The Other Side Of Kato: A Green Hornet FanFic
by simplycyndilicious
Summary: We all know and love Kato as the crimefighting badass that always has Britt's back. But do we really know Kato when he is not bickering with Britt or working on the Black Beauty? Based more on Kato because I think Kato deserved more screentime in the film! Note: Some chapters contain sexual sequences but you will be warned when they come up. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Green Hornet FanFic-ep1

It was a warm Saturday morning, perfect for breakfast by the pool. Britt Reid walks out in his silk pajamas and velvet robe with his breakfast which consisted of a can of beer and 5 Belgium waffles drowned in syrup and about 10 inches of whipped cream swirled on top of it. He sits at the table and opens his can of beer. Kato, his silent chauffeur/bodyguard/mechanic/coffeemaker/companion follows shortly carrying his choice of a delicious breakfast: Chinese porridge with a side of meat and veggies accompanied by a glass of warm milk.

Britt looks at the bowl containing Kato's "delicious" breakfast

"what is that shit? It looks like wet, ripped up toilet paper in a bowl."

"it is not shit. It's Chinese porridge and its healthy." Kato replies in his thick Chinese accent.

Britt makes a disgusted face as Kato placed his breakfast on the table and sat down.

"well, you need to learn how to enjoy _real_ food not…..that" Britt says while pointing to his friend's bowl

Kato rolled his eyes but ignores Britt's comment.

"did we get any Hornet mail yet?" Britt asks

"no"

Britt sighed. Ever since they eliminated the evil Chudnofsy/ Bloodnofsy from the "crime list" business was slower than ever. The Hornet mail was more useless by the day….so was the Hornet himself.

Britt sipped his beer then took a huge bite out of his waffle

"so Kato, tell me your tale." He says after he swallows his gulp of beer

"well…I was born in Shanghai, and I –"

Before Kato could finish his sentence Britt cut in.

"no no not that, besides I heard all that crap already. Tell me what you've been up to these past weeks."

"I'm working on the Black Beauty."

[Wow, this man really has nothing to do in his life.] Britt thinks

"Heard that a thousand times. Man, all you ever do is work your ass off. Take a break. Been to any clubs? Parties? Anything? "

Kato takes a moment to think about it

"Oh, last Tuesday I went grocery shopping and I bought-"

"your killing me Kato. C'mon, remember when I said that it's not dying that we need to be afraid of. It's never living in the first place. You're spending your life doing things that only prissys do."

Kato silently drank his glass of milk. He knew he was right, he was wasting his potential. Besides, now that business was slower he couldn't make black beauties forever. He looked up at Britt then down at his breakfast, finishing his last gulp of milk. Britt couldn't stand to see his friend like this. True, he was a hard working employee, but he knew that Kato would always be the first to come and last to leave work. Suddenly a smile spread across his face. His "idea/plan" smile.

"y'know what Kato? We should find you a little girlfriend. It can be like another Green Hornet thing! Like, Green Hornet finds ladyfriend for the Blue Wombat!"

The statement shocks Kato so much he chokes on his milk and sputtering to the side. What the hell was he thinking?

"What?" It was all Kato managed to say as he was still coughing and sputtering from doing his "spit take of shock"

"Why not? If the Green Hornet can get at least 3 chicks per day then so can the Blue Wombat."

"that's because the Green Hornet is a player and stop calling me that! I'm not Blue Wombat." Kato felt his hands balled up in a fist.

"dude, c'mon look at you, you look decent. Well…if you dress better, get rid of that thick accent, and speak every now and then, you'll be a ladies' man!"

Kato picks up his bowl and glass and starts heading inside the mansion. At this point, he was just plain annoyed.

"I don't need you to play matchmaker for me."

Britt follows Kato into the mansion trying to convince him. Although trying to convince Kato was harder than an ant trying to move Mt. Everest.

"why not, then we'll double date! It'll be fun. Look, I have a gazillion babes on my contact list you can pick anyone…except Aria, Hazel, and oh, definitely not Brenda I-"

Kato turned around and looked Britt in the eye,

"I don't need your babes. I… I already have a girlfriend." *[damn it, I said it]*

There he said it. The secret he had kept from him for so long was out.

-end-


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello readers! I would like to thank each and every one of you for bothering to read my story. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! Please review and thank you again! Oh in case you're wondering, I wrote this because I love Kato and I've always wondered what Kato does on his days off…haha. So I thought why not give him a love life? (Also, I'm a BIG fan of Jay Chou! Eepp!) Note: *= Mandarin (for Kato), [ = thoughts of character**

Green Hornet FanFic –ep2

Last off:

Britt follows Kato into the mansion trying to convince him. Although trying to convince Kato was harder than an ant trying to move Mt. Everest.

"Why not, then we'll double date! It'll be fun. Look, I have a gazillion babes on my contact list you can pick anyone…except Aria, Hazel, and oh, definitely not Brenda I-"

Kato turned around and looked Britt in the eye,

"I don't need your babes. I… I already have a girlfriend." *[damn it, I said it]*

There he said it. The secret he had kept from him for so long was out.

Suddenly Britt was speechless. He stood there with his gapping mouth hanging open. He had known Kato for almost two years, why, they were the unbeatable duo that posed as villains and came out as heroes. Why didn't Kato tell him? Britt couldn't help but be a little pissed off, even a little betrayed.

"Why didn't you tell me? I thought I was your xiong di! What the –"He exclaims

"I have my reasons" Kato replies through his gritted teeth

"And they are?"

Kato slams his bowl and glass in the kitchen sink. He didn't know whether he was pissed at Britt getting on his case or pissed at himself for spilling this surprising news.

"You hit on every girl that you see, even at that guy you thought was a girl!" Kato explodes

"That's because I'm smooth like that! and I only saw the BACK of the "girl" but that's not the point. Besides, I would never flirt with your chick. It's in the brother law book: y'don't flirt with your xiong di's girl. So there, happy?"

Kato relaxed his shoulders a bit. He shouldn't be mad at him, after all he had the right to be mad at him for not telling him.

"Sorry" he muttered under his breath.

"Soooo….. who's the lucky gal?" Britt curiously asked while slightly nudging Kato with his elbow.

A slight smile appeared on Kato's face when Britt asked. Although he would NEVER admit it to anyone, he was always shy around girls. A softie as some call it.

"Hebe" he replies quietly

"Ah….she cute? You bang her yet?" Britt asks winking his eyes

Kato shot his I'll-kick-your-ass glare or better known as his crime fighting glare at him.

"Ok never mind" Britt says quickly. Seeing that his comment was quite awkward he pretends to clear his throat to lighten the mood "when'd you meet this chick?"

"Actually I've known her a while back. She was the daughter of the host family I was stayed with when I first came to America but I lost touch with them after I left. It just so happened that I was at a coffee shop and she recognized me and we started talking."

Britt seemed a bit confused, "Wait, but if you lived with her…. isn't that like dating your sister?"

"Well I hardly knew her then, I only saw her 3 or 4 times during my 3 year stay with her family"

Britt nodded, but something was off…

"Wait, when did this happen? How long has this been going on?"

"Roughly around the time you were in the 11 day coma"

"You were the one who put me _in_ the coma, dick"

Kato shrugged, "I'm going down to the garage" he starts to walk towards the stairs that leads him to the garage.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait. When will she be here?"

Kato stopped in his tracks and turns around, "huh?"

-End-


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS. Thanks for reading! Again, please review, it would mean a lot to me to know how I'm doing. Thanks:) **

Green Hornet Fanfic- ep 3

Last Off:

Kato shrugged, "I'm going down to the garage" he starts to walk towards the stairs that leads him to the garage.

"Whoa whoa whoa, wait. When will she be here?"

Kato stopped in his tracks and turns around, "huh?"

"Well, don't I get to meet the chick?"

Kato took a moment of thought before he started towards the garage without saying anything to Britt.

At the garage Kato was hard at work. Of course, he was doing his usual job updating the Black Beauty as though it wasn't high tech enough. The sound of the car's motor roaring throughout the garage and the fire torch going off leaving the room smelling like motor oil and smoke. He has just finished adding on a couple of new mechanisms that can be potentially useful when fighting off bad guys. He sighed and leaned against the car door wiping the perspiration off the back of his neck. Was it really a good idea to have his girlfriend meet his playboy boss? He highly doubts it. But then again, his relationship with Britt wasn't an ordinary employee/boss relationship, he was his friend, and friends would let their friend meet the people they love.

It was about 5:00 pm when Kato arrived at his apartment with a takeout bag from Panda Express. He was exhausted. The moment he got to his apartment he plopped down on the coach like a dead man. He stared at the plain white ceiling for 3 minutes wondering if what he was going to do in the next few seconds a mistake. He sat up and eyed the phone. Deep in his mind, he knew that he was going to regret it and he picked up the phone and dialed his girlfriend's number and waited.

Then the sound of a sweet girl's voice chimed on the phone, "hello?"

"Hey Hebe, its Kato"

"Oh hey, what's up"

"I..um….do you ….have free time tomorrow?" Kato asks nervously

"What time?"

"Uh…lunch?"

There was a moment of silence on the other end of the phone.

"…..sure I'm not doing anything, why?"

[Oh God, here it goes]…."you know how you've wanted to know where I work..so..how 'bout I take you to my workplace…." *[god that sounded awkward]* thought Kato.

"Yes, I mean I would love to, yes!"

Kato relaxed a bit. "I'll pick you up?"

"Oh no thanks my roommate's visiting her parents so I have the car to myself, umm…so just gimme the address and I'll drive there."

"Oh ok.. you sure?"

"Yep..oh, hey I gotta run, just email me the address and I'll be there tomorrow. Love you, bye!"

Kato puts the phone down slowly after hanging up. Her words _love you _echoing in his head. He felt his cheeks getting warmer as he thought about it.

Kato's alarm went off at 6:30 AM the next morning.

*shit* he cursed in Mandarin. He knew what today was….. boss meets girlfriend…

He quickly got dressed and grabbed a small box of cereal from the kitchen cupboard and his keys from the table and left for work.

When he arrived at the mansion, he parked his bike near the storage room and headed into the house. As he was rushing to his destination he nearly collided with Britt.

"Morning" Britt mumbles

Kato stayed silent eyeing his "boss"…

"what? Oh yea don't forget my leaf coffee and I want it in my room in exactly 5 minutes, k?"

Kato remains silent as he gives him the stink eye and leaves for the kitchen to make coffee.

[What is with him? It's like he's on PMS!] Britt thinks

After dealing with Britt, Kato heads down to the garage to get some work down. He takes a quick glance at his watch and it reads 10:47. He looked around the room and decided that he better start tidying up the place…including hiding anything that had to do with the Green Hornet business. By the time he was done, he had already cleaned up his workspace, showered, and restocked his mini fridge with fresh beverages. He figured that he shouldn't do anything work considering he would smell like motor oil and sweat so he sat on his chair and started to doodle in his sketchbook. He was half-way done drawing a missile launcher when he heard a familiar girl's voice.

-End-

**A/N: Sorry, the story is a little slow…I'm new at this so please be patient! But still, REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello! In case you're wondering why I haven't introduced Kato's girlfriend yet is because Kato doesn't give a lot of info to Britt about her. I wanted the readers to have a vague image of her until this chapter when she is officially introduced. So don't worry, you'll get to meet her! Thanks for reading and remember, I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS! Haha!**

Green Hornet Fanfic- ep 4

Last off:

After dealing with Britt, Kato heads down to the garage to get some work down. He takes a quick glance at his watch and it reads 10:47. He looked around the room and decided that he better start tidying up the place…including hiding anything that had to do with the Green Hornet business. By the time he was done, he had already cleaned up his workspace, showered, and restocked his mini fridge with fresh beverages. He figured that he shouldn't do anything work considering he would smell like motor oil and sweat so he sits on his chair and starts to doodle in his sketchbook. He was half-way done drawing a missile launcher when he hears a familiar girl's voice.

"hey, ninja" she says in a flirty voice

Kato perks up a little, smiles, breath check, and turns around.

"Hey, come in!"

"Thanks, oh um.. I brought lunch 'cuz I thought maybe we could…eat lunch together?" she asks hopfully

"Sure" Kato replies smiling.

"Yay" she leaned over and gave Kato a quick peck on his lips which left him stunned for a second.

They spend a half hour eating lunch which consisted of a bento Hebe had bought on the way.

After they were finished, Hebe puts down her chopsticks. "ok, I can't wait to meet your boss. I heard He-"

Suddenly Kato felt a surge of jealousy. "Why do you wanna meet him so badly!" there was a twitch of anger in his voice.

"Well, I wanted to meet the person that signs your paychecks and…meet the man who owns the Daily Sentinel newspaper. Calm down."

Kato felt a little embarrassed "oh, never mind" Maybe there was no reason for him to be jealous….for now…

"So shall we get going?" She asks eagerly.

Kato sighed; he knew this moment would eventually come. "oh…ok"

She starts to walk towards the door but stops suddenly and turns around

"Oh, after I meet your boss, is it…um..could you maybe gimme a tour of this garage? It's so cool."

Kato chuckles, He loved the twinkle in her eyes when she really wants something… "ok, anything for you"

She smiles, "let's go!"

He leads her upstairs and into the living room parlor. At the same time Britt walks downstairs dressed up in his "pimp" suit.

"Hey Kato, where's my-"He turns the corner and finds himself facing Kato and, what's this, a beautiful Asian girl… "-my god you are a pretty, pretty girl"

"Hi nice to meet you, I'm Hebe um.. Kato's girlfriend"

"Britt Reid, owner of the Daily Sentinel" he says in a boss-like manner

Britt eyed Hebe again but this time, he really checked her out: she was not very tall but slender, had an oval face, shiny eyes that twinkled every time she smiled, beautiful sexy black hair that cascaded down to her chest, had the curves of a supermodel and had luscious lips….. But these were only a few things he could describe her… no wonder Kato liked her.

Hebe smiles again "thank you for letting Kato invite me over to meet you"

"No problem, and it was a pleasure to meet you" Britt replies as he reaches for Hebe's hands and plants a kiss on her hand [I am smooth] he thought

Kato, of course, notices this flirty gesture made by his boss and quickly pretends to cough causing Britt to quickly let go of her hand and smiles.

"So what's your job?" Britt asks curiously

"Well I don't have a job yet, but I'm currently studying computer science"

Britt nods.

The three of them sit down and chat for about 3 hours.

Three hours passed by surprisingly quickly. By the end of that time, Britt and Hebe were already on to the "acquaintance" level of a relationship (Kato would NEVER let Britt go on to "friend" level with her) Kato looks at the clock. "Hey, its 3"

"Oh yeah" Hebe turns to Britt, "Kato promised me a tour of your garage and I have to run some errands so I'll be leaving after that… it was nice meeting you today, Mr. Reid"

"Hey, you can come anytime" Britt winks "oh maybe next time I'll give you a tour of the Daily Sentinel building. You have to meet Lenore."

"Lenore?"

"Uh.. the best secretary in the business"

"Okay, Thanks" she follows Kato back down to the garage.

"He's nice" Hebe commented after leaving the parlor

"Uh huh…" Kato says sarcastically

They reach the garage and Kato turns on the lights revealing the capacious room filled with cars, tools, and anything imaginable inside a garage.

Hebe takes a step forward "oh…its amazing just like I remembered it…3 hours ago."

Kato chuckled "You like?"

"Yes I like" she smiles

Hebe walks over and examined each of the tools on the rack, touching some with her fingertips. Then, something caught her attention…..the firearms. "wow"

Suddenly she gasped "Omigod, you have an AK-47, Barrett M107, and a Tomahawk?" (**A/N: these are names of guns**)

Kato smiled. Yes, she was into this stuff, which is one of the many reasons why he loved her. Her father owned a small garage and apparently taught her everything she needed to know about tools and such. She has also been trained in martial arts although not as good as him he'd say. Even with all these boyish interests, she still wears miniskirts, make up, cries during romantic movies, and typically girly when outside a garage. In short, Kato would describe her as a gorgeous girl that can kick ass and kiss well.

Hebe continued to look around admiring the motor tools and gadgets. Something else caught her eye: a red sketchbook.

"Oh what's that" as she walks toward it

Kato quickly runs in front of it "nothing" trying to shove it under a pile of papers

Hebe raised an eyebrow," really, you told me you made all your sketches on that book, c'mon, just a peek?" she pouted

"Erm.." Kato was hesitant

Hebe sighed "Kato, give it here" she says in a very mom-like tone

Kato slowly handed her the book, he didn't dare disobey her when she commands with that tone…. It was one of those weak spots that only Hebe knew about.

She smiles as she reaches for the book. She flips the book open, in awe of the series of detailed sketches of missiles, guns, missiles… until she flipped to one particular page in the book.

-End-


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't own the characters….review please?**

Green Hornet FanFic- ep. 5

Last off:

She smiles as she reaches for the book. She flips the book open, in awe of the series of detailed sketches of missiles, guns, missiles… she flipped to one particular page in the book.

She paused, turned the book around so Kato could see what she was looking at, and eyed him with her "really, seriously?" expression.

The picture was of a perverted drawing of a girl wearing almost nothing.

Kato looked down and slightly blushed

Hebe looked back at the picture, upon closer inspection; the girl looked a lot like her…

"Is she supposed to be me?" she asks in her mom voice

Kato kept his eyes on the floor…"yes" he whispers

Hebe holds the book up in a position in a way that looks like she's about to whack Kato. Kato flinches and takes a step back. (of course, he would never hurt Hebe with his martial arts)

"You perv…"

He gives Hebe the "puppy eye" pout which she can't resist… "sorry?"

Hebe rolls her eyes and groans "that's never gonna work"

Kato continues to stare at her

Finally, Hebe sighed, "ok, I forgive you…but only because you're cute"

Kato smiles as he wraps his arms around Hebe's waist and rests his chin on her shoulder

Hebe blushes "hey" she giggles

"What, I'm not allowed to do this?" he says, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Of course you're allowed" she blushed

She takes another look of the garage filled with everything she knew so well. Kato notices a tear trickle down her cheek.

"Hey what's wrong?" He asks, wiping her tear away

"oh, no-nothing….it's nothing…it's just my dad sold the garage and put me in computer science, and that being in this garage reminds me of how much I missed working with tools, fixing up cars, th-the smell of motor oil…my dad didn't think a girl should be in the mechanic business….."

Kato listens carefully.

"I hated computer science, I'm not even good at it…and I'm not doing so well and I missed working in a garage…"

Kato waited a moment to make sure she was done before he started talking. "hey, if you ever miss the garage you're welcome to come over and I'll give you something to work on, 'kay? ….and follow your passion, someone once told me to "live your life to the fullest" and you should to."

Hebe looks up at her boyfriend and smiles "thanks" as she tilts her head allowing Kato to kiss her.

"Oh hey I should probably go now…"

"You want me to drive you back?" Kato asks hopefully

"Nah" she points to her car "I have a car"

"Oh ..right"

Hebe walks over to the tables and picks up her tote bag and jacket and walks over to Kato "love you babe, bye"

Kato grins "bye bye"

Just as Hebe was about to leave, Kato stopped her. "wait"

Hebe turns around.

"Um..next time I'll pick you up okay?"

Hebe smiles and gets into her car and leaves

Finally this day was over and thank God it went smoothly…Kato couldn't help but smile to himself.

-End-


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I don't own characters. Thanks for reading!**

Green Hornet FanFic- ep. 6

Last off:

Finally this day was over and thank God it went smoothly…Kato couldn't help but smile to himself.

The next day, Kato was hard at work. He was trying to mix the perfect amount of explosives to make a flare gun.

Britt enters the garage holding a can of Monster energy drink. "Hey Kato"

Kato turns around.

Britt takes a sip out of the can "she a keeper"

Kato nods "thanks.."

"Can you drive me to the Daily Sentinel ? It's about time Lenore came up with some info on the Green Hornet"

"Yeah, get in the car"

(On the road to Daily Sentinel )

"So how'd your little girlfriend like my garage, huh?" Britt asks

"She loves it. She especially admires your collection of firearms"

"Whoa, Kato, she's into that stuff…you totally scored man!" offering Kato a knuckle touch

"I know" Kato grins

Britt was suddenly worried, "hey, you didn't tell her right? About…"

"Green Hornet? No.. "

"Good, we cannot let her find out. What if she's an undercover cop?"

Kato glares at him.

"But you're keeping it a secret from her right?"

Kato stayed silent.

"Did you ever think about telling her?"

Kato opens his mouth but shuts it as he turns right and into the Daily Sentinel parking lot.

They go inside the building and ride the glass elevator up to Lenore's office

"Hey Kato, remember when we crashed in here with the Black Beauty and destroyed this elevator?

"Yes, I also remember we broke her in half" Kato states

"Good times, huh?" nudging Kato in the arm.

Soon they reached the 5th floor where Lenore's office was located. Before they reached her office they bumped into Lenore in advance.

"Casey!" Britt exclaims

"Hey boys!" she says in her welcoming voice "um…come in my office I have some info on the GH" she murmurs in a lower tone.

Britt and Kato follow Casey into her office.

"So what's up in the world of crime" says Britt as he walks to the nearest couch.

"Well since Chudnofsky has been eliminated from the royal seat of crime, his followers don't really know what to do without their leader."

"What are we supposed to do about that?" Kato asks while taking out a note pad and pen.

"We need to get the Hornet back in business. Since Kato "shot" Britt in the shoulder, they still have police tracking down who the Green Hornet is."

"They're trying to expose us!" Britt asks

Lenore nods "the police have offered a large amount of money to anyone who can capture the Green Hornet and reveal him.

"So what do we do now?" Kato asks again as he twirls his pens several times.

Lenore took a deep breath "even if I said the Hornet should go back in business, I'm afraid it's not going to be easy…."

"We'll make it work" Britt assures

As if on cue, Lenore's planner beeps "oh I have an appointment with the news board"

"Uh yea, sure, go ahead….we were just about to leave.. C'mon Kato, let's roll"

Kato follows Britt out of Lenore's office finishing the notes he'd taken during the meeting.

* * *

><p>On the way back to the mansion, there was silence…just awkward silence….<p>

Britt decides to break the ice "Kato, turn on the radio"

Kato switches on the radio, immediately Brittney Spear's I Wanna Go plays on the radio.

"This is my jam!" Britt exclaims while doing a like dance in his seat and singing along

Kato took a deep breath and let it out slowly, keeping his eyes on the road "*_Just 5 more minutes…. you can do it*"_ he mutters in his native language.

When they arrived back, Kato got out of the car as fast as possible

"*FINALLY!*" he almost shouts in Mandarin. He couldn't take anymore of Britt's horrid singing…

Britt follows Kato in the house

"Hey you wanna stay for a drink, bro?"

"No thanks, I'm going home" Kato says quickly

"Uh..ok..but y'know I have nothing else to do…"

"That's great" Britt heard Kato from upstairs

"So you're really leaving?"

"Yes"

"Ok….but if you really want to stay you can"

"Bye!" Kato shouts leaving the door to shut by itself.

[He's in a hurry…] Britt thinks "is my singing really that bad?"

-End-


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: don't own anything! Thx for reading! 3**

Green Hornet FanFic- ep. 7

Last off:

"No thanks, I'm going home" Kato says quickly

"Uh..ok..but y'know I have nothing else to do…"

"That's great" Britt heard Kato from upstairs

"So you're really leaving?"

"Yes"

"Ok….but if you really want to stay you can"

"Bye!" Kato shouts leaving the door to shut by itself.

[He's in a hurry…] Britt thinks "is my singing really that bad?"

Kato gets on his motorcycle and rides home to his apartment. When he arrives the first thing he does is text Hebe on his phone:

K: My house 2nite?

He waited a second, then his phone made a "plink" sound… a new message.

H: sure

K:I'll make dinner

H:u sure? we can go out for dinner…

K: I'll make dinner

H: kk

K:c u 2nite.

H:luv ya ;)

Kato clicked of his phone and heads to his fridge, realizing that all he had was a carton of milk and a couple of takeout leftovers.*[I probably should go shopping…]*

Later that day, it was 5:30 pm and Kato was in the kitchen when he heard Hebe come into his house.

"How …when did I give you the keys to my apartment" he asks as Hebe comes into his house.

"You always bury your spare in that fern plant next to your door" she answers calmly

"Ah"

"Yea… now come here.." walking over to Kato and kissing him on his lips.

"What's for dinner?" she asks curiously

"I'm making soup"

"Ok….what else?"

Kato frowns "I spent 3 hours making that soup. What do you mean what else?"

"Oh…ok..so is it ready?"

"Not yet so you can sit tight while I get it ready"

"Need help?"

"Nah"

Hebe made her way to the living room. She'd only been to Kato's apartment a couple times. His apartment was small but comfortable. Kato had kept it as clean as a guy possibly could but there was still the occasional mess. It was a 4 room apartment: 1 kitchen, 1 bathroom, 1 bedroom, and 1 living room. She walked over and examined the pictures on his wall including the one of when Kato was a baby. She then, goes to inspect his huge CD collection. You might not know it, but Kato was a huge fan of music, very talented. She picked out the first CD that caught her eye.

"Kato, you have Jay Chou's CDs?"

Kato walks over to Hebe "yeah, all 10. He has great music" (A/N: haha ironic)

Hebe nods "uh huh, he's talented and he is totally cute" blushing like a total fangirl

Hebe notices Kato's face turn into a frown. "well…not as cute as you" reaching to give him a hug.

"He better not be" he mutters with hint of jealousy in his voice, making Hebe laugh "oh soups done"

"Yay, I'm starved" Hebe says with a smile as she and Kato walk over to the kitchen. Hebe notices a weird smell but doesn't say anything.

"Want to give it a try?" Kato offers

"Sure" Hebe takes a spoon and dips it into the pot and takes a sip. Immediately she turns to the sink and spits out the soup in her mouth. "UGH, YOU CALL THIS SOUP? IT'S DISGUSTING!"

"Hey, spare the cook's feelings" says Kato who was a little hurt from Hebe's comment.

After she had gotten every trace of the soup's taste out of her mouth she says, "Sorry, I love you, babe but you really need to learn how to cook"

Kato sighed. "How 'bout we order takeout? How does pizza sound?"

"Sounds a LOT better, I'll order" she gets out her phone and dials a pizza place.

Kato stared as his homemade soup. [it's probably not that bad…] he thinks. He takes the spoon and tasted his soup. He immediately does a spit take into the sink. "ugh, it is awful" he muttered wiping his mouth.

Hebe gets off the phone "Pizza's coming in a half hour…..what do we do now?"

"Well…we could get in bed together and have-" Kato notices Hebe's glare and shuts up.

"No….how about a movie?"

"What kind?"

"Well I was thinking maybe a romantic comedy?" she asks hopefully

"OR we can (Kato points to the bedroom)"

"Awesome, romantic comedy it is" she says quickly

Kato groans.

They are halfway into the movie and they have already finished dinner. By now, no one is really paying attention to the movie since it started to turn into a make-out/snuggle session. Hebe's phone rings (her ringtone is Jay Chou's nunchucks!) she pulls away from Kato.

"I gotta take this, it's my roommate" she gets up and goes to another room to answer her phone.

Kato sat up and repositioned himself on the couch he could hear Hebe's voice in the other room as she was talking on the phone. A couple minutes later she walked back to the living room and sits beside him.

"Anything wrong?" he noticed a slight trace of worry on Hebe's face.

-end-


	8. Chapter 8

Green Hornet FanFic-ep8

Last off:

Kato sat up and repositioned himself on the couch he could hear Hebe's voice in the other room as she was talking on the phone. A couple minutes later she walked back to the living room and sits beside him.

"Anything wrong?" he noticed a slight trace of worry on Hebe's face.

She fakes a smile "no everything's fine"

"I know there's something wrong"

"Well my roommate's mom's car broke down and she can't go anywhere so she has to stay overnight at our condo. Soooo I have to stay somewhere else tonight." She let out a deep sigh. "Do you know where the nearest motel is?"

"Yes, but it's pretty far away…." He scanned the room for a second "you could stay here for the night"

Hebe didn't say anything for a moment. She'd never stayed at any boy's house let alone her boyfriend…

"You sure? Because I don't want to intrude I mean-"

"It's fine, you are always welcome" Kato put his arm around her and kissed her gently.

"Thanks but you only have one bedroom."

"Well, I'll just take the couch and you take the bed."

"Ok, that works" She got up and started to go to the bedroom but stopped in her tracks "damnit" she whispers. She turns back to Kato "I don't have my sleeping clothes or any of my stuff"

"You can take one of my t shirts and sleep in that" he says as he follows Hebe into the bedroom.

He opened one of the drawers and tossed her one of his over sized tees and provided her with all the essentials needed to stay for a night.

"If you don't mind…may I use your shower?"

"Yeah let me get you a towel" Kato turned and left the bedroom leaving Hebe alone in the bathroom.

[Ok….I should start my shower now] she thought as she began to strip off her clothes.

She was completely naked when she heard a knock on the door. "uhhh…..don't come in"

"I have your towel"

"shit" Hebe cursed under her breath. She opens her door really slowly making sure that only her head sticks out behind the door.

Kato, being the "pervert" he is, turns his head ever so slightly hoping to get a glimpse of Hebe without her clothes.

"Ugh, just give me the towel" she reaches her arm out and Kato gives her the towel. Hebe smacks him on the shoulder with her towel. "Go away perv"

Kato smirked as she closes the door on him.

Kato goes to his closet and pulls out an extra pillow and blanket. He'd decided to sleep on the couch in his bedroom in case Hebe needed anything during the night. He started to arrange his sleeping area when Hebe came out of the bathroom in only a towel wrapped around body. Her hair was wet which added a sexy vibe to her skimpy attire. Kato couldn't help but stare at her as she came out.

"Close your mouth and stop drooling, I'm just out here to get my clothes" she says as she runs her fingers through her wet hair.

Kato blushed and tried his hardest to look away. He couldn't help imagining what sexy threat is lying under that towel….

A few seconds later Hebe comes out clothed in Kato's baggy T-shirt and her wet hair combed. "Ok I am ready to go to sleep."

"Me too"

Hebe walks over to him and kisses him "good night" she says flirtatiously.

"Uh…" Kato was speechless.

She climbs into bed and crawls into the covers [mmmm….smells like Kato…] she thought as she snuggles into one of the pillows. She turns off the light.

Kato watched her as she wiggled herself into her comfortable position. He wanted nothing more than to snuggle up with her in the same bed. He yawned and laid down on the couch which was too small for him to stretch out his body and he kept turning over and over trying to find his perfect position. He tried putting his pillow lower and higher, stretching his legs in different positions and other methods to find his comfort spot. Nothing worked.

Hebe turns the light back on and sits up "you know what this isn't working babe, maybe I should take the couch"

"no its fine, I think I almost got it" He struggles to curl himself up to fit the couch.

"sweetie, sweetie, stop…"Hebe sighs she couldn't believe she was going to say this,"maybe…you should come sleep in the bed….with me…"

-End-

**A/N: I don't own anything. Please review! Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9

Green Hornet FanFic-ep9

Last off:

"No its fine, I think I almost got it" He struggles to curl himself up to fit the couch.

"sweetie, sweetie, stop…"Hebe sighs she couldn't believe she was going to say this, "maybe…you should come sleep in the bed….with me…"

Kato sat up quickly in surprise "ye- I mean..are you sure!" he was trying his best to contain his excitement.

"Well…we are boyfriend and girlfriend and it's not like we're gonna do "anything" ,right?" her voice was somewhat shaky.

"Right, and we both have to sleep well tomorrow…"

"Plus, we're adults. We can do this maturely….like adults" she said as she moved over to the right of the bed.

"Mmmhmm…" Kato walks over to his bed. He stop and stared for a while. He liked how Hebe was in his bed and how sexy she looked wearing his shirt…he could get used to this…

Kato climbs into the other side of the bed. "g'night"

"Night" Hebe dims her light and turns her body away from Kato.

Kato peeked over to see that she's not looking so he moves closer to her. She doesn't respond. He moves closer until he's inches away from snuggling her directly. He seized this moment for a secret ass-grab. Just as he was going to place his hand on her butt, she whips around quickly with a death glare on her face. "Touch me ANYWHERE you not supposed to touch, I will cut off your balls, cook it, and MAKE YOU EAT IT!" Kato was horrified by the look of her eyes.

"Ok, well, good night!" Hebe says in her cute girly sweet voice seconds after her horrific warning.

Kato quickly retreats his hand back to his side of the bed. He was still wide eyed from the warning. Better not mess with her. He sighed and looked back at her one more time. He'd dreamed of sleeping with her before, only in the dream, they were naked and doing a WHOLE lot more than sleeping. Finally, he drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Kato wakes up at 10:30 AM to the smell of something delicious. He freshen ups and heads to the kitchen where he finds Hebe already dressed and cooking breakfast.

"Morning ninja!" she says as she flips a pancake.

"What's all this?" Kato muttered, he was still trying to wake up.

"I made you breakfast!"

Kato yawned and walks over to the fridge opening it to find it fully stocked with fresh vegetables, fruits, and other foods. He smiles and walks over to Hebe and placed his hands on her waist. "You know why I love you?"

She laughed "because I'm hot and cooler than you?"

"No, because if I'm dating you, I don't have to go grocery shopping ever again" he rests his chin on her shoulders and watched her cook with ease. "And no, you are not cooler than me"

"Uh, yes I am, I'm cooler than you because I can cook better than you"

"I can fight better than you" Kato retorts

She turns around so that she's facing Kato "I can kiss better than you"

Kato raised his eyebrow "oh yeah, show me"

Hebe stood on her tippy toes and kissed him passionately as if they were the last people in the world.

She finally pulled away leaving Kato blushing and wanting more when she had to finish cooking breakfast. "Food's ready"

"I'm starved" as Kato followed her to the kitchen table. The table was already filled with all you can eat omelets, scrambled eggs, bacon, sausages, milk, and of course Kato's favorite: Chinese porridge.

"Yum" Kato stared at the table filled with food.

"I didn't know what you wanted in the morning so I kinda just made everything."

Kato looked at her "I don't know…are you on the menu?"

Hebe blushed a little "maybe…."

"Yeah? Well, I'll have you for breakfast then" He grabs Hebe and pretends to bite her on the neck.

"Hey stop it!" she exclaims and she kisses him on the cheek and sits down

Kato grabs the chair next to her and sits down "why'd you do all of this?"

"It's the least I can do for letting me stay here…thank you" she smiled

"No problem, stay anytime you want. You know where my key is" he takes a mouthful of her famous omelet "mmm…yum….I could get used to this."

Hebe giggled "next time leave the cooking to me, I don't want my ninja to get food poisoning from hisown cooking"

-End-

**A/n: Hi! It's me again! Please leave any comments, reviews, ideas, complaints (plz don't be too mean!) so that I can improve my FanFic. Thanks for reading! Hope you are enjoying it so far!**

**I don't own any of the characters.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello again! Hope you are enjoying my story so far. : ) You want Kato/Hebe, I'll give you Kato/Hebe! ;) I don't own characters. If you have any questions, comments, reviews, ideas, anything please click the "review this story" button at the bottom! Thank you!**

Green Hornet FanFic- ep 10

Last Off:

Hebe giggled "next time leave the cooking to me, I don't want my ninja to get food poisoning from his own cooking"

Kato chuckled "hey, don't you have your computer tech thing today?" he says while taking a bite out of his toast.

"Not until 3 I don't"

Kato smiled "so you're free to hang out with me?" he asked hopefully

Hebe grinned "yep!" she finishes her breakfast and starts cleaning up the table.

Kato helps her pick up the plates and washes them.

Kato was still in the kitchen when Hebe was finished cleaning the table and walks over and turns on the TV. She skips a few channels and squeals "eeek! Pretty Little Liars is on!"

"No" Kato says bluntly as he crosses over to the couch, taking the remote from her and changing the channel.

Hebe looks at Kato and pouts a little. "fine, I was going to cuddle with you…but…now I'm not feelin' it anymore" she moves to the other side of the couch, away from Kato

Kato quickly takes the remote and switches it back to her channel. "on second thought, your show seems very interesting."

Hebe couldn't help laughing. She moves over next to Kato and pinches his cheeks like a little baby. "D'awwwww you are sooooooooooo cyute!" she says in her "baby voice"

Kato flinches and jerks away while Hebe giggled. She knew Kato HATED it when she does that, but she also knew that she was the only one that could get away with it.

She leans her body against Kato's, making herself comfortable on the couch with her boyfriend. She wasn't paying any attention to the show. All she could think about was Kato, _her _Kato. Being with Kato always gives her a warm and fuzzy feeling inside. She inhaled deeply into his T-shirt, she loved the familiar scent of him. She sighed happily. Even though she loved making him jealous by complimenting other guys, there was no one in the world she'd rather be with than Kato. He was simply perfect: he's sweet, kind, talented (in both martial arts and music), cute, not to mention being kickass at anything he does. She loved everything about him, from his bad cooking to his perverted side. She loved the way he acts when he wants her love, the way he can turn her into a big mushy lovesick blob when he snuggles her, how he knows exactly what to do to cheer her up when she's down, the way he can make everything ok when he's there even if nothing is wrong, the way he talks with his sexy Chinese accent, and how he always makes her feel safe and sound with his hugs and kisses. Even her friends envied her for finding such a perfect boyfriend.

She looked up at Kato to see if what he was doing only to find that he'd fallen asleep. Ugh, same old Kato, give him a chick flick or anything girly to watch, he will immediately go into sleep mode. She poked his cheek to wake him up.

Kato wakes up a little "mmm…what did I miss?" he rubs his eyes

"Nothing much" she smiled and runs her fingers through his hair.

Kato stretches his arms and places them around Hebe.

Hebe glances at her phone "its 2:20 already, I'd better get going" She get up and starts towards the door followed by Kato. Just when she's about the reach for the door knob, she felt Kato's hand on her shoulder.

"Hey" Kato says softly as he gently turned Hebe around and surprised her with a kiss. Hebe, although caught in a pleasant surprise, kisses him back with the same enthusiasm.

She pulled away from him, "I am such an idiot" she says after catching her breath.

"Why?"

"Because I'm in love with the guy that used to bully me when he lived in my house."

Kato smirks, "I didn't bully you."

"Yeah, says the guy who pushed me into the pond, used my stuffies as crash test dummies, and drew all over my textbooks"

"I was just…. (Kato thinks for a moment) …flirting with you"

"Well your method of "flirting with me" made me cry to my parents and stay away from my own house." Hebe crosses her arms. "I used to hate you."

Kato pulled out his puppy eyes "but I got you didn't I?"

Hebe grinned at kissed him "yes, yes you did" She took a moment to look at her boyfriend. A lot can happen in three years…

"I really gotta run so I'll see you later. Oh, and thanks for letting me stay for the night."

"Let me walk you down"

Hebe smiled "awwww…okay!"

They walk down to Hebe's car and said their goodbyes. Kato walks back to his apartment with a smile on his face.

-End-


	11. Chapter 11

Green Hornet FanFic-ep 11

Last off:

They walk down to Hebe's car and said their goodbyes. Kato walks back to his apartment with a smile on his face.

Meanwhile, Hebe drives back to her condo. She had lived in that condo for about 2 years since she started studying computer tech. She lives with one of her closest best friends, Jenifer, or Jen as she calls her.

Hebe opens the door to her condo "Hey, Jen" Her voice sounded tired.

Jen looked up from her book "Hi Bee!" she looks at her watch "why'd you come back so late, You missed class that started at 3; I had to cover for you"

Hebe puts her bag down "I decided to ditch"

Jen places her book down "Bee, you really need to stop slacking off, you're already on the border of failing the class"

Hebe sighed. She loved Jen but living with the most talkative top- of –the –class student was a pain in the ass. Jen was the nerdy type girl that never went out of the condo except to go to the library, visit her parents, or go to class. She was more of a mother than a friend. Hebe turned to go the bathroom to wash off her makeup, take off her contacts, and change into her comfy sweats. She came out of the bathroom wearing her big glasses and looking less-polished without her makeup. She went to the kitchen and opened a brand new pack of her favorite snack: sour gummy worms.

"You should at least do your tech notes" Jen called out

Hebe groaned "God, you are sooooooo bossy" She grabs her bag and her tech book. She reaches inside her bag for her notebook to find that it's not there.

"Shit!" Hebe cursed "it not here" she empties her bag.

Jen walks over "oh yeah, sorry for kicking you out last night, where'd you stay for the night?"

"Oh I stay at…." Hebe paused for a second. She couldn't let her find out that she'd spent her night at her boyfriend's. "….at a motel"

"Ugh I can't find it!" Hebe says as she digs through her stuff. "oh well"

Jen rolled her eyes and continued her studying while Hebe plopped herself down on her bed and shoved a bunch of gummy worms in her mouth.

Suddenly, the doorbell chimed.

Hebe and Jen looked at each other "you're gettin it!" they both say at the same time.

"I ALWAYS get the door" Jen stated

"But it's so far away!" Hebe whined

"Fine, rock, paper, scissors" Jen held out her hand in starting position.

"Rock, paper, scissors, SHOOT!" they both exclaimed

Jen had paper and Hebe had scissor.

"Ha! I won, now go" Hebe mocks

"Ugh!" Jen gets up to answer the door

"Check to see who is it first" Hebe calls out as she ate another gummy worm

Jen looks through the peep hole "dang! Hot guy alert!"

"ohhhhh is it Jet Li?"Hebe mocks again knowing that Jen had a celebrity crush on him since forever.

"uhhh..no he's A LOT cuter than him"

Hebe sits up a little "what does he look like?"

"He's Asian, short hair, small eyes, wearing a grey tee, and TOTALLY HOT!"

Hebe suddenly perks up in shock "omigod, Kato!" She get up from her bed and hurries to the mirror. She looked like a total nerd girl with her glasses and sweats. "I'm not wearing any makeup!"

Jen was somewhat confused. "Wait, Kato…K- OMG! You mean Kato as in "your boyfriend" Kato!" She looked back at the peep hole "gosh, you weren't lying when you said he was good lookin'! He is yummy!"

"I'm gonna hide in the bathroom, don't let him see me!" Hebe storms into the bathroom.

Jen fixes her hair and clothes. She opens the door "Hi!"

"Hi, is Hebe here?" Kato asked politely

"Yeah she's hiding in the bathroom"

Kato raised his eyebrow "ok?"

"Come on in" Jen motioned him in.

"Thanks"

Jen stood next to the bathroom door "Bee, you boyfriend's here to see you!"

"Tell him I'm showering" Hebe calls out

Jen rolled her eyes and signaled Kato to wait a while. "Never mind, Bee he just left"

A second later Hebe carefully opens the bathroom door. "oh thank go-" She sees that Jen tricked her. She found herself standing face to face with Kato looking like a total nerd. Kato had a slight smile on his face. Hebe felt her cheeks go red with embarrassment. She quickly takes off her ugly round glasses. "ok, before you judge my look, I didn't know you were coming and I took off my contacts and I have these ugly glasses and I'm in sweats, and lately I've been kinda stressed so my face is kinda breaking out so I-"

Kato decided to do the most clichéd method of shutting a girl up. He leans over and kisses Hebe in the middle of her sentence. He smiles and takes her glasses from her hands and puts it on her face. "you look beautiful as always"

Hebe blushed and hugs Kato "awwww.. Who's the sweetest guy in the world?" she gives him a quick kiss.

"D'AWWWWWWW!" Jen cried!  
>Hebe and Kato turned around. "Jen" Hebe says in an embarrassed tone. It was kind of awkward to get all lovey-dovey in front of her best friend.<p>

"Well, excuse me for thinking you guys make the PERFECT couple! You guys are so cute together!"

Hebe chuckles "thanks, Jen. Oh I forgot, Jen, this is Kato, Kato, Jen."

"You are soooooooo gorgeous!" Jen exclaims

"Hey, he's mine" Hebe says as she hugs Kato. She frowns "not that I don't want you here baby, but why are you here?"

"I came here to give you this." Kato takes out her notebook. "you left it at my house"

"Thanks babe" giving Kato another hug.

"I gotta run, I have work tomorrow" Kato started towards the door.

"Bye!" Jen exclaimed

Hebe walks over to Kato and pecks his lips and watched him leave.

Kato smiled the whole way back to his apartment. He unlocked the door to his apartment and tossed his keys on the counter. He opens the fridge and looks at its contents [I don't know how to cook these veggies] he thought. He walks to the bedroom and changed into his comfortable clothes and sits on the couch. Suddenly there was a "plink" sound on his cell phone. He picked up his phone to see that it's a text message…from Britt. He pressed the "view" button to reveal the message:

Check the Hornet mail as soon as you get this –Britt

-End-

**A/N: Hope you like it! I don't own characters. **


	12. Chapter 12

Green Hornet FanFic- ep. 12

Last off:

Suddenly there was a "plink" sound on his cell phone. He picked up his phone to see that it's a text message…from Britt. He pressed the "view" button to reveal the message:

Check the Hornet mail as soon as you get this –Britt

Kato paused for a moment to take the message into his head. Was this a danger alert?

He quickly reaches for his laptop and logs into the Hornet mail. There was a message that was dated last night. He slowly clicked on it. He reads the message and suddenly his heartbeat start thumping loudly.

_Be it my mask of your blood, _

_Red will be the last color you will ever see._

_ -CB_

He kept rereading the message. There was something eerily strange about this message, like he'd heard it somewhere before…

CB…who could CB possibly be? This reminded him of one of Hebe's shows where there was a villain who used text message to threaten the main characters. Then it hit him. He flashed back to the moment when he and the Green Hornet were in the Daily Sentinel building and Britt was trying to hook the sushi USB to exploit Scanlon for his evil deeds. Just when that desk fell on his leg, Chudnofsky or Bloodnofsky pointed his double barrel gun at his head ready to kill him. _Be it my mask or your blood, red will be the last color you will ever see. _CB…Chudnofsky/Bloodnofsky, could it be? But wait, He was dead…

Kato pushed his laptop away from him. He needed a break; his head was in a whirl. Is this a prank or is someone really out to get the Green Hornet? He glanced at the clock, it was pretty late but he couldn't stop thinking about the strange message. He decided to call Britt. Kato dialed Britt's number and waits. Immediately, Britt picks up the phone.

"Hello, Kato, did you get my text?"

"Yeah"

"Come over to my house now, it might not be safe to talk on the phone." Britt says in a hushed tone.

Kato hangs up the phone and grabs his keys heads to Britt's mansion.

He arrived at Britt's mansion when he found Britt pacing back and forth.

He notices Kato at the door. "Oh, Kato, glad you're here."

"So about the message-"Kato starts

"Do you think we should reply to it?" Brit asks as he paces.

Kato thought about it for a second "no…it is not a good idea, it could be a trap."

"What does the message even mean?"

"It means that whoever CB is wants the Green Hornet to die a bloody death." Kato answers.

Britt finally sits on the couch with a worried look on his face.

"Does Lenore know about this?" Kato asks suddenly.

Britt looked up "Yes! Casey will know what to do about this! I'll call her over right now."

Lenore arrived at Britt's mansion twenty minutes after Britt had called her. She wasn't even dressed in her normal office-wear attire but in sweater and jeans. Her hair was messed up and she didn't bother to put on makeup. Both Britt and Kato could tell she got here was soon as possible after the phone call.

"What do you want?" Lenore asks

"This is an important Green Hornet issue." Britt says in a serious tone.

Lenore's face was filled with confusion. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Britt looks over at Kato who steps up with his laptop and shows her the message.

Lenore was silent for at least a minute. Finally, she spoke up. "Who…who's CB?"

"We have no idea." Kato told her.

Lenore bit her lip. She reread the message again.

"What should we do about this?" Britt asks

"It could be a prank or a trap" Kato states.

"Quiet guys," she sighed. There was a trace of fear in her trembling voice "I think you guys should just wait. You don't know who this CB is. Besides, Kato could be right, it might be a trap. Lots of people are trying to expose the Green Hornet. I'll investigate this case as soon as I get to the office tomorrow."

"Thanks, Casey" Britt puts his arm around Lenore.

Lenore quickly slaps away Britt's arm. "I'll be at the Sentinel tomorrow so if anything shows up, give me a call"

Britt and Kato nods.

She gets up and heads towards the door. "Try to relax for now, good night" She leaves Britt's mansion.

Britt turns to Kato who was staring into space thinking about the message.

"Kato, do you know what this means?" Britt asks in an excited tone

Kato looks up

"THE HORNET BACK IN BUSINESS!" Britt shouts.

-End-

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I don't own the characters. Please review so I know how I'm doing. Thanks! **


	13. Chapter 13

Green Hornet Fanfic- ep 13

Last off:

Britt turns to Kato who was staring into space thinking about the message.

"Kato, do you know what this means?" Britt asks in an excited tone

Kato looks up

"THE HORNET BACK IN BUSINESS!" Britt shouts.

Kato fakes a small smile and nods. He didn't think this was a reason to celebrate.

"It's late, I'm gonna go home, I'll be here tomorrow morning" he says

Britt let out a huge yawn "yeah, ok, "

Kato walks out the door and rides home to his apartment.

* * *

><p>Kato arrived at Britt's mansion the next morning to find Britt sitting in the living room staring at the laptop.<p>

Kato steps into the living room quietly "what are you doing?"

Britt looks up "well, I'm keeping the Hornet mail logged on and waiting for another message. "

Kato rolls his eyes "I don't think CB is going to email the Hornet again." He heads toward the garage.

He turns on the lights to the garage. Everything was right where he left it. He walks across the room and grabs his blow torch. He opens his red sketchbook to a drawing of a newly designed weapon and started working on his little project.

Kato had been working in the garage all through the morning and the afternoon, Just when he was about to test his new machine, he heard Britt yell for him. He sounded frantic. He quickly puts down his torch and walks into the living room. Britt never left his seat, but this time he had a different expression on his face, frightened.

"Kato… you have to see this." Britt says slowly gesturing him to look at what is on the computer.

"Is it CB?" Kato asks

Britt nodded slowly

Kato quickly sits down next to Britt to see what he was so frightened about. When he read it, it frightened him too.

It was an instant message…from CB. It had the same message as the email:

_Be it my mask or your blood,_

_Red will be the last color you will ever see._

_-CB_

"It's the same message" Kato says

"Should we reply to it?" Britt asks cautiously.

Kato looks back at the screen. He reaches for the keyboard. He slowly types a message:

_Who are you?_

Kato looked at Britt for his approval to send it and clicks "enter". They waited.

Suddenly a new message appears on the screen:

_You don't need to know who I am,_

_It's what I want with you…_

Before Kato could type a message, the user on the other end already signed out, leaving both Britt and Kato speechless.

Kato notices something strange at the corner of his eye. "wait, isn't this your personal instant message account?"

"Yeah, why?"

Kato did a face palm. "Don't you get it? CB knows your personal account!"

Britt gasped "how does he know!" he looked at the username, it was an unknown name.

"Whoever CB is knows that you are Britt Reid, CB also emailed you on the Hornet mail." Kato gulped "it means that CB knows your alter ego."

Britt's eyes widened, "so you're saying that CB knows I'm the Green Hornet? What, how? Why would CB IM me on my personal account."

Kato shrugged "I don't know, but we better be careful. If CB knows who you are, he or she could expose the Hornet."

Britt stopped "who do we know has the initials CB?"

"I was thinking Chudnofsky" Kato replied

"What? That's only a C so I couldn't be him"

Kato thought for a second. "But he does have a second name, Blooknofsky. Hence CB"

Britt still looked confused "but wait, the Green Hornet killed him off a long time ago."

"It could be anyone" Kato stated. "The Hornet needs to be on a low profile for now."

Britt sighed "we'd better tell Casey about this, we'll go to the Sentinel first thing tomorrow morning."

Kato nodded.

Britt stood up "I can't think about this right now, oh yeah I'm going to a party at Paris Hilton's wanna come? All the A-listers are gonna be there! Huh? Wanna come?"

Kato shook his head "umm...no thanks"

"Oh, well, ok, you're welcome to go home early today if you wanna, I don't think there's anything to do today. "

Kato nods. He heads back to the garage to finish up his new fire gun for the Black Beauty. He had a hunch that it would be useful.

Twenty minutes later, Britt comes down to the garage. "Hey Kato, I'm leavin!"

"Ok, I'll shut down the garage when I'm done."

The moment Kato heard Britt's limo back out of the parking lot; he quickly cleans everything up and shuts down the garage, making sure he had locked the garage and turned on the alarm. He hopped onto his bike and drove off.

-End-

**A/N: Who is CB? You'll have to find out! I love Pretty Little Liars so I'm mixing in a little bit of "A" in there…but maybe I'll add a twist to it! I don't own anything. Hope you like it! Thanks a million for reading my story! You make me happy! Thanks a trillion for taking the time to review my story. Questions, ideas, reviews, comments, etc. are welcome!**


	14. Chapter 14

Green Hornet Fanfic- Ep. 14

Last off:

The moment Kato heard Britt's limo back out of the parking lot; he quickly cleans everything up and shuts down the garage, making sure he had locked the garage and turned on the alarm. He hopped onto his bike and drove off.

Kato decided to take a detour from his house and made a right turn. He stopped by Hebe's condo, he'd figured that he needed a break from all this CB information.

* * *

><p>Hebe was in her room doing her tech notes on her bed near the window, her books were spread out, and papers were everywhere. She was listening to her iPod with one ear bud and she was eating a pack of gummy worms while she wrote her notes. Suddenly she heard a pebble hit her window. Hebe pulled off her earphones and put down her book. She walks over to the window and opens up the window to find her boyfriend standing on the ground with his adorable tilted smile on his face.<p>

"Rapunzel, let down your hair?" Kato asks hopefully.

Hebe couldn't help but smile. "How 'bout the front door?"

"Yeah, that'll work too." Kato quickly runs to the front of the condo to meet up with his girlfriend.

Hebe shook her head and smiled. She quickly runs to open the front door to let Kato in.

Hebe watched Kato as he made his way up the stairs. When he arrived at the front of Hebe's front door, Kato kissed Hebe with so much force that they needed the wall to support them.

"Hey, gorgeous!" Hebe whispers as she pulls away from the embrace.

Kato smiled, "Hi"

Hebe laughed, "c'mon in" she takes Kato's hand as they walk into Hebe's condo.

"You're out early today." Hebe says as she and Kato sat down on her bed.

"Well, my boss had to go somewhere so I thought I'll stop by to see my favorite girl and give you one of these"

Kato hands Hebe a coffee cup filled with his famous delicious homemade coffee. Immediately, Hebe face brightens at the sight of Kato's coffee. She took the cup and opened the lid and saw that the foam of the coffee formed a white heart shape instead of his famous leaf…it was her special coffee. She takes a sip of coffee and sighs happily. The taste of Kato's coffee was indescribable, like an orgasm in your mouth…

Kato watched lustfully as Hebe licked the white foam off her upper lip, he couldn't help but think that the white foam was something else…

Hebe chuckled "Baby, you might be the WORST cook I've ever met…. But you make one damn good coffee"

Kato blushed "glad you like it." He grabs Hebe's legs and places them on his lap. "So, what were you doing before I came?"

Hebe takes another sip of coffee, "oh, I've been doin' my tech notes…Jen forced me to do them or else she's banning gummy worms."

Kato chuckled. "You and your gummy worms." He gently tucks a lock of her hair behind her ear and kissed her on the cheek. He slightly lowers his head "do you want me to leave you in peace to do your work?" he whispers

Hebe's eyes widen and grabs Kato's forearm in a flash "NO!" there was a slight pout on her face "please stay…" she says in her innocent child voice. "You'll make my work so much less painful."

Kato laughed "ohh…ok…I'll stay, but you have to finish your work"

Hebe groaned "ugh…fine." She lowers her voice and mutters "you sound exactly like Jen"

"Good girl" Kato kisses Hebe on her forehead.

A couple minutes later, they were sitting back to back and sharing the earphones that connected to Hebe's iPod with Maroon 5's She Will Be Loved playing. Hebe was doing her work while Kato was drawing a cartoon in his sketchbook.

Twenty minutes went by and Hebe lets out a groan that turns into a whine at the end making Kato turn around.

"What's wrong?"

Hebe frowned "I don't wanna do this anymore…I can eat gummy worms somewhere else." She lies down and rests her head on Kato's lap. She looked up at Kato.

Kato bent down and kissed her. "Oh yeah, I have to ask you something."

Hebe sits up "what?"

Kato takes out a deck of playing cards out of his pocket and spreads them out face down. "Pick a card, any card" He says, sounding like a magician.

"Ohh I love magic tricks" she takes out one of the cards.

"Look at it but don't show me"

Hebe holds up the cards and memorizes the card. [_Eight of spades, eight of spades_] she repeats in her mind.

"Ok, now put it back in the deck"

Hebe does as she was told.

Kato shuffles the cards and snaps his fingers. Immediately a card pops up from the rest. "Is your card the eight of spades?"

Hebe takes the card "yes! That's amazing!"

Kato held up a finger to signalize that the trick wasn't finished. "Now, give me the card faced down"

Hebe gives Kato her card.

Kato gives the card a rub on the top of the card and holds it up to Hebe, only this time it was no ordinary card, it had a message:

_Will U go out 2 dinner w/ me 2morrow nite 7?_

Underneath the message was a checkbox next to yes and no.

Hebe couldn't help but melt into his pot of smoothness. "awwwww….." it was all she could say at the moment.

"Check the box of your choice" Kato gestured to the card

Hebe quickly takes a pen from her nightstand and checks the box next to yes and gives the card back to Kato.

Kato looks at the card and smiles.

Hebe scoots over and snuggled her head into his shoulders. She had the cutest, sweetest, most talented boyfriend in the world and she knew it. "You are the sweetest boyfriend ever!"

Kato smiled "well, I was kinda hoping that we can share a noodle together" He takes a gummy worm and puts one end in his mouth, offering her the other end.

Hebe chuckles and leans over to eat the other end of the gummy worms and kisses Kato at the same time.

The rest of the time, Hebe rested her body against Kato and reminisced about the old times until Kato decided to take a nap. Hebe looked over at Kato and smiled. She loved the way Kato sleeps. Although she would never tell him, Kato sleeps like a kindergartener, sleeping on his stomach or side. He had a habit of holding on to something while he slept; in this case it was her. She kissed Kato on the cheek and Kato stirred. He opens one eye, and then the other, blinks twice, and falls back to sleep.

A good ten minutes went by when Kato's phone suddenly rang, making Kato snooze. He grabs his phone out of his left pocket and answers it.

"Hello?" a sudden fear spread across his face

Hebe looked up; she knew that something wasn't right.

Kato hangs up the phone. "I gotta go right now" his voice was serious.

-End-

**A/N: Hi! I hope you liked this eppy, I love writing Kato/Hebe moments because it released my inner "lovey-doveyness" I also love mixing some of my favorite things in my story. For example, I love gummy worms, Kato, magic tricks, yummy coffee, Kato, and Maroon 5! Did you know that Jay Chou (Kato) is a big fanatic of magic tricks? He actually did the trick in the story except without the message. I thought it'll be really nice to incorporate some of Jay's talent into Kato like in the movie! Enough of my boring ranting, thank you SO SO much for reading my story and reviewing them, you guys are the ones that keep this story going and I love you guys! I don't own anything. Remember, please review! I'd appreciate it A LOT!**


	15. Chapter 15

Green Hornet FanFic- Ep. 15

Last off:

A good ten minutes went by when Kato's phone suddenly rang, making Kato snooze. He grabs his phone out of his left pocket and answers it.

"Hello?" a sudden fear spread across his face

Hebe looked up; she knew that something wasn't right.

Kato hangs up the phone. "I gotta go right now" his voice was serious.

"Umm… sure…anything wrong?" Hebe asks

Kato puts is cell phone back into his pocket "yeah, something came up at work. I'll see you later" He give Hebe a peck on her lips and starts towards the door.

"Wait, um... Where's the date?"

"I was thinking the Gonpachi"

"Okay, bye!" Hebe watches her boyfriend leave the door.

* * *

><p>Kato hops onto his bike and drives in the direction to Britt's house as fast as possible. The call he received was from Lenore, all she said was to be at Britt's house fast and hung up. By the tone of her voice he knew something had gone wrong.<p>

He arrived at Britt's mansion when he saw Lenore run over to him.

"It's the garage…it's open, I think someone broke in…" She says in a fearful voice.

"Shit!" Kato and Lenore storm into the opened garage.

"I was on my way over to deliver papers for Britt but I heard a noise so I checked it out and found the garage like this, I called you immediately"

Kato couldn't believe what he was seeing; he had programmed the security system to be impenetrable. How could someone break in? He scanned the room, everything was a mess. His papers were everywhere, destruction was made, and some of his unfinished projects were ruined. Then Kato suddenly remembered something: the blueprints for the weapons, where are they?

He rummaged through his desk, drawers and shelf; all the Green Hornet blueprints were gone. Kato heart was thumping like crazy. Having the Green Hornet blueprints in someone else's hands was like giving them all their secrets and tactics of the Green Hornet. The blueprints contained all of the directions to making the Green Hornet gizmos. Suddenly all gone.

In both frustration and fear, Kato punched the wall, making a big hole in the wall. How could this have happened? He knew for sure he had set the alarm and locked the garage. He opened his firearm closet to find that the guns were gone too. Everything was gone.

"The security camera and alarm was broken" Lenore stated

Kato turned around but he couldn't say anything. He continued the rummage the mess, then in the corner of his eyes, he spots a note lying near the place where the blueprints used to be.

_Missing something?_

_Come find me_

_If you dare…._

_-CB_

CB, he should've known.

"Kato, do you think CB did this?" Lenore steps over the rummage.

"I know CB did it." Kato hands Lenore the note.

Lenore scoffed, "Okay, this CB person is officially getting creepy…how did he know where the garage was located?"

"Obviously CB knows Britt's identity as the Green Hornet. CB knows Britt's personal accounts online"

"What a stalker! I've got to investigate this criminal figure"

Suddenly a limo pulled into the drive way, Britt was back.

Britt stepped out the limo stumbling and drunk. He was singing a song in a slurred voice. Lenore had to hold him steady. She slaps Britt across his face to snap him out of it.

"GET UP YOU DRUNKEN BASTARD!" Lenore yelled making Kato snicker a little.

Britt got up a little and groaned "w-whatty?"

"The Green Hornet's in trouble" Lenore says

Britt was still in his drunken state so he didn't have any reaction other than a slight groan.

Lenore looked at Kato "ugh, let's just get him up to bed. We'll deal with this tomorrow morning."

Kato nodded "what about the garage?"

Lenore sighed "just secure it as best as possible, you're going to have to modify the security system anyways"

Kato and Lenore worked as a team to drag Britt into his bedroom.

After dragging Britt upstairs, Kato and Lenore get ready to leave the mansion.

"When Britt gets up in the morning, meet me at my office at 8 AM sharp, hopefully I'll have more info about CB"

-End-

**A/N: Oh no! The Green Hornet blueprints are gone! What's gonna happen next? That'll count on Kato…**

**Haha! I don't own anything.**

**PS: since this is the 15****th**** eppy, I'd like ALL my readers (yes, you) to complete a survey so I know how I'm doing. I want to hear from you as the reader. So please answer my questions honestly.**

**Do you like this story? Why or why not. (please critique it honestly)**

**Kato/Hebe romantic scenes: More, Less, or it's good the way it is**

**More action? Yes or no**

**Favorite eppy?**

**Interesting enough?**

**Should I continue the story?**

**Thank you soooo much for doing this. It really means a lot. I'll occasionally have more questions so I know how I'm doing. I want to provide an enjoyable story for you but I need your help so please review. I'm sure if you review, Kato and Britt will also be very thankful! Thank you so much for taking the time to do this for me!**


	16. Chapter 16

Green Hornet Fanfic- Ep. 16

Last off:

Kato and Lenore worked as a team to drag Britt into his bedroom.

After dragging Britt upstairs, Kato and Lenore get ready to leave the mansion.

"When Britt gets up in the morning, meet me at my office at 8 AM sharp, hopefully I'll have more info about CB"

* * *

><p>Britt woke up the next morning with a huge headache: hangover. He stared at the ceiling for a moment. How did he get here? What happened last night? He closed his eyes again and dozed off only to be woken up again by Kato.<p>

"Wake up, it's 11:30 already, we were supposed to be at Lenore's office at 8!" Kato says as he puts down Britt's breakfast in front of him.

"Ugh…headache…" he moaned.

"Meet me downstairs in 20 minutes or I'll kick you down." Kato says as he leaves out the door.

After 10 minutes, Britt stumbles down the stairs and meets up with Kato who was sitting in a chair reading the newspaper. He got up and looked at his sleepy and hung- over partner. He slaps Britt clear across his face.

Britt realizes that Kato at just slapped him and in retaliation swung back at Kato, who dodged the swing.

"Are you awake now?" Kato asks.

Britt snapped out of his hangover state. "Uh… yeah"

"Get in the car, Lenore is going to be so pissed at us for being late." Kato said.

Britt and Kato drive to the Daily Sentinel where they found Lenore waiting for them with her arms crossed and a pissed off expression on her face.

"Where were you guys? I thought I asked you to come at 8!" she hissed and smacked Britt on the back of his head.

"Don't blame me." Kato points to Britt without him noticing.

Lenore opened her mouth to say something but closed it. "Ugh…Never mind. Just get into my office! Both of you!"

All three of them sat down in Lenore's office when an assistant served them hot tea and left.

Lenore waited for the assistant to leave out the door before speaking.

"I have been getting phone call after phone call about innocent people murdered in L.A. Do you think CB has anything to do with it?"

"Probably" Kato answered as he took a sip of tea.

"You're the mastermind, what do you think this CB will do next?" Britt asks

"What's even creepier is that CB isn't trying to attack the Hornet directly, instead he or she….its attacking innocent people on the streets, it boggles my mind!"

Kato nodded solemnly

Lenore looked at Britt then at Kato. "Um...Did you tell him what happened last night?"

Britt looked up.

Kato sighed "last night CB broke into m- your garage… he took all of the Green Hornet gizmos and left this." He hands Britt the note from last night.

Britt's face flushed with anger after reading the note. "WE GOTTA TAKE DOWN THIS FILTHY BASTARD DOWN AND BRING HIM TO HORNET JUSTICE!"

"With what?" Lenore retorted "CB knows the Hornet's tactics. CB can probably track you down right here right now if he wanted to"

Britt turned to Kato. "How could you be so careless and let our enemies penetrate our turf!"

Kato stood up, ready to defend himself "I locked the door and my security system are impenetrable."

"Yeah and how's that working out for the garage! IMPENETRABLE MY ASS!"

Kato was boiling with anger; he was more than ready to give Britt a black eye. How dare he blame him for the theft! He was right all along; Britt Reid was exactly like his father.

Lenore couldn't take any more of this "guys just stop!" she sighed "you two fighting like a bunch of kids is not going to get us anywhere!"

Britt and Kato froze. Both of them knew Lenore was right.

Britt finally spoke up"well, what are the police doing about CB?"

Lenore paused for a moment as if she was choosing the right words to say. "The police…don't think CB was responsible for the murders"

"Well who do they think did it? Chudnofsky?" Britt says jokingly.

Lenore slowly shook her head "no…the police are suspecting …. The Green Hornet.

-End-

**A/N: Thanks for reading guys! I appreciated the feedback and I'm still hoping for more! For those of you who demand more action, I will make sure there is more action in the future! Thanks guys!**


	17. Chapter 17

Green Hornet FanFic- Ep. 17

Last off:

Lenore paused for a moment as if she was choosing the right words to say. "The police…don't think CB was responsible for the murders"

"Well who do they think did it? Chudnofsky?" Britt says jokingly.

Lenore slowly shook her head "no…the police are suspecting …. The Green Hornet.

There was a sudden silence in the office.

"What? The cops think I did it?" Britt stands up suddenly. He needed to walk around, to take the information in. "how? Why? The Green Hornet has-"

"Because CB is using the Hornet's weapons commit the crimes. Somehow he/she was able to make a clean getaway without a trace of evidence."

At this moment, Kato spoke up "then how do the police know that the Green Hornet did it?"

"The police found this next to every dead body." Lenore takes out an evidence bag from her the evidence box…in the bag was a business card…that belonged to the Green Hornet.

Britt's jaw dropped when he saw the evidence. "Yeah but anyone can take our business cards and put it next to a dead body!"

"But every one of these cards somehow has your fingerprints on it."

"BUT I DIDN'T DO IT!" Britt almost yells.

"I know you didn't do it, you couldn't have because CB is a lot smarter than you"

"I thought you were the mastermind! What are we supposed to do?"

"I've spent four years studying criminology and I have never seen a criminal like this… but Britt, the Green Hornet and his sidekick MUST stay undercover. The last thing I need is to hear that you two are in jail."

"But we-"Britt started

"Nah!" Lenore interrupted

Britt finally sits down and grumbled. Kato had just finished writing down the information.

Lenore stands up and picks up a bunch of papers from her desk "I have to go to a meeting, remember CB has a good chance of tracking you down so please, and I mean please stay undercover until I figure something out?"

Kato nodded while Britt was toying with a pen.

Lenore exits out her office. Immediately Britt turns to Kato. "We are definitely going out tonight."

"But you heard Lenore, she told us no-"

"Well she was just talking a bunch of crap, besides, if the Hornet doesn't act now CB will just keep haunting us."

Kato thought about it for a moment, it did make sense that they needed to investigate this case.

"We are the Green Hornet; we must do this for the innocent people!" Britt states

"YOU are the Green Hornet, I'm not" Kato retorts

"Well, technically I'm the Green Hornet and you're the… hmm… Orange Rhino"

"That is the WORST name you've ever came up with." Kato commented. "But I agree we should go out and find out more about this CB person"

A smile slowly spreads across Britt's face. "Then it's settled, tonight, the Green Hornet and the Black Beauty are back on the streets!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Hebe was in her condo getting ready for her date. She hummed a soft tune as she looked at herself in the mirror.<p>

"It's so cool for Kato to ask you out using a magic trick like that!" Jen said while she typed something in her laptop. " and he's taking you to Gonpachi's? That's like the fanciest restaurant ever!"

"Yeah…well..." Hebe was trying her best to contain her excitement.

"You don't have to pretend with me, I know you're excited, just let it out, girl!"

Hebe couldn't hold it any longer, "ok..EEEEEEEEEPPPPP! I'M GOIN ON A DATE!" she jumped up and down like a crazy fan girl. "Oh Jen, what do think about this dress?" Hebe goes to her shopping bag and pulls out an amazing looking dress.

Jen looked up from her laptop and squealed "omigosh that is the PERFECT dress!" as Hebe swayed the dress back and forth.

Hebe smiled to herself; she had picked this dress especially for this date. It was indeed perfect. It was a beautiful dark purple dress; she even picked one that showed a little bit of cleavage to bring out her sexy side. (She knew Kato would like that)

Jen closed her laptop and stretched her arms "I bet that if you wore the dress on the date, Kato wouldn't be able to keep his hands off you!"

Hebe giggled. After spending a whole day at the mall, she finally found the perfect outfit to wear on the date.

Jen sighed, "I wish I had a guy that's as sweet as him…do you know if he has a brother?"

"Nope he's the only one." Hebe says as she takes out her makeup bag and decides which shade of blush she was going to wear.

"Darn it" Jen mumbled "but seriously, you two are uber cute together."

Hebe blushed "thanks, hey, which shade should I use, Petal pink or rose red?

"ummmmmm…. Oh that one" she pointed to the pink.

Hebe wanted everything to go perfectly on this date… with her Kato.

-End-

**A/N: Hello! Thanks for reading my story guys! I really appreciate it! I don't own the characters. Please review! Thank you!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: This chapter will have some scene changes between Kato/Britt and Hebe so don't be confused! Thanks for reading you guys are awesome! I'm dedicating this chapter to all you guys who took the time to write a review. Some of you suggested that I incorporate some action into my story and I hear you, so this chapter will have some action in it. (I'm still new at writing fanfic so my action scenes aren't very good, please don't hate on me!) So feel free to give any ideas, questions, comments, reviews, etc. I love hearing from you guys! Thank you and as always, I don't own characters. Enough of my ranting, let's get on with the story!**

Green Hornet FanFic-Ep. 18

Last off:

Hebe wanted everything to go perfectly on this date… with her Kato.

* * *

><p>Kato put on his final piece of his disguise: the black mask. It's been such a long time since he had worn his crime fighting outfit. He looked at himself in the mirror and did a couple of martial art poses for fun. He was Kato during the day, but at night he was… well…Kato. He sighed. There were times when he felt furious when Britt takes all of the credit and brags about it to the girls but he never said anything. Even Britt knew that without him, he would be dead by now. Kato snapped out of his daydream when he heard footsteps. He looked up at the mirror's reflection to see Britt coming in the room with his green Hornet outfit. Britt was struggling with the buttons on his shirt.<p>

"Ugh stupid button…why…won't it button?" He said getting frustrated.

Kato tried his hardest to stifle a laugh "looks like someone's getting f-"

"Don't you dare say it, Kato!" Britt snapped

"*cough* fatty *cough*"

"I HEARD THAT!" Britt shouted.

Finally Britt managed to button up his shirt but he left the top button undone or it would choke him to death. "God, it's been a while."

Once again, they were the Green Hornet duo again. Britt's smart phone made a plink sound indicating a text message. Britt pressed "view" and read the message "uh… Kato guess who just texted me…" Britt held up the phone so that Kato could read the message.

_What happens when you corner the Hornet?_

_You trap it in a jar and watch it die helplessly… _

_-CB_

Britt looked up from his phone. "We gotta get rid of this guy before he get out of hand… do you have the Black Beauty ready?" Britt asks

Kato nods.

They go down to the garage where Kato pressed a button that made the Black Beauty appear.

"I never get tired of that! Man, its beautiful…and still black!" Britt exclaims as he climbs into the backseat of the car

Kato rolled his eyes and stepped into the car. He starts the engine and immediately a roar of the engine echoed in the garage and the head lights turned on filling the garage an ominous green light.

* * *

><p>Finally Hebe was ready for her date. She washed her hair and styled it carefully and her curls bounced as she walked around. Her dress hugged her small petite figure, creating a sexy image. Jen helped her with her makeup so she looked like she had just stepped out of the pages of a fashion magazine. She couldn't help but feel incredibly hyper.<p>

"How do I look?" Hebe spun around for Jen to get a 360 degree look.

"Like a supermodel!" Jen said examining her look "believe me, you're gonna make Kato swoon in that dress."

Hebe blushed. She took one last look at herself in the mirror, slightly fixing her hair and smoothing out her dress. "I think I'm ready to go."

"Wait! Lemme get a picture!" Jen grabs her camera from her desk. "Say cheese!"

Hebe posed for the picture and laughed "can I go now? You're exactly like my mom!"

"Aww my little bumblebee is growing up!" Jen imitated Hebe's mom and giving her a hug.

Hebe giggled "ok, I'm gonna go now!" She grabs her clutch bag and her keys

"Have fun!" Jen exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Britt and Kato drove downtown, investigating any crime scenes on their paths. To be honest, they didn't really know what they were doing because they didn't have Lenore faxing in information. Kato had turned the Black Beauty white so that the police don't recognize them too easily.<p>

Britt sighed, "This is hella boring, and no one's doing any crime shit."

Kato kept driving, keeping tabs on where they have investigated. Suddenly on the corner of his eye, he catches a glimpse of the car behind them driving slowly… as if it was following them…

* * *

><p>Hebe parked and stepped out of her car and walked into the Gonpachi's restaurant. The moment she stepped in the door, she was awestruck by the fancy décor and the delightful aroma of the food. She was greeted by a kind-looking waitress and ushered her to her seat. Hebe scanned the restaurant, Kato wasn't here yet.<p>

She waited a few minutes before she decided to call him. She took out her phone, dialed his number and waited.

Kato's voice mail came up. _Hi this is Kato, please leave a message!_

Hebe sighed. She looked at her watch and it read 6:30 [_hmm…I'm early]_ she thought to herself.

* * *

><p>Kato kept his eye on his rear- view mirror as he turned right, the car behind them followed. "Britt, I think that car is following us."<p>

Britt turned back to look at the car "nah they're just a bunch of people in that van wearing red masks, probably going to some circus." He randomly rolled down the car window and stuck his middle finger out at the car behind them.

Out of nowhere, a bullet strikes the back of the Black Beauty, the masked people behind them had guns and they were aiming for the Green Hornet.

Kato swerved the car to the left "WHY THE HELL DID YOU PISS THEM OFF!" he yelled

A bullet hit the glass and stuck in it while other bullets were aimed at the tires.

"WHAT DO WE DO?" Britt yelled back

"Hang on…" Kato muttered through his gritted teeth. He pressed a button and a sniper gun pops out of the truck and started to fire automatically at the van, shattering their window.

One of the bullets hit the driver of that van and the vehicle spun out of control. It crashed into a building and exploded. People were shouting and cars crashed against each other causing chaos on the streets.

* * *

><p>Hebe looked at her watch again, 7:30. [<em>Where the hell is he?] <em>she thought. Kato was never late for any of their dates. She picked up her phone again and dialed his number.

_Hi this is Kato, please leave a message!_

Hebe groaned. A waitress approached her with an order- something- or- leave expression on her face.

"Are you ready to order, miss?" the waitress asked impatiently.

"Um… I'll just have chicken stir fry, thanks" Hebe hands the waitress her menu.

She looked around and notices that some guys were staring at her as if they were thinking why a she is eating by herself. [_No, Kato's going to come…he would never ditch me._] She thought to herself.

* * *

><p>Britt watched as the car exploded behind them. "Whew, we lost them!"<p>

Before he could say anything else, four cars appeared out of nowhere and approached the Black Beauty.

"Shit" Kato cursed.

The vans trapped the Hornet for all four directions. One van opened its windows and shot at the Beauty.

"KATO, WE'RE TRAPPED!" Britt yelled

Kato quickly pressed a button and spikes popped out of the tires. He bumped the van on the left, trying to pop the other van. Sparks flew everywhere and the chase continued. Kato made a sharp right turn, causing the rear to drift. But when he looked back there were only two vans. He heard the sound of sirens blaring…

* * *

><p>Hebe poked at her chicken stir fry, she didn't fell hungry anymore. She felt a sting of tears in her eyes. It was 9:45 already and the restaurant was already closing. Kato never showed up. A waiter came up to her.<p>

"Hey um…We're closing so…"

"Oh sorry, I was just about to leave." She placed a twenty on the table. "Keep the change" she stood up and started towards the door.

Right when she walked out of the door, the tears started to roll uncontrollably down her cheeks. She knows that she's been stood up by her boyfriend.

Her tears stopped when a van pulled up and slowed down behind her, following her…

Hebe turned her head and walked faster, the van moved faster. Her heart was pounding. In an instant, four men in black jumped out of the van and tried to grab her.

Hebe screamed and managed to kick and elbow two of the thugs and started to run the other way while the remaining thugs chased her. Her adrenaline was pumping.

Her first instinct: run back to the restaurant for safety. She open the door and ran inside with the thugs closely behind. But before Hebe could get any further than the first table, the same "kind-looking" waitress blocked her path and grabbed her. Hebe struggled but couldn't free herself. "LET ME GO!" the woman shoved a cloth over her mouth and nose and she became unconscious….everything went black…

-End-


	19. Chapter 19

Green Hornet FanFic- Ep. 19

Last off:

Her first instinct: run back to the restaurant for safety. She open the door and ran inside with the thugs closely behind. But before Hebe could get any further than the first table, the same "kind-looking" waitress blocked her path and grabbed her. Hebe struggled but couldn't free herself. "LET ME GO!" the woman shoved a cloth over her mouth and nose and she became unconscious….everything went black…

Hebe woke up, her head was aching like crazy and she felt movement around her and she realized that she was in a van. A gauze was in her mouth and her hands and feet were tied up. Hebe spots a pocket knife at the very corner of the van. She looks at the thugs to make sure they didn't notice her. She scoots herself over to the corner in attempt to grab the knife. The knife was just out of her reach. She managed to touch it with her fingertips but the knife slipped and fell to the other side with a loud _clank. _

Immediately, one of the thugs turned around and saw that Hebe was trying to escape. "YOU LITTLE BITCH!" he grabs her roughly by the hair and presses a gun at her head. "IMA KILL YOU!" yelled the thug.

Before he could pull the trigger, something rammed the van hard, causing the thug to fly to the front of the car. Hebe, in fear, peeks out at the window to see a black 1965 Chrysler Imperial. She frowned, where had she heard about this car? Then it hit her, the Black Beauty. Her eyes widened when she remembered who drives the Black Beauty, super villain Green Hornet.

She heard gunshots fired to and from the Beauty. The Black beauty drove beside the van and suddenly the sidekick dress in black jumped into the van and started to beat the crap out of every thug with ease using his nunchucks. In the chaos, Hebe secretly hid a gun that a thug had dropped. Hebe watched in both fear and astonishment at the sidekick's fighting abilities. He locked his nunchucks on drive and before the van crashes; he grabs Hebe and breaks a window to make his escape.

The whole time Hebe was screaming to let her go but the masked sidekick gripped onto her tightly, not saying a word. He threw her in the back seat of the car and jumped back in the driver seat.

"LET ME GO!" she tried to yell through the gauze in her mouth.

The Green Hornet stayed silent as the sidekick drove the Beauty. Finally after 20 minutes of nothing but Hebe's screaming, enough was enough, they turned down to a dark alley. Britt grabbed Hebe by her wrists and threw her on the ground.

Immediately, Hebe shot out her hidden gun and pointed the gun at the Hornet then at his sidekick. "STAY BACK OR I'LL SHOOT!" Her hands were trembling from fear and her knees were wobbly.

Kato took a step forward. Hebe pointed the gun at him "STAY BACK!" She yelled.

Kato sighed. "Hebe" he says calmly

Hebe's eyes widened "H-HOW DO YOU MY NAME? "She cocked her gun, ready to pull the trigger.

Kato pulled off his mask and took off his hat. "It's me"

Hebe couldn't believe her eyes. Her shaky hands dropped the gun and she tried to back away but she stumbled on a rock and fell backwards.

Kato ran to her and tried to help her but Hebe refused. "get away!"

Kato managed to hold onto her arm while she struggled to get up. Hebe immediately jerked away from him. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME YOU FILTHY BASTARD!"

Kato was shocked. "Hebe, I –"

Hebe started sobbing; she was still traumatized from what happened "WE'RE THROUGH, I HATE YOU AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" she went up to Kato and slapped him clear across his face, leaving a visible red mark on his face. "good-bye Kato" she whispers through her tears.

-End-

**A/N: AWWW….. bummer… do you think Hebe and Kato should make up or break up for good? I want your opinions on what you think. I don't own the characters. Please review! Nothing makes me happier than going online and finding out I have a new comment on my story. It truly warms my heart when I see a new review because I know that people are reading my story and I'm motivated to write more! So PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: heeeeyyyyy! It's the 20****th**** eppy! Thank you oh so much for reading this far. I especially want to thank all of my reviewers who actually took the time to review my story. You guys make me sooooo happy to see that I have people who read my story. I hope to make many more eppys (100+ maybe?) idk I just love writing for you guys! Anyway, thank you soooo much!**

Green Hornet FanFic- Ep. 20

Last off:

Kato managed to hold onto her arm while she struggled to get up. Hebe immediately jerked away from him. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME YOU FILTHY BASTARD!"

Kato was shocked. "Hebe, I –"

Hebe started sobbing; she was still traumatized from what happened "WE'RE THROUGH, I HATE YOU AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" she went up to Kato and slapped him clear across his face, leaving a visible red mark on his face. "Good-bye Kato" she whispers through her tears.

Kato stood there, part of him wanted to run to her and explain everything, but another part of him knew that he had hurt her really badly.

Hebe wiped her last tear as she made her way up the stairs to her condo unit. She opened the door and was surprised to see that Jen was still up at 2:15 in the morning. Jen looked up from her book and gasped. "Omigod, what happened to you? You look like you got ran over by a monster truck!"

Hebe looked at herself in the mirror. What seemed like a perfect night became a nightmare. Her dress was torn and ruined, her hair was knotted, and her makeup was smeared. The thought of what happened tonight made her tears come back.

Jen rushed over to hug Hebe, "Bee, what happened?"

Hebe stayed silent. She really didn't want to talk about it

Jen gasped "Oh. My. God. It's Kato isn't it? What the hell did he do to you?" Jen had an eerie power of reading people's minds.

_Kato_. The thought of him made Hebe burst into tears "h-h-he stood m-me up!" she wailed.

"THAT JERKFACE!" Jen yelled. "what'd you do?"

"I-I broke up…w-with him" Hebe's eyes started to well up all over again "…h-he never s-showed up!" she continued to sob into Jen's shoulder.

Jen hugged her until Hebe had slightly calmed down. "Y'know what Bee, you don't need him. He clearly doesn't know that you're the best catch he's ever gonna get so it's his loss. He doesn't deserve you one bit, Bee" Jen patted her on the back.

Hebe sniffled and looked at her "y-you're right, I don't need him."

"Yeah that's right!"

Hebe sighed, trying to calm herself down. "Thanks Jen…for everything" she wiped away her tears.

Jen hugged her again "hey, anything for my best friend. Remember, if you need anything, just come talk to me."

Hebe smiled weakly and hugged back. It was nice to have a best friend who always has your back.

"Wait so how'd you get so messed up like this" Jen pointed to Hebe's dress.

"Um…It's a long story" she obviously couldn't tell her that her ex-boyfriend was a super villain and that she was kidnapped by a bunch of thugs.

Hebe looked out the window "I can't believe that Kato …was never that guy I thought he was."

"Men" Jen grumbled. "sooo are you gonna be ok?"

"Yeah… I'm gonna get changed at head to bed"

* * *

><p>Kato didn't say anything in the Black Beauty. Britt glanced at him to see if he was okay, nothing. Just his normal expressionless face, as if the breakup never happened.<p>

"Hey Kato, you alright?" Britt spoke up.

Kato stayed silent as he pulled up to the garage. he immediately got out of the car, pulled off his mask and hat and tossed it on his desk and went to the changing to change out of his suit. Britt was just about to leave when he saw his sad partner in crime grab a four bottles of whiskey and beer out his fridge and stormed out of the garage.

He barged into his apartment and opened the first bottle of whiskey and drank it straight from the bottle. It's been a while since he'd gotten drunk but he didn't care. He drained the first bottle within two minutes. Tears began to flood in his eyes. The last time he actually cried was when he was four and he was at his parent's funeral. He drank half of the second bottle of beer before he slid down to the floor sobbing like a little boy. Hebe was the first girl he'd ever had a true crush on. She was also the only girl who didn't make fun of him at school when he didn't know a word in English.

If only that drug lasted a little longer…

If only CB never sent out the messages…

If only they'd listened to Lenore…

If only he didn't ask her out on this very day…

If only he never agreed to be the Green Hornet's sidekick…

If only…

He would still have her.

-End-

**A/N: I don't own characters. Please review! I love reading you reviews it makes me smile : ) thanks!**

**Attention Jay Chou fans: guess what? It's that time of the year again! His new album is coming out! Yay! So check it out and support his music!**

**OMG do you love Kato? Well, here's your chance to show your love. Jay has been nominated for people's choice awards 2012 in the category of Best Superhero! If you think Kato deserves to win, go vote for him NOW! Remember, Kato is counting on us! So go to the people choice website and vote!**


	21. Chapter 21

Green Hornet FanFic- Ep. 21

Last off:

If only he never agreed to be the Green Hornet's sidekick…

If only…

He would still have her.

Kato woke up with a severe headache and nauseous feeling in the morning. He didn't even have the strength to sit up. He'd drained all four bottles of whiskey and two cans of beer. He picked up the nearest bottle to see if there were any last drops of its content. Just when he held up the bottle, he noticed a small piece of paper stuffed inside the bottle. Kato shook the paper out of the bottle and read it... despite his extreme dizziness, he was still able to make out the words on the note.

_Awww…looks like someone got dumped._

_Now your little ex-girlfriend knows your secret…_

_-CB_

It took Kato a few minutes for him to process the information in his drunken head. He crumbled the piece of paper. He stared at the ceiling for what seemed like forever. Finally he decided to get up and stumble towards the bedroom. He didn't feel like going to work or answering any of Britt's annoying calls.

* * *

><p>It has been nearly three days since the break up. When his name was mentioned or he called, Hebe always pretended that she wasn't into him anymore, but in truth she still felt a slight sting in her heart. Jen had been a really nice friend by treating her to a girl's night out. She was in her condo with Jen as they watched reruns of NCIS. Hebe had gone into the kitchen to get more popcorn when Jen heard a small pebble hit the window. Jen turned off the TV and headed for the window to see what's going on.<p>

"Hey Bee, it's your ex-boyfriend, Kato, what do you want me to do? Throw a chair down there?"

Hebe paused. Before the breakup, her first instinct whenever she heard his name was to run into his arms and kiss him like there's no tomorrow. She put down the bowl of popcorn and sighed.

"Just…let him in…I want to talk to him."

A few moments later, Kato walked into her condo. Hebe greeted him without a smile and gestured him to sit down. Hebe turned to Jen "hey Jen, um…can we have a moment, in private?"

"Sure thing, but if he does anything to you, know that there are steak knives in the kitchen drawer to the left." She said as she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

There was an awkward silence between them until Hebe decided to speak up. "I wanna know what happened that night. I want to know everything." Her voice was stern.

Kato sighed, "It's a long story"

"I got time"

Kato took a deep breath and told her everything. From the time he and Britt decided to decapitate James Reid's statue head to what happened that night. He intentionally left out CB since it was still confidential. By the time he was done, Hebe was silent.

"So you and Britt are actually heroes working with villains?" somehow, she didn't feel that the story was convincing enough.

"in a way, yes. Hebe, you got to believe me." Kato tried to take her hand but she jerked it away as if she touched boiling water. Hebe took a few steps away from him.

"Hebe, please don't do this to me." Kato felt his heart being ripped apart.

Hebe stared at him with fear in her eyes, as though he was a different person.

"Hebe, I'm still the same guy you dated before that night. I still love you." Kato's voice started to crack.

"If you loved me, then why didn't you tell me? How can I trust you ever again?" Hebe's voice was serious.

"Because I was trying to protect you! You're the only person I've ever loved." Kato cried.

Hebe opened her mouth to say something but couldn't. She could see the disparity in his eyes.

Kato when on, "Listen, you were always the first person I think of when I get up in the morning and you're also the last person I think of before I go to sleep. I can never stop thinking about you! You know that I'll do anything for you, to keep you happy…to keep you safe. I'm sorry for what I did but please Hebe, you gotta believe me. "

Hebe look down at her feet, she couldn't bear to look him in the eyes. Deep inside, she wanted to forgive him…

"Hebe, I'll let you kick me, punch me, hurt me as badly as you want and I swear I won't dodge any blows, but will you please forgive me?"

Hebe looked up and walked towards him. "I'm not gonna hurt you…and yes, I forgive you and I also believe you"

Kato let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you. Oh I almost forgot." He takes out a small decorated box from _Cartier _and held it out in front of her. "I forgot to give this to you on our so- called date that night. I was saving up for parts to build a new ray gun but, you're more important."

Hebe opened the box carefully. She gasped to see the most beautiful pair of silver earrings she has ever seen. "y-you remembered our date?"

"Yeah, of course. How can I forget to go on a date with the prettiest girl in the world?" Kato smiled.

Hebe looked at the earrings again admiring the craftsmanship of it.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Kato started.

Hebe looks up "what?"

Kato slightly fixed his hair and stood up straight "Hebe, will you be my girlfriend…again?"

-End-

**A/N: AHHHHHHH! What will Hebe say? Review to find out! I kinda like making Kato have a soft side for a girl…hehe. (I know it's a bit off character) Thanks. I don't own the characters. I really want to hear from you, my readers so please review! (I know, I might sound annoying but PLEASE REVIEW! IT WARMS MY HEART! Lol) **

**Oh, in case you're wondering what Hebe looks like in person, I actually based her on a real famous person (I made up her personality tho. I just used her name). Her name is Hebe Tian and she is a Chinese singer from the Asian girl band SHE. She was also rumored to have dated Jay Chou before so that's why I used her name (don't know if it's true tho.). She actually guest starred in one of Jay's earlier music video, Retreat. It's a really great song. I chose her as Kato's love interest because I think the real Hebe and Jay Chou have really good chemistry together and they're great friends. (you can totally see it in the music video!) so if you're wondering what she looks like then look her up in the Retreat music video (youtube?) with Jay Chou!**

**OH OH OH! GREAT NEWS Jay Chou's 11****th**** album is coming out! Can't wait? Don't worry, he has already released two new songs, Shadow and Exclamation Mark (the music video for Exclamation Mark is really kickass!) Check it out!**


	22. Chapter 22

Green Hornet FanFic- Ep. 22

Last off:

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Kato started.

Hebe looks up "what?"

Kato slightly fixed his hair and stood up straight "Hebe, will you be my girlfriend…again?"

Hebe was shocked for a moment. She'd never thought that he would ask this question right at this time. She went up to him and kissed him on the cheek. "I think…it's best if we…remained friends…" her voice trailed off at the end of the sentence.

Kato's heart sank. "Why are you doing this?"

Hebe felt her throat close up "I-I don't know if I could deal with all this…with the Green Hornet, our relationship, and other stuff, I don't think I could handle it." There was a long moment of silence. "I mean, it's best if we remain single for now, y'know? Get to see other people…" Hebe continued. She struggled to act like it wasn't a big deal to her, but she knew she was torn apart inside.

_[I DON'T want to "see other people"; you're the only girl I love!] _Kato's mind screamed.

"So I guess this is it huh? We're gonna be just friends from now on." Hebe said.

Kato wanted to slap some sense into her and tell her that he would never want to be friends with her…he wanted to be more than friends with her. Kato slowly nodded. "Hebe..."

"Um… goodbye, friend" Hebe looked at him and showed him the door.

Kato looked back at her and walked silently out the door.

As soon as Kato left, Hebe couldn't help herself, she plopped herself onto her bed and sobbed her heart out. She had just received a chance to get back with her Kato, but she was stupid enough to reject the offer.

* * *

><p>Kato spent the next four days in Britt's garage. He'd figured that the only way he was ever going to get through the breakup was to burden himself with work. He'd finished drawing five different blueprints for a missile launcher when Britt barged into the garage.<p>

"Hey, Kato! You're here!"

Kato nodded weakly and returned back to his drawings.

"So I guess you broke up with your chick that night, huh?"

Kato felt his fists clench up. Of course, Britt just has to rub it in.

"ehhh. That bitch ain't even that hot. I bet you ca-"Britt started. The next second he found himself on the floor and Kato's fist inches away from his nose.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY ANYTHING BAD ABOUT HEBE!" Kato shouted. He raised his fist ready to give Britt a black eye.

"Ahhh, Kato! Ok, ok! I won't say anything bad…about her" Britt pleaded for mercy.

Kato got up and help Britt up. "Jesus Christ, you don't have to kill me to get your point across!" Britt mumbled as he dusted himself off. Then he realized something. "awwww…. Does someone still have feelings for Hebe? Does he still wuv her?" Britt nudged Kato.

Kato tried to ignore the comment.

"I think someone still likes her!" Britt continued to pester Kato. He walked over to the fridge and pulled out two cans of beer. He offered one to Kato. "Dude, she's just a chick. One day you'll meet another one and you'll forget about her."

Kato took the can and hurled it across the room. "She's not just another chick to me; she means the world to me." He voice rose. "But you would never know that feeling."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"The only girls you've ever dated are mindless sex toys with big boobs and no brain!" Kato scoffed

"DON'T you ever say that about my ladies!" Britt swung at Kato, who dodged the hit by a mere inch. "I think we've done this before! I can still push you into the swimming pool and this time I'll let you drown!"

Kato paused, he _hated _the swimming pool. Last time, he'd been in there, he had to be fished out by an inflatable lobster. Since then, Britt never forgot about that incident. He decided to let it go, he didn't feel like fighting with him right now.

Britt sighed. "Hey man, sorry I didn't know she mean that much to you." He knew that if Kato ever let him win a fight, something was up.

Kato ignored him.

There was a long awkward silence between them.

"Hey Kato," Britt spoke up while fiddling with a screwdriver, "if CB were to kill either Hebe or me, your xiong di, who'd you save?"

-End-

**A/N: Hello! *sigh* I've been upset lately…no reviews these few eppys. I wonder if there are still people reading this story. But I want some feedback every now and then please. PLEASE feel free you post your questions, ideas, comments, reviews, anything. A lot of reviews makes a happy writer! lol. I seriously enjoy writing for you guys tho! Your comments and reviews have been very sweet (yes, I read every one of them!) they inspire my future eppys. I don't own characters. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! XD**

**Jay Chou fans! Check out Jay's new song/music video "Mine Mine" it is SOOOOOO GOOD! **


	23. Chapter 23

Green Hornet FanFic- Ep. 23

Last off:

"Hey Kato," Britt spoke up while fiddling with a screwdriver, "if CB were to kill either Hebe or me, your xiong di, who'd you save?"

Kato paused for a second, he'd never thought of this question not did he ever want to. "I don't save babbling idiots." He muttered.

Britt ignored the comment. "Hey, so are you and Hebe gonna back together?"

"I don't think so. She told me that she just wanted to be platonic friends."

"Ouch, the friend zone"

Kato scoffed "yeah, I know."

Britt finished off his beer, "oh hey, were you able to reach Casey? She keeps hanging up on me."

Kato shook his head. "She's pissed because the Green Hornet went out and caused problems"

"That's what you get when stupid thugs mess with the Hornet!" Britt exclaimed. Suddenly there was a "plink" sound coming from Britt's phone.

"Is it CB?" Kato asked

"Nope, I just got an invite to Ms. Kardashian's birthday bash! Bye!" Britt was out the door before Kato could say anything else.

"Keep your pants on!" Kato joked.

"No promises" answered Britt from a distance.

Kato sighed to himself. It must be nice to party almost every night with hot socialites and drink until you're on the floor unconscious.

Kato checked his phone for the time and found that he had one missed call. He recognized that number: Hebe. He decided to text her.

K: u called me?

It took a few minutes before a message from the other end popped up.

H: yeah, may I come over to the garage?

K: yeah sure, why?

H: I miss talking to you…

Kato's heart pounded, did she want him back?

K: sure, come whenever.

H:kk

It wasn't long until he heard someone park their car.

"Hey Kato!" Hebe exclaims cheerfully

"hi"

Hebe gave Kato a friendly hug. Kato felt a surge of disappointment. This time, the hug felt different, it wasn't the way she used to hug him. Hebe seems to have forgotten that they've dated before.

"So what's up?" Hebe asks as she walks into the garage.

"Nothing much, just finished painting a car."

"I miss being around all this stuff guns, tools, cars, and motor oil…" she paused "you do know why I'm here right?"

Kato shrugged

"I wanna see the 1965 Chrysler Imperial!" she says squealing up and down.

Kato smiled "oh, ok… watch your step'' he pressed the button causing the floor panel to turn upside down, revealing the Black Beauty.

"WOW!' she was speechless. "that is a gorgeous car!"

Kato grinned "best of the best!"

Hebe walked over to the car and studied it carefully, complementing the detail of its features. "you _built _this?"

"Yep"

"Not bad, Kato, not bad" Hebe circled around the car once more

Kato smirked "you think you can do better?"

"I know can upgrade it" Hebe replies

Kato scanned the garage. "y'know, I might need a part-time assistant around here and I was thinking th-"

"I'LL TAKE IT!" Hebe jumped before Kato could finish the sentence

Kato smiled "I thought you might."

"Yay! My first job!" Hebe danced around.

Kato watched as Hebe danced around with joy, he hoped that he'd be able to show her that he was the right guy for her…

the rest of the time they chattered about how their life was going and shared funny stories. There was the occasionally silence between them but they managed to carry on new conversations.  
>"Wait, so about the Green Hornet," Hebe started "why is it that he's always in the papers but not you?"<p>

Kato thought about it for a moment "I'm too fast for TV and camera"

Hebe laughed. "And why don't you have a name, I mean you do all the work."

Kato shrugged "ehhh…I never got one, although Britt's been giving me stupid names like Blue Wombat"

"That does not fit you" Hebe said stifling a laugh "but I think you deserve a name like…yellow spider"

Kato tilted his head, "ew"

"Hmm….purple dolphin?"

"I hate water"

Hebe laughed "oh ok…hmm…lemme think….what's your favorite color?

"Black" it was the first color that popped into his brain.

"Favorite animal?"

"Don't have one"

"Hmm… oh oh oh I got it! Wait for it…" Hebe paused for a dramatic moment "THE BLACK…FLY"

Kato couldn't help but stare at her with his are-you-serious look

"What? You don't like it? I thought it was clever" Hebe crossed her arms.

"How so?"

"Well, first off, your outfit is black, you always so quiet around people like a "fly on a wall", and you're fly…like a G6!"

"Clever" Kato commented

"I know" she looked at him and smiled.

Kato missed that smile, he missed everything about her, her strawberry scented hair, the tasted of her vanilla lip gloss, they way her arms felt around him…

For a split second, both of them stared into each other's eyes. They didn't say anything even if they wanted to…

Kato felt himself lean in for a kiss when Hebe phone sounded. _So close._

"Oh sorry it's a text" Hebe glanced at the phone. "I gotta run, I gotta date to go to.'

Kato stood up so quickly he almost lost his balance "WHAT DATE?" he couldn't help the jealousy in his voice "WITH WHO?"

-End-

**A/N: Hi guys! Thank you for reading my story! I LOVE reviews! I really do, I treat every review like it's from a top critic. I wanna hear your comments, ideas, and other stuff. So please review so I know that people are still reading. I wanna keep writing this story for you! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Even though Jay Chou didn't get nominated for favorite movie superhero, we still wish him the best of luck.**


	24. Chapter 24

Green Hornet FanFic-Ep. 24

Last off:

"Oh sorry it's a text" Hebe glanced at the phone. "I gotta run, I gotta date to go to.'

Kato stood up so quickly he almost lost his balance "WHAT DATE?" he couldn't help the jealousy in his voice "WITH WHO?"

"A guy I met back in collage" Hebe answered while she texted back.

Kato frowned "I don't think you should go on the date."

Hebe looked up from her phone and scoffed "excuse me? Since when are you in charge of my life?"

"I'm just saying that this guy could be a jerk" Kato retorted

Hebe raised an eyebrow "really? Because if there's a jerk, I'm looking at him right now"

"Just don't go, ok?" Kato begged

"Why?" Hebe sassed back

Kato opened his mouth to say something but didn't. [_You can't go because you're still my girlfriend…_] he thought.

Hebe narrowed her eyes "are you…jealous?"

Kato froze. "Not at all…I'm just warning you…as a friend" he pretended to go back to his work. He shrugged casually "go on and have fun…doesn't bother me one bit" he tried to say but there was still the twitch of jealousy in his voice.

"Well then, I better go now I'm late for my date"

Kato ignored the comment but watched her walk out the door and leaving it to slam by itself.

He sighed [_what the hell did I do?]_

* * *

><p>A few weeks had gone by since Hebe started working in Britt's garage. Kato did his best to block out Hebe's blabbering on how amazing her new boyfriend was.<p>

He was in the middle of wielding a piece of metal when he heard Hebe over the sizzle of the fire.

She looked at her phone "AWWW…. He is so cute!" she quickly texted him back.

Kato rolled his eyes and grumbled to himself.

Hebe was walking around the garage when something caught her eye "hey what's this?" she picked up an object that looked like a modified gun.

Kato looked up "oh, that's Britt's gas gun"

"Gas gun?"

"Whatever you do, don't pull the trigger "Kato warned

"Why not?"

"I think it's broken, I have to fix it when I have time"

"I'll do it"

Kato nodded "knock yourself out" he looked at the gun. "not literally" he added.

Kato watched her as she walked room to the other side of the garage. He couldn't help noticing how nice her hair looked and the way her hips swayed when she walked. It REALLY bothered him that there was another guy was dating her now.

He walked over to Hebe and watched as she cleverly took apart the gun and started repairing it, humming a soft tune while she worked.

Kato decided to break the silence. "Hey, I talked to Britt the other day and he wants to give you a tour of the Daily Sentinel building, y'know now that you know…"

Hebe carefully fitted the screw in place "ok, sure"

There was a long period of silence between them.

"… and done" Hebe said as she screwed the last bolt in place.

"Wow that was fast" Kato raised an eyebrow.

Hebe smiled "what's next?"

"You're really enthusiastic about this job aren't you?" Kato joked

"Hey, if you spent your whole morning stuck in a drab computer science class, you would want to do something you love too."

Kato chuckled as he leaned against the counter.

Hebe's phone suddenly rang. Hebe jogged to her purse and pulled out her iPhone. "hey babe….uh-huh….yeah…"

Kato winced at the fact that she was calling another guy her baby.

"… 'kay…bye" Hebe finished off. "Hey Kato, I have to leave early today my boyfriend's taking me out to dinner."

Kato nodded wearily he felt that it was no use trying to fight with her…he knew that Hebe was one of those girls when a relationship didn't work out with a guy; it was never going to work out. Bottom line, their relationship together was already down the drain. "Go on, I-I'll work a little later tonight"

"Um…okay, well, good night!" Hebe grabbed her stuff and headed for the door.

Kato faked a smile. "Night"

Kato worked until about 8 o'clock that night. Exhausted, he shut down the garage and was ready to go home. On his way home, all he could think about was Hebe. He missed knowing every aspect of her daily life. He noticed that she's been somewhat closed off from him. Sure, they'd had fun together fixing up cars and stuff, but Hebe seemed to be a little more distant than she used to be.

Kato tightened his grip on the motorcycle handles _if only that night didn't happen…she wouldn't be going out with some other guy…_

-End-

**A/N: Hey! So I have a problem: do you think Kato and Hebe should break up or make up? I really need you, the reader's advice. So vote in your reviews. Thank you for reading! It makes me really happy. I'm totally open to tips, ideas, and comments so please REVIEW! I like reviews so I know that people are still reading my stories. But overall I love writing this story and I hope you have as much fun reading it as I did writing it! I LOVE YOU ALL! YOUR COMMENTS HAVE BEEN SO SWEET AND I LOVE HEARING FROM YOU! Thank you!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	25. Chapter 25

Green Hornet FanFic- Ep. 25

Last off:

Kato worked until about 8 o'clock that night. Exhausted, he shut down the garage and was ready to go home. On his way home, all he could think about was Hebe. He missed knowing every aspect of her daily life. He noticed that she's been somewhat closed off from him. Sure, they'd had fun together fixing up cars and stuff, but Hebe seemed to be a little more distant than she used to be.

Kato tightened his grip on the motorcycle handles _if only that night didn't happen…she wouldn't be going out with some other guy…_

As he approached the curb with his motorcycle, he noticed a small figure sitting on the curb near his apartment. It was already dark except for the street light so he couldn't tell who it was. He cautiously walked over to find that the figure was a girl. It was a girl who looked a lot like Hebe, wait, it _was _Hebe. What the hell was she doing here?

Hebe finished the last drop of whiskey and dropped the bottle. She moaned and reached for a new one. All around her were empty bottles and cans of alcohol. She was dead drunk and she didn't even know it.

Kato approached her with nothing to say. He knew that Hebe almost never drank but when she did, she could drink as much as Britt.

"Cheers…to the …freakin' weekenddddd…" Hebe had already begun to slur her words. She laughed and chugged the bottle, half of the contents dripped down her chin. She wiped her mouth and laughed again.

Kato sat quietly beside her "what happened to you" he asked calmly.

Hebe shook her head weakly "n-nothing, j-just wanted a drinkkkk" she groaned and plopped herself on the curb. She reached for another bottle and popped it open, she started to drink but Kato quickly took it away from her.

"I think you had enough, Hebe"

Hebe whined "nooooooo give it backkkk…give m-me…" she pouted and tried to stand up but she toppled over.

Kato quickly caught her and help her back on the curb. Usually when Hebe was this drunk, he knew that something wasn't right and he was concerned.

"I got …it…I-I'm fineee" her voice rose. She felt around the floor to see if there was any more beer left. "It's not… like I'm….drunk…or anythingggg" she slurred.

"No, you're not fine" Kato replied quietly.

Hebe laughed for a while and shook her head "haha…you're right…I-I'm not fineee, not fine at all" she stopped. "I got into a fight with…m-my boyfriend" she burst into giggles that turned into sobs "HE'S A NO- GOOD SON OF A BITCH!" she screamed aloud and continued sobbing.

Kato couldn't bear to see Hebe like this, girlfriend or not. "What did he do to you?" his eyes were full of concern.

Hebe's tears continued to flow as she gasped for breath to speak. "He dumped m-meee, and then he slapped me."

Kato felt his anger rise up [_how dare he slap her…I am going to murder that bastard even if it is the last thing I do] _Kato was seething in anger but softened when he saw how miserable Hebe looked. Avenging her boyfriend was the least of his concern right now.

"He doesn't deserve you" Kato comforted her.

Hebe wiped her tears and shook her head. "I hate myself"

Kato waited for her to continue.

"I let the m-most amazing guy s-slip through my hands" Hebe hiccupped. "h-he not mine anymore" her tears start to appear again. "I-I miss my Kato" she blurted out

Kato froze. Wait, what did she say? Kato? Obviously she was too drunk to know that he was sitting right next to her.

"K-Kato" she smiled a little when she said his name. "My n-ninja…" suddenly her tears stopped. "He's my favorite"

Kato smiled, although he didn't say anything.

"H-he's the sweetest, b-bestest boyfriend eveer" she frowned "but h-he wasn't who I thought he w-was"

"I know" Kato whispered

"He was always so nice…to me…made me f-feel like I was a princess" she slurring voice trailed off.

She leaned over and rested her head against Kato's shoulder. It's been a while since she did that. She tucked her arms around his so she had a better grip on him. "Will you d-do Hebe a favor?" she asked.

Kato turned his head towards her to let her know that he was listening. "W-hen you see my Kato, can y-you give him this?" She titled her head up and gently pressed her lips against Kato's. Kato was shocked. He could taste the alcohol on her lips. It felt like forever since he felt Hebe's kiss; that familiar, warm, and spontaneous feeling was still there…

Hebe broke away and mumbled something to herself and slowly fell asleep against Kato's arm.

Kato lightly brushed the last tears from her face. He smiled to himself about how Hebe could look so beautiful even if she was drunk out of her mind. It was already too late to send her back to her condo. He gently prided Hebe's hands off of him and gave her a piggy- back ride up to his apartment.

He quietly walked up the stair and unlocked his door carefully so that he didn't wake her. He gently laid her down on his bed. He took off her shoes and her jacket and pulled the blankets up to her chin. Hebe shivered from the coolness of the sheets; she groaned and curled herself into a ball. Kato sighed and crept out of the room to fetch another blanket for her. He spread out the extra blanket and tucked her in. he took a minute to look at her sleeping and thought about what she said. Finally he turned off the lights and left Hebe sleeping in his room.

He squeezed himself onto his small couch. He smiled to himself, because of this couch; he got to sleep with Hebe in the same bed. So much was going through his mind right now: about the Green Hornet, about _that_ night, about Hebe, about the kiss… He soon drifted off to sleep.

He slept for what seemed like three hours when he was awakened by and muffling noise coming from his room. He yawned and rubbed his eyes before going to check up on Hebe. He tiptoed into his room to find Hebe crying to herself. "K-Kato….come back…" she tossed and turned in her sleep.

Kato crept into his room and sat on the bed. He gently stroked her hair "shhh….I'm right here" he said in a soothing voice.

More tears rolled down Hebe's cheeks. "Kato, I-I'm sorry…don't g-go" she continued to gasp for breath as she hid her head inside the covers. "…I-I still…love you…"

"I love you too" Kato whispered.

"I m-miss K-Kato…" her voice squeaked.

Kato let his hands trail down to her cheek, wiping away her tears. Hebe must have felt his hands so she held onto his hands and had no intention of letting go.

Kato slowly and carefully climbed into bed next to her. "I'm not going anywhere" he coaxed her.

Immediately Hebe clutched his body as if she was hanging on for dear life. Her arms wrapped tightly around his chest. Finally Hebe relaxed "my…Kato"

Kato chuckled at how Hebe talks in her sleep. He placed his arms around her too and gently kissed her on the forehead. "You're okay, I'm not gonna let anything happen to you" he whispered. He felt Hebe tighten her grip on him. This was the first time they had snuggled together like this in a long time. Kato felt like Hebe was his again…Finally they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>Hebe woke up the next morning with a searing headache. She moaned "ugh, I hate hangovers…" she felt clammy and disgusting. It took a while for her eyes to adjust and for her to realize that she was in Kato's bedroom. Her eyes suddenly widened and quickly looked down to see if she had any clothes on. She crawled out of his bed and stumbled to the living room where she found Kato watching television.<p>

Kato looked up and smiled "good morning!" he glanced at the nearest clock "or should I say good afternoon!"

Hebe couldn't make out the events of last night. A sudden pain in her head made her stumble backwards a little. "Ouch"

"There's aspirin and a glass of water on the table if you need it" Kato offered

Hebe stumbled over to the table and gulped the aspirin in one shot. "I feel like shit" she looked down and then at Kato. "We didn't…" her voice was unsure

"Don't worry, I didn't _do _anything to you" Kato reassured.

She sighed and sat down. "Wait, how did I get in here?"

Kato turned off the TV "you got wasted so I brought you here to stay for a night. Better here than on the streets."

Hebe nodded "what happened last night?"

Kato was shocked "what do you mean what happened last night, don't you remember?"

Hebe frowned, trying to remember but she shook her head "nope, everything was a blur."

Kato suddenly felt panic inside him "no, you have to remember"

"I'm sorry, but I don't, what's the big deal?" Hebe took another sip of water. "What happened?"

"Nothing" Kato mumbled.

Kato's heart shattered into a million pieces. After everything she said about missing him, wanting him back, and _kissing _him, she didn't remember a thing.

Was she telling the truth?

-End-

**A/N: Hi guys! Whew, this was a long chapter! Hope you like it! Thanks so much for reading! PLEASE REVIEW! I worked hard on my story so I'm hoping for lots of feedback! So tell me what you thought about this story. Reviews let me know that people are still reading my story. If you review my story, YOU WILL BECOME AWESOME! Lol. Anyway, just review….you know you want to….**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **


	26. Chapter 26

Green Hornet FanFic- Ep. 26

Last off:

Kato suddenly felt panic inside him "no, you have to remember"

"I'm sorry, but I don't, what's the big deal?" Hebe took another sip of water. "What happened?"

"Nothing" Kato mumbled.

Kato's heart shattered into a million pieces. After everything she said about missing him, wanting him back, and _kissing _him, she didn't remember a thing.

Was she telling the truth?

"Whatever" Hebe picked up her jacket and headed towards the door "see you at work tomorrow"

"Wait, um…I'll drive you home" Kato offered

Hebe looked at him for a long time, as if she was studying him. "Ok"

Kato followed her out to the parking lot and started the car. None of them said a word on the ride to Hebe's house. Kato glanced at here from the corner of his eye. She was staring out the window with her depressed face. Kato focused his eyes back on the road.

"He and I never actually dated… and I'm glad we never went there…" Hebe said without taking her eyes off the window.

Kato sighed but did not say a word. He made a left turn into Hebe's condo parking lot where he stopped. "You want me to walk you up?"

Hebe shook her head as she opened the door and got out. Just as Kato was putting his car in drive, Hebe spoke up, "thanks… for not letting me sleep on the streets"

Kato faked a smile "no problem. See you tomorrow."

Hebe nodded and watched as Kato drove away. She felt like Kato was treating her the way he did when she dated him and she didn't know why. Hebe sighed, she had no idea what happened last night but she knew something did happen.

* * *

><p>The next day, Hebe got up extra early and went to Britt's garage to find that even Kato hadn't come yet. [<em>Wow, I must really early…]<em> Hebe thought to herself as she turned on the lights and walked around the room. Everything was so quiet compared to incessant sound of the motor engine roaring throughout the room. She walked around inspecting the guns on the rack and the power tools sitting on its shelf. She read all of the little post-it notes that were taped to Kato's bulletin board and rummaged through the mess on his desk. She spotted the Kato's red sketchbook sitting on the corner of his desk. [_Ehh, Kato won't mind_.] She thought as she flipped open the book. She oohed and ahhed at all of his detailed drawings of different weapons until she turned to a blank page. Hebe was ready to put the book back when she saw a filled page near the end of the book and she reopened it. Instead of drawings on the page, there were photos. There was a picture of little Kato with his mom and dad, teen Kato with a bunch of other boys at the orphanage, and a grown-up Kato with Britt's dad. Hebe smiled as she studied each photo. She turned to the very last page and found one picture in the middle of the page: a picture of Kato and Hebe together. Hebe smiled when she saw the picture. [_We looked so happy together…]_ she remembered the very day she took this picture with him, just five days before _that_ night. Hebe gently closed the book and placed it back to where she found it.

Suddenly Kato came out of the garage's shower room without noticing Hebe's presence. He was wearing a pair of ripped up jeans and no shirt. His hair was still dripping wet as he dried it with a towel. He looked up and jumped a little at Hebe's unnoticed presence in the garage. "Whoa, Hebe!"

Hebe yelped in surprise and turned around to find Kato shirtless and his hair dripping wet. "um…you here?" she was trying to keep her eyes off his shirtless body.

"Yeah, I'm always here early, I'm the coffeemaker." He said while trying to steady his heartbeat from the scare.

Hebe nodded slowly. "You hella scared me" she pretended to catch her breath so that she could check out Kato's smoking hot body. This was the first time she'd ever seen him half-naked, and she liked what she saw. He had 6-pack abs and nice lean muscles that would make any girl swoon. _[Get a hold of yourself, Bee. He's not your boyfriend anymore.] _she thought to herself. "Umm…"

Kato looked down and realized that he didn't have a shirt. "Shit, I'll be back in a sec." he ran back and the bathroom and came out with a t-shirt. "Sorry, my shower broke recently and I'm still not used to having a girl in the garage."

"Its fine" Hebe reassured and tied her hair back. "so what's first on the list?"

"Uh…you could change the motor oil in those cars"

Hebe nodded and rolled her sleeves to get the oil. As she was carrying the oil over to the cars, Kato noticed a long scratch down her arm. "Hebe, what happened to your arm?"

Hebe quickly hid the scratch under her sleeves "what scratch?"

Kato grabbed her wrist and pulled down her sleeve revealing the cut "this, did someone do this to you?"

Hebe was silent.

Kato felt his anger rising "TELL ME WHO DID THIS TO YOU!"

Hebe jerked her hand back "IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! AND STOP ACTING LIKE YOU OWN ME!" Hebe stomped out of the garage.

Kato let out an angry sigh. _Why was Hebe doing this to him?_

Suddenly Hebe's phone plinked. Kato turned around "Hebe your phone-"there was no response

Kato reached into her purse and took out her phone; it was a text message from an unknown person. Kato slowly pressed "view" on her phone. His heart almost stopped when he read the message:

_No one has ever dared to disobey me,_

_And now you'll pay…_

_-CB_

-End-

**A/N: hope you guys liked this chapter! I love reviews from my beloved readers! I'm hoping to get at least 2 reviews for this chapter before I make a new one! ALL I'M ASKING IS AT LEAST 2 REVIEWS! Please give me advice on how I could make my story better for you. More Kato/Hebe? More action? More CB? PLEASE GIVE ME SOME FEEDBACK! THANK YOU FOR READING!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	27. Chapter 27

Green Hornet FanFic- Ep.27

Last off:

Suddenly Hebe's phone plinked. Kato turned around "Hebe your phone-"there was no response

Kato reached into her purse and took out her phone; it was a text message from an unknown person. Kato slowly pressed "view" on her phone. His eyes widened with fear at the message:

_No one has ever dared to disobey me,_

_And now you'll pay…_

_-CB_

How the hell did CB know Hebe? Kato quickly scanned the message again. Kato suddenly remembered that he could check her phone for old texts that were sent to her. He quickly got into her previous texts but a window popped up saying that a password was needed to continue. Kato let out a deep desperate breath, _a password, really? _Kato typed in her birthday and failed to get in; he tried the last digits of her phone number but came out with the same results. Several minutes went by as he typed in various password possibilities. Kato was just about to give up when he stopped, _hmm…what if…_ he slowly typed his name out, K-A-T-O and pressed continue. Password correct. Kato raised an eyebrow in surprise.

Kato scrolled down her previous messages and found that this wasn't the first time CB had trolled her. She had at least ten messages from CB, including the ones before _that _night. As he kept scrolling, he noticed that one of the texts had a peculiar address on it. His eyes were glued to her phone and didn't realize that Hebe had come back to the garage.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH MY PHONE?" Hebe shouted. She stomped towards Kato and yanked her phone away from him.

She glanced at her phone and looked sharply at him. "HOW DARE YOU SNEAK THROUGH MY PERSONAL STUFF, YOU ASSHOLE!"

"Hebe, listen I-"Kato started to explain

"SHUT UP!" Hebe interrupted.

"Listen, Hebe, I need to know who this CB person is and how he knows you."

Hebe was silent for a moment. "I don't know what you're talking about"

Kato stared deeply into Hebe's eyes "I NEED TO KNOW NOW!"

Hebe calmly crossed her arms "it's none of your business"

Kato scoffed "of course it's my business! I-I'm your boss!"

"WELL THEN I QUIT!" Hebe shouted as she picked up her stuff and stomped out of the door.

Kato sighed with frustration as he followed her out the door "Hebe, how did we get here? We've been arguing nonstop lately, why can't we go back to the way things were?"

Hebe turned around and looked Kato in the eyes "because I was stupid to think that _this _untruthful jerkface was the right guy for me!"

Kato opened his mouth to say something but he was interrupted by Hebe.

"I think we should never see each other ever again, I won't interfere with your life and you won't interfere with mine." With that, Hebe walked off to her car and drove away without looking back at him.

Kato stood there as if clueless to what happened, but he knew exactly what happened. Their relationship was far beyond repair.

Kato was about to go back in the garage when he heard footsteps coming.

"Hey Kato, what the hell was all that noise?" Britt asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it" Kato sighed

"I don't see why you can't just dump that chick." Britt mumbled

Kato gave him a death glare to warn him not to go any further.

Britt decided to drop the subject. "So…how are thing at the garage?"

"I don't think we're the only ones getting messages from CB" Kato blurted out.

"What?"

"I check Hebe's phone… she's gotten messages from him too."

"Why would you snoop through a girl's phone it's so –"

Kato gave Britt another death stare "um...so about the message?"

"CB's been texting Hebe too."

"do you think Hebe's in cahoots with CB?" Britt asked nervously

"If she was, then why would CB be threatening her?"

Britt shrugged.

"I noticed an address in one of CB's texts"

"So, you think we should go investigate this as the Green Hornet?"

Kato nodded solemnly "we can't let this person hurt her so we'll put a stop to this."

"Then let's roll, Kato!" Britt exclaimed excitedly

Britt and Kato wasted no time getting ready and they were soon on a mission to stop the evil in Los Angeles.

-End-

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review! **


	28. Chapter 28

Green Hornet FanFic- Ep. 28

Last off:

Britt and Kato wasted no time getting ready and they were soon on a mission to stop the evil in Los Angeles.

"Hey do you even know where we're going?" Britt asked as he turned down the stereo.

Kato shrugged "I think we're here" he made a sharp turn into an eerie looking parking lot.

"This place is a messed up piece of shit!" Britt looked out the window.

"There's a warehouse over there!" Kato approached the warehouse slowly.

Suddenly, two buff men walked over to the car, "WHAT ARE YOU BASTARDS DOING HERE?" the man's voice boomed

"Hola, I am the Green Hornet, I'd like to speak with your leader."

The thugs looked at each other and took out their gun and aimed it at Britt

"Whoa whoa, no need for gu-"

Before Britt could finish his sentence, gunfire was heard and bullets were flying everywhere.

"KATO! USE THE FLAMETHOWER!" Britt shouted over the noise. Kato pressed a button and immediately flames burst out of the front of the car. Britt and Kato watched as the two thugs were engulfed by the flames and burned their bodies to a crisp.

"Whew, now what?" Britt was still quite speechless

"We have to find our way in the warehouse"

"Ok, stay in the car, the Green Hornet will handle this"

"Wait, Britt! You don't know what's in there!"

"Don't worry, I have a plan." Britt said as he got out of the car

"Yeah, right" Kato muttered under his breath "don't get killed"

Britt walked up to the old warehouse. Something was strange about this place, there was no light in the warehouse and it was too quiet… he slowly creaked open the door to find that the place was empty. In the middle of the room as a person tied to a chair with a bag over his head. He was motionless. Britt crept cautiously towards the man and pulled off the bag. He gasped in horror when the saw a bullet planted in the dead man's forehead and blood was streaming down his face. His vacant, cloudy eyes were still open. There was a piece of paper held between the dead man's teeth, written with his blood by CB:

_Trapping the Hornet is so easy… scared yet?_

_-CB_

Out of nowhere, the warehouse door closed by itself; Britt gasped and tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. "SHIT!"

Britt suddenly felt his hands being tied up and pushed up behind his back. The pain seared through his body. "Well, well, well " a voice echoed throughout the room. Britt heard footsteps as a dark shadow approached ""so you're the Green Hornet?"

"Who are you?"

"Like I said before, that's not important" the dark shadow approached Britt. He had a hood on that covered his facial features. "I'm about to kill you anyway." He said calmly as he took out a sharp dagger. Britt noticed that there were blood stains on the dagger. "This will only hurt a lot" the voice whispered.

Meanwhile, Kato was still in the Black Beauty. He glanced at the clock; it's already been half an hour since Britt went into the warehouse. Kato sighed [_I guess I have to go in now…]_ he got out of the car and walked over to the warehouse. He tried to push open the door, nothing. He used all of his strength to open the door but nothing worked, it was locked from the inside. [_There must be another way…]_ Kato searched for an opening for him to get inside the warehouse. He spotted cracked window near the back of the building. He managed to creep his way in quietly. He was just about to call Britt's name when he heard his voice. It sounded as if he was in trouble. He crept closer to see what was going on, Britt was tied to a chair and a man had a dagger inches away from his neck. Kato quickly pulled out his gun and shot one of the thugs. The thugs immediately fell to the floor. Britt gasped, no one could shoot as accurately as his nameless sidekick, wait, it's Kato!

The man turned around and started firing his gun at Kato. Kato used his "Kato vision" to block every single one of his bullets. He managed to punch kick the man and earned enough time to untie Britt. "Thanks buddy, you're my man." Britt said.

"Not now, Britt" Kato replied as he got into fighting position. The man stood up and swung at Kato. Kato got distracted by Britt and was hit. He fell unconscious. He pointed his gun at Britt's forehead. "What happens when you corner a Hornet?" he smirked "you trap it as watch him die"

Then Britt realized "CB…"

"Two can keep a secret if one of them is dead." He cocked the gun, ready to pull the trigger.

Right when CB was about to pull the trigger, Kato managed to stand up and push Britt aside when CB fired the gun. Britt watched in horror as his partner was shot. "Kato!" he tried to help him but a thug grabbed him by the mouth and drugged him. Britt felt lightheaded as he slowly became unconscious

Kato felt a stab of pain as he was hit with three bullets on his right side. He fell but this time he couldn't get up, he vision was blurry and he felt light dizzy, his adrenaline was still pumping inside him. No, he had to protect the Hornet, even if he would die.

CB laughed and walked towards Kato. He knelt down and showed him a picture. "You recognize this person?"

Kato opened his eye barely, the picture was of Hebe. "D-d-don't hurt h-her, please." Kato said breathlessly.

"Well then, it's a tough choice isn't it?" he twirled the dagger in his hands. "Who will it be? Britt or your little bitch?"

Kato laid there gasping for air. He suddenly had a flashback to when Britt as him the same question. All he said was _I don't save babbling idiots_. But this Babbling idiot was his xiong di…

"m-me" Kato voice was weak.

"Hmm… how heroic." CB plunged his dagger into his shoulder with no mercy. Kato screamed in pain as the knife pierced his skin and into his flesh. He felt CB kick him several times when the rest of the thugs joined him. By the end, Kato was stabbed, bruised, and cut. CB was standing in front of him, and there was a dagger lying next to him. With his very last bit of strength, his shaky hands lifted the dagger and threw it. The dagger plunged into CB's heart, the man collapsed to his death.

Kato couldn't even move his body; his last memory was watching his own blood flow out of his wounds and onto the floor…then everything was dark.

-End-

**A/N: Hey it's me again! Thanks for reading! I haven't been receiving any reviews on my previous chapters so I'm hoping a little action scene will help earn me some reviews. This is my first story so I'm still learning how to become a better writer. For all you experienced FanFic writers, please give me some tips & advice on how I can make my action sequences better and more vivid. Thanks! Remember, please review! It always warms my heart! **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **


	29. Chapter 29

**This chapter is for you, Moony Loves Padfoot! Thanks for reviewing my last chapter!**

Green Hornet FanFic- Ep. 29

Last off:

Kato couldn't even move his body; his last memory was watching his own blood flow out of his wounds and onto the floor…then everything was dark.

Britt stirred and started to regain consciousness when he noticed Kato lying there soaked in blood. "Kato, Oh God, Kato!" Britt stumbled towards him. He tried to wake him up but he would budge. "Shit, what am I gonna do?"

Hebe was in her condo listening to the radio while surfing the web. Her iPhone suddenly vibrated; an incoming call. She picked it up to look at the caller ID, it was Kato's number. Hebe frowned and declined the call. [_He better not be interfering in my life anymore.] _A few seconds later, her phone buzzed again, also from Kato. Hebe rolled her eyes and picked up her phone. "Hello?" she said in an I-don't-want-to-talk-to-you type of voice. Hebe was slightly surprised to hear that it wasn't Kato's voice, it was Britt's.

Hebe's expression changed as Britt explains the whole story through the phone. "Oh my God." Hebe dropped her phone, grabbed her car keys, and ran out the door. She felt tears streaming down her face as she got inside her car. _Oh Kato!_

Hebe rushed to the hospital as soon as she could. Britt and Lenore were already waiting outside the ER. Hebe knew that the bloodstains on Britt's shirt were Kato's and she couldn't help but break into tears. "Kato!" she sobbed as she slowly sunk to the floor.

Lenore tried to help Hebe up "everything's gonna be ok." She kept repeating.

Hebe sobbed, "how could this happen to him!"

Britt opened his mouth to try to explain to her "Look, K-"

"YOU, YOU LET THIS HAPPEN TO HIM!" Hebe's tears had turned into anger. She threw herself at him ready to pin him to the ground and break his face but Lenore stopped her.

"Britt, can we have a moment please?" Lenore pleaded while trying to hold Hebe back.

Lenore patiently waited until Britt was in another room before speaking to Hebe. "Listen, I know this may seem really bad right now, but it's going to get better. Plus, we're talking about Kato here, a trip to the ER is nothing for him!" she handed Hebe a tissue.

Hebe gratefully accepted the tissue and wiped her eyes. "But Kato's still like a little kid, when he gets sick he thinks he's okay but he's not. He doesn't know how to take care of himself sometimes."

Lenore patted her on the back "I'm sure everything's gonna be fine."

Hebe smiled weakly.

"Oh I forgot, I never officially introduced myself. I'm Lenore Case, Britt's secretary at the Daily Sentinel. I'm also the mastermind of this whole GH shenanigan."

"Did you know what happened?"

"Actually no, Britt called me after the situation happened."

Hebe nodded and sniffled "oh, I'm Hebe by the way"

"I know, Kato talks about you all the time"

"He does?"

Lenore nodded "it was the first time I've heard him say more than a couple sentences." She chuckled

"I was arguing with him yesterday… and I said that I didn't need him in my life anymore, but I do." Hebe felt a sting of tears coming back "and if he doesn't make it, I'll never forgive myself."

Lenore hugged her "he'll make it, I promise." There was a moment of silence between them.

Hebe choked on her words, "oh Kato!"

"Lemme ask you something, do you still love him?"

Hebe nodded "yes"

"Well then I think you two should get back together, you might never find another guy that is willing to die for you like this."

"But he didn't trust me enough to tell me that –"

"He was trying to protect you, and I don't blame him."

Hebe remained silent

"The choice is yours but know that Kato's a very nice guy and any girl would be lucky to have him."

Right then, Britt stepped in. "hey the doctor's out"

Lenore helped Hebe stand up to meet the doctor.

"How is he?" Hebe asked nervously

"Mr. Kato is responding well to our medication. He is currently resting in the hospital room. He has a few broken ribs, a broken foot, and collarbone. He is a lucky man, he will be good as new within a couple months." The doctor explained.

Britt, Lenore, and Hebe let out a sigh of relief. "May we see him?"

"One of you may go in." the doctor replied.

Britt and Lenore looked at Hebe and signaled her to go in first.

Hebe entered the room quietly to find Kato lying in bed. His wounds were all bandaged up but he still looked…broken. Hebe felt her mouth go dry and her knees go wobbly.

Kato's eyes were still droopy from waking up, but he managed a small smile when he saw Hebe.

"How are you feeling?" Hebe's voice was shaky

Kato tried to sit up but groaned at the pain. Hebe walked over to adjust the pillow for him.

Hebe sat down next to his bed "why'd you do this to yourself?" there was a little bit of anger in her voice.

"So that you'll be safe, and no one will ever hurt you." He answered "I'll do anything to make sure you're okay…whether you like me or not."

Hebe was silent, she felt tear running down her cheeks but she refused to let him see that.

"Hebe?" Kato's voice was breathy

Hebe looked at him. "Yeah?"

"d-did you mean it w-when you said you hated-d me?"

Hebe paused for a while, then smiled,"No, I never hated you"

Kato let out a sigh of relief. "I want you to know that I'm still the same guy you dated before"

Hebe remembered Lenore's words, "I knew that a long time ago." She leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

Kato's eyes widened in surprised but kissed her back. He gently pulled back and chuckled weakly "you like me again?"

"I never stopped." Hebe said smiling. "I realized that even after _that_ night, despite the arguments, we're too good of a team together. "

"Like Bonnie and Clyde" Kato whispered.

Hebe chuckled "where'd you learn that from?"

"The History Channel." Kato replied.

"Like Bonnie and Clyde" Hebe repeated. She held Kato's hand tightly. "I love you, Kato."

"Then why'd you break up with me?"

Hebe sighed "I didn't want to, I had to."

-End-

**Thanks for reading everyone! I love reviews! Please feel free to give comments on my story, my readers are my inspiration. So please review! Whenever I see a new comment I always get overexcited! Lol.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	30. Chapter 30

Green hornet FanFic- Ep. 30

Last off:

"Like Bonnie and Clyde" Hebe repeated. She held Kato's hand tightly. "I love you, Kato."

"Then why'd you break up with me?"

Hebe sighed "I didn't want to, I had to."

"Wait, what do you mean?"

Hebe sighed again, "He threatened me saying that if I didn't find a way to trap the Green Hornet for him, he'd kill you…I couldn't let him do that so I thought they only way to do that was to breakup with you and act like our relationship never happened."

Kato listened intently, "how'd he know?"

She shrugged "I ignored the first couple texts think that it was a prank but then _that_ night happened and I was forced to."

Kato paused to think "CB set our "date" up."

Hebe sniffled "and he tried to use me as Hornet bait, I wasn't really mad when I found out your secret, I'm not stupid, when I saw your weapons in your sketchbook and the weapons used by the Hornet, the pieces fell into place."

"Well he's dead now so…"

Hebe nodded "yeah…"

"So would you still date a hero masked as a villain?" Kato asked hopefully.

Hebe giggled "I don't know, don't all superheroes get the girl at the end?"

"Not the sidekick" he mumbled.

Hebe leaned in and kissed him "well, we'll just have to add a twist to the story then." She kisses him again.

They hear a knock on the door and a nurse steps in "Ma'am, we're gonna get ready to do some more tests on Mr. Kato in about five minutes." she shuts the door.

Hebe nodded and turned back to Kato. "Are you gonna be ok here?"

Kato groaned "yeah…"

"I gotta leave in a couple of minutes but Britt and Lenore will be here to take care of you, I'll be back if I have time." She stood up and walked towards the door.

"Hey" Kato said quietly but it was enough to get Hebe's attention. "Would you still love a hero, even if he's a little banged up right now?"

Hebe struggled to smile, "you're stupid… of course." She went back and gave him another kiss "you're my ninja" she whispers

A nurse walks into the room "we're ready to do some tests on the patient"

Kato smiled as he watched her walk away [_Hebe's mine again…]_ it was his last though before he was sedated for testing.

Kato woke up in the same room before the testing, his mouth was dry and the room was pitch black. He slowly turned his head, groaning at the pain, to glance at the alarm clock near the bedside table, it was the middle of the night. He had a weird feeling as if he had just woken up from a vivid dream. He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath, and he somehow drifted back to sleep.

Hebe was at the hospital before Kato was awake to bring him some food and essentials. She brought along his sketchbook for his entertainment because she knew how much he hated being stuck in bed.

Kato stirred as he began to wake up, his eyes trying to adjust to the brightly lit room. "mmm…"

Hebe turned around and smiled "morning ninja!" she said in her sweet voice

Kato struggled to sit up in his bed but winced at the pain. Hebe rushed over to help him and adjusted his bed "Kato, just sit still"

Kato frowned he hated the fact that he could move without feeling pain. Hebe set a tray on his table,, it was filled with delicious food. "The doctor said you can eat breakfast, but the hospital food tasted like your cooking so I brought food"

Kato looked at the food, as delicious as it looked, he wasn't up for eating.

"Go on, eat some "Hebe urged

Kato took a bite and realized that he was hungrier than he thought he'd be and finished the meal in no time.

Hebe watched him eat, "so your tests came out, and the doctors said that you can go home tomorrow but you'll have to be on a wheelchair and later crutches."

Kato groaned, he just wanted to be able to get up and walk already.

Hebe eyed him "c'mon, it's not that bad! You'll be moving around before you know it."

Kato sunk back into his bed. Hebe put the tray aside and sat beside him on the bed. Kato smiled and put his good arm around her shoulders, making her giggle and blush. They heard a knock on the door and Lenore and Britt came in.

"Hey! How's my xiong di doin'?" Britt asked optimistically

"Fine" Kato answered.

"Damn you really slept yesterday, I was gonna draw a mustache on you while you were-"

"Britt!" Lenore hissed and turned back to Kato "feeling better?"

Kato nodded "but it still hurts" Lenore placed some flowers into the vase while Britt check out the equipment in the examination room. Lenore turned around and noticed Kato's arm around Hebe, he raised an eyebrow, "are you two…?"

The couple looked at each other and smiled "yeah, I guess you can say that" Kato kissed her on the cheek.

Lenore gasped "Congrats you guys!" she secretly winked at Hebe who gave her a small smile in return.

"Uh…why can't I feel my left hand?" Britt asked nervously

They all look at Britt who had a numbing needle on his hand. "Get it off! Get it off! I can't freakin' feel my hand!" Britt exclaimed.

Lenore rolled her eyes and mouthed "I'll be back" and pushed Britt out of the room.

Kato looked at Hebe "and I have to work for him…"

-End-

**A/N: Yay! Finally after ten chapters, the couple is back on! Thanks so much for reading; I couldn't have done it without your support and reviews. I hope you guys enjoyed my story. Please feel free to review, comment, and ask questions, etc. about my story. I love reading reviews! PLEASE REVIEW! I will be very very very grateful even if it was just a sentence. I got a couple of story alerts from my readers and I am very grateful for them. I'm hoping to hear from new readers as well as my loyal readers! **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Extra: an interview with my OC, Hebe! (I'm was bored)**

Me: hey welcome, it's great to have you here!

Hebe: thanks you! It's great to be here!

Me: so you're new to the whole Green Hornet thing aren't you?

Hebe: yeah but I've met the whole gang and they are so incredibly sweet. Britt's a little spastic sometimes and Lenore is just the sweetest person ever!

Me: and Kato?

Hebe: *sarcastic* oh Kato, he's just the WORST! Just kidding, he's an awesome ninja, I love him. *laughs*

Me: can you describe your relationship with Kato?

Hebe: he stayed with my parents for about three years and when I came back from boarding school I'll see him sometimes and lemme tell you, I literally HATED him at that time. He was always making fun of me, ruining my things, making me cry and stuff. And after he left, we never saw each other again until I recognized him at a coffee shop and I was like "hey I know you!" and we started chatting which soon led to us…dating.

Me: can you tell us something about Kato that nobody knows?

Hebe: um…. Well, underneath that badass image, he is the most unbelievable softie ever! He's like a cuddly teddy bear! He is so sweet and funny, that's the other side of Kato.

Me: well, can you describe yourself a little bit?

Hebe: I'm very clumsy. I love cooking and going out with my friends, and people say that I'm a bit crazy sometimes. Um… I love a mechanics and cars, and I'm a weapon enthusiast. I love romantic comedies and sour gummy worms, best combo ever! And I like to wear what I like but when I'm home, I wear sweats.

Me: thank you for joining me for this interview!

Hebe: thank you it's a pleasure to be here!

**If you have any questions for Hebe, please review! Thank you! Who shall I interview next?**


	31. Chapter 31

**Note: sorry, I'm gonna skip a bit with this chapter, so Kato will probably be completely healed by the next chapter or so. Enjoy~**

Green Hornet FanFic- Ep. 31

Last off:

Lenore rolled her eyes and mouthed "I'll be back" and pushed Britt out of the room.

Kato looked at Hebe "and I have to work for him…"

After a few more checkups from the doctor they allowed Kato to check out of the hospital and go home early.

Kato hated being in a wheelchair from the minute he was on it, it took Hebe several minutes to convince him that it was for his own good.

She wheeled him to the parking lot and found her car. It was an old looking SUV parked near the back of the lot. Kato cringed a little "this is your car? I thought you got a new one"

She sighed "this is the new one. Believe me, it looks better from the inside"

She unlocked the car and helped Kato into the vehicle. Hebe was right when she said it was better- looking on the inside, she had fixed it up with leather seats new upholstery for the top and a tricked out driver's seat. Kato inspected every inch of the car and found no flaw whatsoever. "nice" he commented as she got into the car.

"thanks, it would look a lot nicer if I had enough money for car paint" She started the engine, a beautiful humming noise rose up from the engine, like music to a mechanic's ear. "This bad boy wouldn't even run when I bought it." Hebe said smiling. "don't tell Jen I rigged it up."

Hebe drove to Kato's apartment and helped him up to his apartment. She helped him settle down and made him food before she left. "I'll be here every morning." She blew him a kiss and walked out the door leaving Kato alone in his apartment. He took some pain killers the doctors gave him and wheeled himself to his bedroom. He plopped himself into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>It has been weeks since the trip to the hospital and Kato was on crutches. Some of his wounds have already healed and his collarbone was getting better. He still takes painkillers to relieve the pain at times. He swore Hebe was trying to fatten him up by making nothing but his favorite foods every day. Soon a couple months flew by and Kato was almost completely healed and was able to limp around with a cast on his foot. As Kato began to heal, so did his relationship with Hebe. Before long, they were back to their make- out and snuggle sessions.<p>

Kato was watching TV when Hebe walked into the living room and joined him on the couch. Kato chuckled and put his casted foot on her lap. To his surprise, Hebe leaned over and grabbed a sharpie from the coffee table and wrote something on his cast. Kato slightly bent his leg so he could read the message, it was written in Chinese, and it said _never give up your dreams. Hebe. _He looked up and smiled.

Hebe snuggled closer to her boyfriend and sighed, "Hey I wanna do something special for you when you get that cast off, any requests?"

Kato thought about it for a moment "you could make me cupcakes…in a bikini." He joked.

Hebe smacked him playfully on the shoulder "you're still as perverted as ever!"

Kato smirked. "But you love it"

Hebe stayed silent but smiled to herself [_yes, I love it._] She skipped a few channels before pausing to watch a nature documentary on Discovery Channel. An image of two wolves mating came up on the screen and Hebe quickly turned off the TV to avoid Kato from getting any ideas.

Kato frowned "Aww… it was just getting good!"

Hebe laughed sarcastically and leaned on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "what do you think our kids would be like, y'know if we had any…"

Kato raised an eyebrow "since when did you wanna make kids with me?"

"I was just wondering..."

Kato thought for a moment "hmm…we'll have kickass kids, and they'll all inherit their mother's good looks."

Hebe looked up and gushed as Kato placed his hand up her thigh "watch it, ninja..." she warned.

Kato pouted but slipped his hand back. "I can't start a make out session?"

"Oh I know you're gonna do more than that." Hebe heard the chime of the doorbell and got up to answer it. "It's the newspaper." She tossed the paper over to Kato. "Apparently, your boss is on the cover."

Kato reached for the paper and read the headline: HORNET SPOTTED IN L.A.!

Hebe sat back down on the couch and leaned over to look at the article, "Why aren't you in the picture?"

"I'm never in the paper" Kato said with a shrug as he read on.

Hebe wrapped her arms around him, "well, I think the nameless sidekick is really cute…and he's mine."

Kato chuckled and gave her a quick kiss before returning back to the paper.

Kato frowned when he came across the last sentence of the article, "Hey Hebe, look at this..."

Hebe looked over and read it aloud. "According to one of our witnesses, all the police of L.A. will stop at nothing to pursue the Green Hornet and his partner…and bring them behind bars…"

-End-

**A/N: Hi! Thanks for reading! Please review; I wanna know what you think. Please feel free to ask questions, comment, and stuff. You guys are awesome! Thanks again. I am hoping to hear from my loyal readers!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **


	32. Chapter 32

Green Hornet FanFic- Ep.32

Last off:

Kato frowned when he came across the last sentence of the article, "Hey Hebe, look at this..."

Hebe looked over and read it aloud. "According to one of our witnesses, all the police of L.A. will stop at nothing to pursue the Green Hornet and his partner…and bring them behind bars…"

"This is bad" Hebe starts to panic

"Ok don't flip out, whenever we get into these kinds of situations we call our very own mastermind: Lenore." Kato assured. He reaches for the phone when it, as if on cue, rang. He picked it up and answered it, it was Britt.

Hebe could only hear bits and pieces of what Britt was saying on the other line. She couldn't tell whether it was good or bad. Kato nodded solemnly and hung up the phone.

"So?"

"Britt says we better go over to his place, Lenore's on her way."

By the time they arrived at the Reid's mansion, Lenore was already in the living room pacing back and forth nervously. She looked up and saw Kato and Hebe walk into the room, immediately she started to freak out.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TWO IDIOTS THINKING! I TOLD YOU TO STAY UNDER COVER THE FIRST TIME BUT WHAT DO YOU DO? YOU GO OUT AND TRY TO GET YOURSELVES KILLED!" She hollered.

Britt stood up from the couch "look, we had to do what we had to do, the Hornet's duty calls!"

Lenore sank down on the couch rubbing her forehead "what are we gonna do? It's only a matter of time before people realize it's you under that mask.

"No one's gonna know!" Britt retorted

"People aren't stupid, Britt, a flimsy little mask isn't going to stop the entire police force of L.A. from finding out its YOU!" Lenore argued.

"Whoa whoa wait, how come you guys are still the villain, you defeated CB." Hebe asked curiously

"Because there's no record of CB so the police don't know that he exists." Lenore explains.

"Why doesn't the Hornet just do something heroic and get recognized for that?" Hebe continued.

"No, that's not gonna- wait, that actually might work" Lenore's face brightened.

"But what are we gonna do? Save a cat from a tree?" Britt sneered.

"No, something big, something huge"

"Like foiling the villain's plans and saving the entire Daily Sentinel huge!" Lenore went on.

"Yeah but there's one problem, we didn't get any credit for being a hero." Kato intervened.

"This is why we are going to set the whole thing up, like when we "shot" Britt." Lenore explained.

"But we need a location"

"Um…City Hall?" Hebe suggested.

"Perfect"

"We'll need a fake villain" Lenore planned.

The four of them looked around. Hebe raised her hand "I'll be it, I can give the Black Beauty a chase, and I can shoot well."

Britt snorted out a laugh "but you're a girl. The Hornet doesn't fight girls"

Hebe shot a menacing glare at him. She took a fork from the table and threw it at the dartboard twenty feet away, hitting it directly in the bull's-eye. "What about girls?"

Britt's eyes widened as he was dumbstruck from the sight of the fork wedged in the dartboard. He could hear Kato holding in a laugh. "Never mind" Britt chuckled nervously

Lenore turned back to the conversation "okay, we're all set. Let's hope this works"

"Wait, but we need to do this when there's a lot of people and media" Kato added.

All four of them thought for a moment, suddenly there was a light bulb in Lenore's mind "we can do it during the mayor's press conference. He's issuing a very important topic and every news station will be there."

"Great, I'll just drive in crashed the conference, then the Green Hornet will "defeat" me and then they're heroes!" Hebe summed up.

"I can't wait until we're heroes! The Green Hornet will have lunchboxes made for him! I've always wanted to see me on a lunchbox!" Britt was filled with excitement.

The other three rolled their eyes "this is serious, Britt, there's gonna be security all around the premises so we have to plan this carefully." Lenore scolded.

"How are we going to get through security?" Kato asked

"You don't, they'll all be distracted when Hebe drives in." Lenore explained.

Kato jotted a few notes down on his notepad.

"So everyone has to be here on Monday at 8 o'clock sharp, no exceptions, Britt." Lenore turned to Britt and narrowed her eyes at him as if looking at him suspiciously.  
>Everyone nodded in agreement. "This is the balls! Operation: make the Hornet a hero…<p>

-End-

**A/N: Hey y'all! I hope you like this chapter! Thanks so much for reading. Feel free to submit a review and tell me what you think. I love new ideas and stuff. Soo….yeah…tell me what you think, I'm hoping to post more soon! Keep reading peoplez! **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **


	33. Chapter 33

Green Hornet FanFic- Ep. 33

Last off:

"So everyone has to be here on Monday at 8 o'clock sharp, no exceptions, Britt." Lenore turned to Britt and narrowed her eyes at him as if looking at him suspiciously.  
>Everyone nodded in agreement. "This is the balls! Operation: make the Hornet a hero…"<p>

The next few days were preparations for their plan. Kato had gotten his cast off, Britt was doing, well, whatever he was doing, Lenore was going crazy trying to piece the plan to perfection. Meanwhile Hebe has been making a few "touch- ups" to her car.

Finally the big day arrives and everyone is quite jittery on what will happen.

Britt and Kato were in the garage getting dressed as the Green Hornet and the unnamed sidekick when Hebe walked in.

Kato was fixing the mask on his face when he turned around and dropped his jaw. Hebe walked in wearing the sexiest outfit he'd ever seen in his life. She wore black leather lingerie that showed large amounts of cleavage, booty shorts, 6 inch heel boots, and smoky eyed makeup. Both men were entranced as she strutted her way towards Kato.

She put her arms around Kato and kissed him. Kato was so shocked after seeing her in such a revealing outfit that he couldn't find words to say. "Uhhh…" his eyes drifted down to her cleavage

Hebe laughed "I had to give you boys some motivation to try and catch me" she winked at Britt who had his tongue hanging out.

"Oh Lenore told me to give you this" she handed Kato an earpiece "she'll give to the location and signal when you get there. My car and I will be waiting at the back of the building."

"Why don't I get one?" Britt complained.

"Because you're not the one driving." Hebe answered.

Kato's mouth went dry as Hebe ran her hands up and down his chest. "Be careful, okay?" she gave him a quick peck on the lips before exiting out the garage. Britt and Kato tilted their heads sideways trying to get a glimpse of her ass.

"Dude, if you don't bang her, I will." Britt smirked when Hebe left the room.

Kato shot him the 'she's- mine' glare "trust me, she looks sweet but she's not easy. If you try to start something, one minute you have your balls, the next minute she'll tear them off and turn it into a hacky-sack."

"Ok, I didn't need that image." Britt shuddered

Kato rolled his eyes "it's time to go"

The Black Beauty arrived at the city hall driveway at 9 o'clock. They circled around to see if they could find Lenore in the crowd of people. Kato heard crackling in his earpiece as Lenore's voice appeared. "Check, check, can you hear me?" he heard from the other end.

"yeah." Kato replied as he made a slow turn into the parking lot.

"I'm at the press conference right now, I see the Black beauty. Everything's in place right now, over."

Kato pressed a button on the side of his earpiece to get a hold of Hebe. "Hebe, you ready?"

He heard Hebe on the other line "I'm ready if you are fast enough to catch me" she mocked from the other end. Kato pictured her in her sexy outfit as she continued to mock him, "oh, it's on" Kato smirked. He revved the engine and drove towards the back of the building.

Lenore looked around as all the press sat down and got ready for the mayor's appearance. She scanned the area, security was literally everywhere. She wiggled her pen nervously as she waited for the mayor to arrive. Finally, a loud echo of applause was heard when the mayor walked up to the podium to give his speech. Lenore quickly turned on her earpiece, "the eagle is in his place"

As soon as Kato heard the signal his pulse started to speed up, it's show time.

He saw Hebe's car take off at full speed ahead of him as he sped up after her.

"Damn, your girl can really drive!" Britt exclaimed.

Kato smiled "not as well as me" he approached her vehicle and gave it a slight bump. Hebe quickly sped up and made a sharp turn towards the front of the building.

"Is that all you got? He heard her voice through the other end.

Kato pressed a button and fired a bullet at her trunk. Hebe immediately swerved her car into the parking lot and almost directly into the building, crashing everything in its path.

"Oh shit, this is the Daily Sentinel all over again!" Britt shouted

Kato kept his eye on her car as she opened her window and shot the Black Beauty with a rigged gun.

The all too familiar sound of civilians screaming was heard throughout the room. Everybody scrambled as the two vehicles chased each other.

The sound of sirens went off as the police joined the chase. "Kato! We're being chased!"

"Hang on…" Kato gritted his teeth as he programmed the car to shoot a missile from the rear. The police car exploded behind them and engulfed into a fiery flame. Kato heard Lenore's voice again as he kept his eye on Hebe's car. "What the hell do you think you're doing? You're not villains right now! You're trying to be the hero here! You don't kill the security!"

"Sorry" Kato mumbled as he concentrated on trying to catch up to Hebe who is at least a hundred feet away.

"Well, sorry doesn't change anything, the police and the rest of L.A.'s security are on your tail now, I suggest getting away from city hall right now and aboard the mission."

"Got it, I'll tell Hebe" Kato replied. He heard the unmistakable sound of sirens again and made his way to the highway. He heard Hebe's voice in his earpiece but it was unclear, "ka-…..I…ar-…"

"Bad connection" Kato yanked the earpiece out of his ear with frustration as he tried to focus on driving.

"Dude, hurry up! We're getting pawned by a girl!" Britt yelled

"SHUT UP!" Kato shouted as he revved his engine to top speed and zig zagged his way up to Hebe's car.

Hebe was about to exit the highway when another vehicle drove up inches away from her and pushed her towards the side. Hebe tried to stop but she was going too fast. The driver of the other car rolled down the window and fired bullets at her window, shattering it to pieces. Hebe screamed as she ducked and tried to get away from the side.

Kato raced up to the car and fired a missile at the car but it missed by an inch. He turned around and the police were still on his tail. "Britt, I need you to shoot the police from the back of the car!"

"But Lenore-"

"We're abandoning the mission!" Kato tried to explain while struggling to help Hebe.

Heb managed to squeeze his way between Hebe and the other vehicle. He could tell Hebe's car was crushed and broken. "Hebe! I need you to jump in!" he motioned to the back of the Beauty.

Hebe's eyes widened in fear, she hated heights and jumping. "ARE YOU INSANE!" she yelled back.

"TRUST ME!" Kato shouted over the roar of the engine.

Hebe bit her lip, her engine was overheated and might explode, and she'd lost control over the car due to its damage, Looks like she has no other choice. She slowly climbed out of the car and onto the top of the speeding car.

Kato rolled down the Beauty's back window "YOU'RE RUNNING OUT OF TIME! JUMP!

Hebe noticed the vehicle driving towards her ready to shoot her. _This was a horrible time to wear heels._ She thought. She squeezed her eyes shut and jumped. She felt Kato's hands catch her as she struggled to get into the car.

Kato smiled, "nice jump."

"Who the hell is driving?" Hebe asked

"No one, auto drive."

"Who was that jerk that tried to kill me?" she exclaimed

"Don't know, but it disappeared before I could fire another bullet."

Hebe stopped to process this whole situation. "Where's Britt?"

"Taking care of the police" Kato explained as he sat back into the driver's seat. "we gotta get rid of security" he swerved the car to the left and parallel parked at the nearest downtown area. He pressed the button and the Black Beauty turned white.

The sounds of sirens faded as they drove passed them. Britt climbed back to the back seat "THAT WAS AWSOME! "

-End-

**A/N: Sorry, I haven't been updating this story. I had a severe case of writer's block…Check out my latest story, From Where We Met. It's about how Kato and Hebe first met. *sigh* I haven't gotten many reviews in the last couple chapters so please review! The best thing an author can get is feedback. **

**Poll: Should Kato and Hebe have a lemon scene? I've been thinking about it but I want your opinion. Please vote so I know how I'm gonna write the next chapter. (I'm not talking about a rated M lemon, it's probably going to be rated T)Please vote!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **


	34. Chapter 34

Green Hornet FanFic- Ep. 34

Last off:

The sounds of sirens faded as they drove passed them. Britt climbed back to the back seat "THAT WAS AWSOME! "

They made their way back to Britt's mansion to find Lenore sitting at the front of the door step. She looked up and immediately ran to them. She approached them as Britt and Kato were getting out of the car.

"Thank God your okay!" she embraced both Kato and Britt.

"Hold me tighter, Casey." Britt held on to her pretending to be hurt.

Lenore pushed Britt away and smacked him on the shoulder. "Hey where's Hebe?"

Hebe got out of the car wearing Kato's jacket over her shoulders. Lenore ran over to see if she was okay. "I am so sorry, the mission was a bust."

"Well, it wouldn't have been if it wasn't for that son of a bitch who tried to make us look bad." Britt muttered

"Wait, what!" Lenore exclaimed with confusion.

Britt explained the whole story to Lenore as they entered the mansion. Kato and Hebe stayed behind to drive the Black beauty back to the garage.

"I'm gonna go get changed" Hebe sighed as she grabbed her back up clothes and went to the bathroom.

By the time she came out, Kato had already changed and parked the car. Kato was ready to shut down the garage when he saw her come out.

"Um… do you think you could give me a ride home, my car….y'know."

Kato nodded "sure, you wanna eat dinner at my place?"

Hebe smiled slightly "'Kay, but I gotta drop off my stuff at home first."

Kato handed her a helmet as she hopped onto his motorcycle. She wrapped her arms securely around Kato's waist as he started the engine and drove off to Hebe's condo.

Kato followed Hebe quietly to her condo unit. He still had the sexy image of her in a lingerie and booty shorts from earlier today. He smiled as he stared at her ass, thinking about all the naughty things he would do with her.

Hebe unlocked the door and flipped on the lights. "Hmm… Jen's not home." She dropped all of her stuff on her bed and went into the kitchen.

Kato followed her into the kitchen. "hey babe, what do you want for dinner? I got nothing in the fridge" Hebe called out.

"We could order take out." Kato suggested

"Mmm…ok"

Both of them heard the door being unlocked and someone coming in, it was Jen. "Bee, I'm home! Omigosh so I went to the mall and-"She froze when she saw Kato, her tone of voice suddenly changed. "YOU DIRTY BASTARD! GET OUT OF OUR CONDO FOR GOOD! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR HURTING BEE, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" She grabbed cleaver from a nearby drawer and chased Kato with it.

Hebe watched with horror and slight amusement as her best friend frantically chased her boyfriend around the kitchen table. "Jen, Stop!" both of them paused and looked at Hebe. She crossed over to Kato and took his hand. "Um Jen, I was going to tell you this before but, Kato and I are back together again" Hebe smiled nervously.

Jen lowered the knife and stared at Kato. "D'awww welcome back Kato!" she smiled sweetly, she seemed oblivious to the fact that three seconds ago, she had chased him with a knife in her hand"

"We're going out to dinner today." Hebe said as she and Kato headed for the door.

"Kk! Be back whenever!" Jen exclaimed. She waited for Hebe to leave first before stopping Kato as he walked out the door. "Listen, if you ever hurt my best friend again, you can kiss your life goodbye." She warned. She stopped him again when he tried to catch up to Hebe. "Wear protection alright?" she winked. Kato left with his cheeks getting red as he left.

He ran up to Hebe. She turned around "oh there you are!"

"I've taken down more than 20 thugs at once but, your friend scares me." Kato muttered

Hebe laughed "yep that's Jen. Believe me, she's done worse to my previous boyfriends, they all ran away after meeting her."

"No kidding" Kato scoffed

"Yeah…she can get like that sometimes but she's like my sister, you gotta love her."

"Mmmhmm" Kato answered sarcastically.

They drove to Kato's apartment after buying take out at a Chinese restaurant. He escorted Hebe up the stairs and to his apartment. He flicked on the lights and tossed his keys on the dining table "excuse the mess."

Hebe took the take out meal to the kitchen; she rummaged through the mess in the drawers to find utensils and plates. She opened the fridge for beverages but only to find a stock of frozen food. "Is this what you eat every day?"

Kato looked over at her and nodded "it's easier, just heat and eat."

Hebe frowned in disgust "it's unhealthy"

Kato shrugged as he sat down with Hebe to eat dinner. He loved having her over for dinner for various reasons: 1: he could eat something other than frozen shit, 2: he had someone to talk to rather than eating alone in an empty apartment, and 3: he was able to spend more time with his favorite girl.

-End-

**A/N: Hey! Wow, can you believe this story already has 34 chapters! There's still more to come! I feel like this story is gonna be like those endless Korean dramas! Haha. I hope you don't mind, but I still have a lot of ideas for this story and I want to write them all down for my wonderful readers. Remember please keep reviewing. I LOVE reviews, they're the best, seriously. So please review. (I accept anonymous reviews) let the reviews pour in!**

**Vote: Should Kato and Hebe have a Lemon? Vote in the reviews now!**

**This is Simplycyndilicious signing out! **


	35. Chapter 35

Green Hornet FanFic- Ep. 35

Last off:

Kato shrugged as he sat down with Hebe to eat dinner. He loved having her over for dinner for various reasons: 1: he could eat something other than frozen shit, 2: he had someone to talk to rather than eating alone in an empty apartment, and 3: he was able to spend more time with his favorite girl.

They finished their dinner and moved themselves onto the couch where they could snuggle together in front of Kato's small TV. Kato let her have control over the remote because if he didn't, Hebe would move to the other side of the couch. Hebe surfed a few channels until she found a talk show interview featuring Jay Chou.

"EEK! It's Jay Chou! He is soooo gorgeous!" her eyes were glued to the screen. Hebe was acting like a complete fan girl and Kato felt the urge to change the channel. He reached over to pick up the remote when Hebe caught his wrists in midair. "UNLESS YOU WANT TO LOSE YOUR FINGERS DON'T TOUCH THE REMOTE!" she warned in a menacing voice.

Kato retrieved his hand back as Hebe watched intently at the TV and admiring his features. "He is so fine…" she droned on until Kato couldn't take it anymore. "You know, some people say that I look just like Jay Chou." Kato said proudly.

Hebe scoffed and scanned his appearance head to toe, "meh, I don't see it"

Kato rolled his eyes and groaned. Hebe turned off the TV after the show was over and wrapped her arms around Kato. "Mmm…" she blushed. Kato stroked her hair and kissed her as she leaned on him for support. Hebe tightened her grip around Kato; she couldn't imagine some bitchy hoe dating her man. Kato gently pushed her on the couch as he lay on top of her to give her a kiss. He kissed her until he realized that she wasn't kissing him back and pulled away, "what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, I just feel kinda guilty." She sat up and repositioned herself.

"About what?"

"About saying mean things to you and acting like a total bitch when you did nothing wrong during the time we were….broken up."

There was silence for a few seconds, "so you didn't mean those things?"

Hebe shook her head, "no. never."

Kato let out a sigh of relief. "Wait, so you were playing with me the whole time?"

"Yes and no, I had to. I didn't actually know about you and Britt until after _that _night. Then I started getting strange texts threatening me about killing you and I couldn't let that happen so I-"Hebe stopped a little to catch her breath. She felt tears behind her eyes but she wiped them off quickly. "That night you gave me the earrings and asked to get back together, you don't know how much I wanted to be with you, but I just can't, I couldn't let anything happen to you. I never expected you to end up in a hospital. It was all my fault."

"No it wasn't." Kato whispered. "None of it was. I just have one thing to say…" Hebe waited for his answer, expecting the worst." You're one hell of an actress"

Hebe smiled feebly "I'm sorry for everything."

Kato smiled and hugs her close to him. "Just don't ever pull that on me again, ever."

"What, you missed me?"

"Well, yeah, and when you said that you hated me… it hurt. A lot." Hebe could see that pain in his eyes.

"Aww…never." Hebe hugged him again, resting her head on his chest.

"Wait, there one thing I still need to know." Kato said suddenly. "Who were you dating when you broke up with me?"

"Oh…haha" Hebe laughed "I wasn't dating anyone. Yes, it's true that I met someone back in collage but I never dated him."

"Then why'd you say you were dating him!"

"Because you're cute when you're jealous, I just couldn't resist playing with you a little bit"

"I wasn't jealous, I was…curious" Kato defended himself

"No you were so jealous; I could see it in your eyes." Hebe laughed.

"Well, excuse me for wanting Hideous Hebe to myself!" Kato smirked.

Hebe jerked back, "hey, don't call me that again! You're such a bully!"

Kato chuckled "oh, those were the days."

"Yeah, the days where I thought about running away from home because of a certain monster living in my house!"

"I thought you enjoyed being teased!"

"I enjoyed it, my ass." Hebe scoffed.

"Hey, you wanna know the real reason why I bullied you?" Kato asked as he played with her hair.

"Because you were a fat ass jerk?"

"Because I liked you. I thought you were cute and I wanted to get your attention. Unfortunately, the only way for a twelve year old boy to get a girl's attention was to bully and pester her."

"And you were great at that. A simple "Hi I'm Kato, nice to meet you" would've been swell." she muttered.

"But it worked!" Kato had a smug smile on his face.

"Yeah, but up until we met at the coffee shop, I still remembered you as a bully."

"I might be a bully but I never let other boys bully you, have I?"

Hebe thought about it, it was true. He'd always defend her when it came to other boys picking on her.

"Remember your summer of 7th grade when a couple of high school boys tried to peek under your skirt?" Kato reminded her.

Hebe chuckled "Yeah, you took them all down for me with your kung-fu."

"See?" Kato nudged her on the side

"But I still remember what happened after that, you took by lunch money and pushed me into a puddle." Hebe crossed her arms.

"You snitched and I was grounded for 2 weeks!"

"You deserved it….you know, the reason why I decided to learn martial arts is so that I could beat you up for once."

Kato raised an eyebrow, "beat me up! Well, I don't think you wanna beat me up now, do you"

Hebe smiled and kissed him, running her fingers through his hair and shook her head. She pulled away and headed to the kitchen to clean up dinner. She was half way in washing the dishes when she felt Kato's strong body press against hers. She pretended not to care and continued washing.

"y'know, you look really sexy today" his lips lingered near her ear.

"Aw, thanks babe" she gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"You could be a Victoria Secret model….one who could shoot the tip of the thumbtack from a hundred feet away with a pistol…and I'm sure you'll look damn good in a nice little bikini."

Hebe dried her hands with a dishtowel, "okay, now you're just trying to get into my pants"

Kato chuckled as he placed his hands on her ass as he swayed her hips with his, making Hebe blush. "Hands off Kato, I've told you many times that my ass, boobs and cooka are off limits to all guys, and that includes you."

Kato ignored that warning and kept his hands where they are. "You know, we've been dating for more than a year now."

"So?"

"Don't you think we should be moving to the next stage of being a couple?"

Hebe rolled her eyes, "By "next stage" I hope you mean finally taking me to a formal dance."

Kato groaned, "I meant sleeping with each other or showering together."

Hebe elbowed him in the chest, "I ought to sue you for being so perverted." she scolded.

Kato pouted but he wasn't the type to give up. He pressed his body closer against hers and wrapped his arms around her waist. He nuzzled his nose against her neck and kissed her. Kato felt his grip on her tighten as he gently sucked on her neck, leaving a visible hickey on that spot. A soft moan escaped from Hebe's lips as she tried not to give in. Finally, Hebe couldn't resist him any longer, she needed him. She turned around so that she was facing him and kissed him passionately, her hands on his cheek and on the back of his head. "Mmm…K-Kato..." breaking the kiss only to breathe.

"Shhh…" Kato coaxed her as he pulled her back into another long and intense kiss.

Hebe felt herself being lifted onto the kitchen counter. She wrapped her legs around Kato's waist as she tried to pull her boyfriend closer to her. She gasped and moaned as Kato kissed the side of her neck. Her hands began to roam under his shirt as they continued their embrace. Hebe lifted his shirt while Kato pulled it off in one smooth movement. Hebe checked out his smoking hot body before returning to the kiss, her hands exploring very muscle line on his chest and abs. Kato groaned at her touch, wanting more. Hebe leaned on his shoulder with her arms around him trying to catch her breath after the heated moment. She felt his breath against her cheek, "you alright there?" he chuckled; even he was trying to catch his breath. "Mmmhmm…" she lifted her head up to kiss him again. She felt Kato's tongue pressed gently against hers as they shared a passionate kiss. Without breaking the kiss, Kato slipped his hands down to her ass and hoisted her up as he carried her to the bedroom…

-End-

**A/N: Wow, the next chapter should be um…interesting. *ahem* Stay tuned for the next intense chapter. There is only ONE way to get the next chapter as soon as possible, and that is to REVIEW! The more reviews I get the faster I'm motivated to post the next chapter (and maybe make it hotter!) lol. So please, please, please review!**

**What do you think?**

**Was the end scene too intense? Should I play it down a little? I'm still experimenting with this so please be patient with me. **

**Thanks to all who story alerted/reviewed! Keep it up! I'm hoping to get more!**


	36. Chapter 36

**STOP!**

**BEFORE YOU PROCEED, PLEASE READ THE WARNING!**

**Warning: This particular chapter contains mature content that might not be suitable for readers under 16. Viewer discretion is advised.**

Green Hornet FanFic- Ep. 36

Last off:

She felt Kato's tongue pressed gently against hers as they shared a passionate kiss. Without breaking the kiss, Kato slipped his hands down to her ass and hoisted her up as he carried her to the bedroom…

He gently laid her down on his bed as he continued to kiss her. They took their time stripping each other's clothes off, savoring every bit of forbidden skin. Every inch of skin was explored and touched. Kato prayed for self- control seeing Hebe with no clothes on, she was just so beautiful without them. He slowly cornered her to the bed post so that he could kiss her again and again. His hands moved towards her chest as he gently touched and kissed her breasts. Hebe moaned as Kato left a trail of kisses from her neck to her shoulders. She responded by running her hands up and down his body, tracing his abs with her fingertips and eventually to his thighs. She hesitated for a moment. She looked up at Kato for permission; he smiled as he gently took her hands and guided them towards his erection. He let out a groan as she rubbed him in her hand. She giggled, "You're a big boy..." she whispered huskily. His member twitched with anticipation. Hebe turned and pushed Kato on the bed so that she was on top of him. She kissed him on the nose and smiled. She kissed her way down to his naval and licked her way back up, making Kato curse silently in Mandarin.

Suddenly, Hebe found herself staring at the ceiling. Kato positioned himself between her legs ready to fill her, his primitive male instincts to mate kicked in. Just as he was about to enter her, Hebe stopped him.

"Babe…condom" she reminded him.

Kat looked around and suddenly remembered something. He reached under the bed and pulled out a box of brand- new condoms. There was still a tag on it that read:" To: Kato From: Britt"

Hebe looked at him weirdly. "Kato, why do you have a box of condoms ready in your room?" she got the sense that Kato had planned to lay her before she came.

"Britt gave it to me as a Christmas present" he showed her the tag.

Hebe rolled her eyes, "Men."

Kato chuckled, "hey I'm happy with this present, aren't you" he asked as he opened the package and rolled it onto his all- ready 'tool'. He approached her ready to enter when Hebe suddenly stopped him again. "Wait". Kato stopped. "I-I'm a virgin" she said shyly. Kato backed away a few inches, he was somewhat disappointed but didn't show it, he had wanted to do this with her since forever but he knew he couldn't rush a girl into doing this if she's not ready. "Should we stop?" Kato asked after a moment.

Hebe looked at him wide eyed, "oh no! I just wanted to say that I've been saving my virginity for someone special…and I want to give it to you." She starred into his eyes. "I love you"

Kato smiled and kissed her for a long time. "I love you too" he inched forward and pressed against her sex, "you ready?"

Hebe moaned a little but nodded. Kato leaned over and gave her a reassuring kiss. "Tell me if it hurts, I'll stop." He pressed inside her a little further, Hebe let out a small cry in pain; her eyes were squeezed tight. "Ngh!" she cried. Kato stopped immediately; he didn't want to hurt her. "Are you okay?" he sounded concerned.

"I'm okay" Hebe breathed, "keep going" she urged.

"You sure?" Kato was hesitant this time.

"Keep going"

He pressed an inch further, he heard her cry in pain again but she told him to keep going. Kato hated himself for causing her so much pain but he did what she told him. At last, he tore the tissue and plucked her cherry. He pulled out a little and pushed back in, Hebe's cries of pain slowly turned into moans of pleasure. With that, they began to make love. They made love passionately and intensively. The sound of groans, moans, and grunts were heard throughout the room. The bed creaked repeatedly throughout the night. They were united as one and they never felt closer to one another. It was as if they were designed to fit perfectly inside each other. Hebe's body begged for his touch, she moaned and whimpered as her boyfriend went faster, thrusting harder and deeper every time. "K-Kato…mmm…uh….uh…" they climaxed together and rested in each other's arms. They made love several times during the night; each time was more magical than the last. To Kato, it was way better than his wildest dreams, to be able to dominate her and feel so close to her at the same time. Most importantly, Hebe belonged to him and no one else.

Finally, Kato groaned and collapsed on top of her after a climax. Both of them were gasping for breath. Hebe giggled and ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him. Kato smiled and nuzzled his nose against hers. He rolled off her so that he was lying on his back. Hebe smiled as she curled up next to his strong body and blushed. She rested her head on his chest. Her head rose and fell to the rhythm of his breathing. She sighed happily as she snuggled closer to him, tucking her arms underneath his so that she could steal his body heat. Hebe tilted her head up slightly and found her lover asleep. She smiled and gave him one last kiss before drifting off into her own dreams.

-End-

**A/N: Hey guys! Great to be back! Sorry it took so long to post. This particular chapter was kinda of difficult and awkward to write. I had to do some research by reading some of the lemons by other writers on FanFic. I wrote a few versions of it but I liked this one the best. Even though this wasn't the most detailed lemon, I wanted to keep my T rating and keep it tasteful, sweet, and innocent since it was their first time ;) I hope you liked it! Reviews?**


	37. Chapter 37

Green Hornet FanFic- Ep. 37

Last off:

Hebe's eyes slowly fluttered opened as the sunshine glaring from the window lit the entire room. She winced from the brightness but managed to open her eyes. She groaned and stretched her arms. It didn't take long for her to realize that she was naked in Kato's bed. She noticed a bunch of used condoms on the floor and remembered what happened last night. She blushed as she replayed the sexy events of last night, some which still made her moan and giggle. As she moved, she discovered that her whole body was sore. She smirked think about all the naughty things Kato did with her to make her feel so sore in the morning. She carefully turned to her other side to find her boyfriend snoring softly beside her in bed. She grinned, _aww… he's so cute when he sleeps…_ she studied his handsome face and thought about how much she loved him. Hebe gently traced her finger tip along a thin scar near his collarbone. She licked her lips; she always thought battle scars were sexier than tattoos. She playfully poked him on the cheek to see if he'll wake up.

"Mmm…" Kato groaned. He opened one sparkling brown eye, and then the other to see his beautiful girlfriend staring at him in the face. He smiled, "*good morning, love*" he muttered in Mandarin.

"Hey ninja." Hebe whispered.

Kato yawned and stretch his arms and placed them lazily around Hebe and pulled her close to capture her lips. Hebe closed her eyes and relaxed. She turned and hugged him closer to her; she loved the feeling of his bare flesh against hers. "Mmm… I really hit the jackpot with you…you're cute, sweet, funny, badass, a sexy mechanic, an awesome coffeemaker… and damn great in bed." She smirked. Kato gave her a smug smile. Hebe let out a seductive chuckle, "we should do this more often." Kato laughed at her eagerness and kissed her. "I'm glad you said that, I was thinking the same thing." They made out until Hebe heard her phone vibrate. She gasped slightly as she pulled away from Kato's embrace and reached for her phone in her jean pockets which were on the floor. She looked at her phone and found 27 missed calls and 45 text messages, they were all from Jen.

"Shit, I forgot to tell Jen that I spent the night here!"Hebe exclaimed. "I should really call her back." She was half way dialing Jen's number when Kato grabbed the phone away from her.

"You still belong to me." He put the phone on the night stand on his side of the bed and pulled her on top of him. Hebe blushed; she seductively moved back and traced his abs with her tongue, making sure to hit all the sensitive areas on the tummy. Her hands moved from his waist to his manhood and she started to rub his length slowly. Kato hardened as she played with him. He let out a rough grunt as she touched him in that very sensitive spot on his manhood. "You know, it's never a good idea to sexually tease a guy who knows martial arts." He groaned.

Hebe giggled lightly, continuing to tease him. Without warning, she found herself under Kato's body. He pinned her down with a level of fierceness and let out a low sexy growl to show that he meant business. Hebe gave him an innocent look as if she was pouting. It was the look that could fool anyone into thinking she couldn't hurt a fly when she could kill you with a fork in twenty different ways. Kato softened his grip and smiled. "you know I can't hurt you with that look."

Hebe eyes widened for a moment "you were gonna hurt me!" she said in a surprised tone.

Kato grinned, "Nah" he playfully nipped her earlobes and kissed her gently on her lips. Hebe snuggled up to his chest and wrapped her arms around him. Her body shuttered as Kato ran his hands down her body.

She ran her fingers through his hair and planted a row of little pecks near his lower jaw. "You hungry?"

"Starved"

"What do you want for breakfast?" Hebe asked him while she kissed him in between her words.

"Um… ice cream…" he closed his eyes and smiled at the thought of the delectable treat. Hebe laughed. She knew that since Kato lived at the orphanage and out on the streets, he could never afford ice cream in Shanghai. When her parents took him to the ice cream shop for the first time, he loved it so much he ate a ton of it and spent his afternoon throwing up ad having stomach aches from too much ice cream.

"Fine, ice cream it is." She rested her chin on his chest and watched him. Kato stared back at her with his adorable tilted smile. He reached out and brushed a strand of her hair out of her face. She gave him a butterfly kiss and rolled off of him and out of bed to gather her clothes. Kato leaned his head back so he could stare at her unclothed, thinking of more ways he could get inside of her.

Hebe whirled around and glared at him "I was going to say it but you already know what I'm gonna say."

Kato rolled his eyes and chuckled as he got out of bed. He slipped his boxers on. "Yes, I'm a perv…you told me hundreds of times."

Hebe put on Kato's t –shirt to use as a cover up before she got dressed. There was something sexy about her wearing an oversized t-shirt that barely covered her ass.

Kato snuck up behind her pulled her into his arms, giving her small kisses as Hebe pretended to get away from him. He lowered his hands to the hem of the shirt and lifted it.

Hebe pulled it back down, "no more, naughty boy" she teased. "I think you've banged me up well enough last night."

After they got ready, Kato led her downstairs where they walked to the nearest ice cream parlor. Hebe bought an extra large ice cream sundae and shared it with Kato. She was only halfway done with her share of the ice cream when she discovered that Kato was already finished and was looking hungrily at her half. Hebe smiled and let Kato have the rest of hers.

"Hey, can I have a ride back to my condo, I have tech class in two hours."

"sure." Kato replied as he scrapped the bowl for the last bits of ice cream.

Kato drove Hebe to her place and escorted her to her room. Hebe unlocked the door and turned to Kato.

"Thanks, for last night…I enjoyed it…a lot" her face was inches away from his.

Kato chuckled, "anytime." He leaned in to kiss her.

Hebe blushed as she gave him a hug and said good bye.

Kato got onto his motorcycle when his phone rang. "Hello?" he answered.

He didn't know what to say. He wasn't expecting this. That phone call would ultimately change his life.

-End-

**A/N: Hey! It's good to be back! Sorry I haven't updated in a loooong time, but don't worry there will be an ending to this story. I'm not gonna leave this story unfinished. So I hope you like this chapter and thanks for reading! Review?**

**If you're into The Hunger Games, please check out my latest short story, Trust Me or Not, a Katniss/Cato FanFic. Please review!**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Hey there! Alright so here is a new chapter to my story but before we get started, I'd like to thank an anonymous reader by the name of SPIDERCOOCE for reviewing many of my chapters in ONE day! A million thanks to you!**

Green Hornet FanFic- Ep. 38

Last off:

Kato got onto his motorcycle when his phone rang. "Hello?" he answered.

He didn't know what to say. He wasn't expecting this. That phone call would ultimately change his life.

* * *

><p>The rest of Kato's week had been extremely busy. He hadn't had a chance to talk to or see Hebe at all since Britt was keeping him in the garage until almost midnight every day fixing a bunch of new cars he had just purchased.<p>

He was busy applying a fresh coat of paint on a car when Britt came in. "hey how's it going, brotha?" he went directly to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of beer and handed it to Kato.

"ok" Kato answered as he chopped off the bottle top of the beer with his bare hands and gave it back to Britt.

"Look, let's take a breather and go out for some hardcore partying!" Britt exclaimed flailing his hands in the air.

Kato shook his head. "I'm not much of a party animal"

Britt put his arms down, 'well c'mon there's gonna be lots of chicks HOT chicks. I'm sure your girlfriend won't mind.

"No thanks" Kato continued working.

"Kato, look guys need a variety of women in their lives which is why we are not gonna be tied down to one single lady. You guys can't be serious; I mean it's not like you two have _done it_ right?"

Kato put down his brush and turned to his boss.

Britt notices a small expression on his face and knew exactly what he was thinking. "holy shit! You _did it_ to her?" there was a shocking tone to his voice.

Kato rolled his eyes "I'm not gonna say anything" but he had a slight smile to confirm it was true.

"It is true! Wait, did she have a great ass and tits?"

"shut up!" Kato shot back as he put the finishing touches on the car.

"I was just playing with you man, chill." He elbowed Kato playfully, "c'mon lighten up and tell me what happened!"

"it's a secret" Kato gave him a smug grin and walked out of the room.

"damn it Kato! "

* * *

><p>Hebe got home and exhaustedly dropped her messenger bag and textbook as she closed the door behind her. She picked them up again and tossed it across her bed. She pulled off her shoes and went straight for the fridge and grabbed a soda. Jen was sitting on her bed reading when she noticed Hebe's loud entrance.<p>

"Why do you look like you've ran 6 miles?" Jen asked as she looked up from her book.

"Because it's 90 degrees outside and Kato had to work so I took the bus." Hebe explained and plopped herself onto the couch letting out a huge sigh. "I really need a car"

Jen put down the book and scooted over next to Hebe. "hey you still haven't told me about that night you went missing and refused to answer any of my texts and calls. I thought you were being kidnapped by some thug!"

Hebe rolled her eyes "you do know that I'm a black belt in almost all forms of martial arts, right?"

"that's not the point. The point is where were you that night?"

"I was…I went to visit my old friend" Hebe lied.

Jen scoffed "oh please, I took psychology in high school and I know you're lying! Just tell me we're in roomie mode so you HAVE to spill."

"fine, I was with Kato, happy?" Hebe stood up from the couch. Jen quickly grabbed Hebe's wrist and pulled her back down.

"whoa, whoa, whoa you were with Kato? For a whole night!"

"maybe" Hebe tried to dodge the subject.

Jen punched Hebe in the arm "Ow! Okay I did spend a night at his place, no need to get punchy with me."

"but it's dangerous to sleep at a guy's place" Jen warned.

"he's my boyfriend not a rapist." Hebe countered. She took a long drink from her soda.

"whatever. So, what 'd you guys do?"

"oh the usual have dinner, watch TV…" Hebe trailed off hoping she could avoid the part about sleeping together.

"and?" Jen urged

"and nothing"

"but you spent a night there!"

Hebe sighed "and we may have done…some stuff…"

Jen leaned in to listen. "well, we shared a bed together and we may have done a little more than sleeping." Hebe flinched expecting Jen to explode.

"Oh. My. God." Jen dropped her jaw. "you lost your V card?"

Hebe shrugged and pretended to act casual about it.

"how can you act like it's not a big deal? I repeat: YOU LOST YOUR V CARD!" Jen was practically hollering at her.

"so?" Hebe chugged the last drop of soda and tossed it into the recycling bin with accuracy.

"So? You could get pregnant! Wait, you're not pregnant are you?"

"hell no! We used protection."

"and you're saying he's not a rapist because?"

"because he didn't rape me, we sorta did it together." Hebe blushed at the thought. "and it felt amazing." She quickly added.

"I still can't believe my best friend lost her virginity! How did you guys plan this?"

"we didn't plan it, the time felt right and we just did it." She shrugged. "plus he's the one I want to give it to."

"But how-" Jen started

"okay, I'm not gonna sit here and play 20 questions about my love life." Hebe got up.

"Fine, then you can do this" Jen walked to the bathroom and came back with a basket full of dirty laundry. "it's your turn"

Hebe groaned as she took the laundry basket.

* * *

><p>Kato cleaned up the garage as was ready to leave. He glanced at the four cars he worked so hard on this week. He put on his jacket and headed for the door when he heard a knock. Thinking that Britt was already asleep, he answered the door. He was startled to see a delivery guy from a car company.<p>

"may I help you?" Kato asked

"sign here. Your order of car parts is here"

Kato wrote his signature on the deliverer's clip board. _Car parts?_ He didn't remember ordering car parts.

After unloading everything in the garage, it was a mess again. Kato examined the parts. It was everything needed to build a car. Suddenly Britt walked into the garage.

"Hey what's all this?"

"You didn't order it?"

"I ordered a car but it's in pieces!" Britt exclaimed. "it was from Spain and I can't get a refund!"

"What do you want me to do with this?"

"Well, it's no use to me so get rid of it, I'll buy a new one" Britt turned to leave.

"Britt, do you think I could take it? Hebe needs a new car."

Britt shrugged "sure but I don't think your girlfriend would want car parts." He fiddled with his pocket "oh yeah I almost forgot to give you this." He took out an envelope. "here's your paycheck"

Kato gratefully accepted it. They said a brief good night and went their separate ways.

Kato got back to his apartment. He was beyond exhausted and noticed mail in his mail box so he grabbed it on his way to his room. He didn't bother to look at it because he assumed they were from his landlord. He trudged up the stairs and unlocked his door. He looked up to find a letter taped to it. He curiously took it and went inside. He sat down on the couch and read the letter. It was from his landlord.

As Kato read on, he realized it was an eviction notice. The building was being refurnished and the rent will be triple the original amount. The landlord went on to complain about how Kato was unable to pay rent for two months and if he doesn't pay the amount he owes including the new amount for next month in three weeks, he'll be forced to move out.

Kato couldn't believe this. He reread to make sure he was reading it right. Kato took out the paycheck Britt had given him tonight but it was only enough to pay one and a half month's worth of rent.

Kato never said anything but he knew that his paycheck was always lower than everyone else who worked at Britt's mansion. He deserved a higher paycheck for saving Britt's life several times, making his coffee, and fixing his cars, and dealing with him in general. Britt had fired him a couple times when they got into a fight and every time he did; his paycheck goes down as if to teach him a lesson that he was the boss. He never told Hebe about his financial troubles and often worked all night in order to buy her expensive gifts so she didn't suspect anything. Kato couldn't ask for a raise because he didn't want Britt to think that he needed him to survive. Kato sighed. It was already hard enough to pay rent at its original amount but now the price tripled and it was impossible to find that much money in three weeks, he had no choice.

_What am I going to do?_ Kato wondered. He got up and opened the fridge, nothing. He opened his cupboard and found an old can of soup Hebe had given him when he was in the hospital. He decided to eat it even though it had expired a month ago since he had to save as much money for rent. As he walked out of the kitchen, he bumped into the table and a pile of papers including the mail tumbled down.

Kato bent down to pick up the papers when something caught his eye. The picked up the mail stack and found a large orange envelope. It was quite heavy so Kato curiously opened it. There was a letter inside along with a bunch of packets.

Dear Mr. Kato,

Congratulations, after reviewing thousands of applications, you have been selected for a prestigious position in working for Mr. Mike Morris in his car shop…

Kato scanned through the letter. He remembered getting a call from them saying that he was one of the top ten finalists for the job. Originally, Kato had applied for the position when Britt fired him but then he re- hired him so eventually he forgot he even sent the application.

Kato was just about to throw it in the garbage when he read the job salary: $2000 dollars per week. That was way more than the salary Britt gave him in a month.

Kato looked over at his eviction letter and back to the acceptance letter.

Should he quit and work for someone else?

-End-

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review? **


	39. Chapter 39

Green Hornet FanFic- Ep. 39

Last off:

Kato looked over at his eviction letter and back to the acceptance letter.

Should he quit and work for someone else?

He wouldn't know how to tell Britt, Lenore, and Hebe, especially Hebe. He folded the letters up and tossed it on his dinner table and went to sleep.

He woke up the next morning to find that there was pouring rain outside. Kato hated going to work on rainy days because he would be drenched on his bike by the time he arrived at Britt's mansion.

Despite this, he got onto his motorcycle and rode off to work.

When he arrived, none of the other employees had come and Britt was still sleeping, it was 6:30 after all. He went inside the kitchen and opened the fridge. Surely Britt wouldn't mind if snagged a sandwich before going to work, right?

He grabbed a small slice and went to the garage where he worked until it was time to make Britt's coffee.

Kato returned to the garage and spent his time building a launcher gun. He looked at his watch and realized it was about time Hebe got off of tech class. He decided to pick her up and give her a small surprise.

Kato scribbled a note and left it in the kitchen in case Britt woke up. He quickly grabbed the car keys and left.

Hebe walked out of class to find pouring rain outside. She reached in her bag and groaned "shit, forgot an umbrella!" She grabbed her phone to call Kato but remembered he was working. She watched as all her friends ran out of class with an umbrella racing to their vehicles before they got wet. She held her bag above her head and stepped out into the rain but realized it was pouring too hard.

"Hey"

she heard a familiar voice. She looked around and saw her boyfriend with an umbrella.

"Kato!" She quickly ran over, hugged him and gave him a quick peck."I thought you were working."

"But I wouldn't be very nice of I left my girlfriend out in the pouring rain without a car, right?"

Hebe blushed. She stood on her toes and gave him another kiss, this time it lasted longer. She heard a couple of wolf whistles from her friends and a few 'awwws' from other people. She pulled away and smiled. "and that's why you're my boyfriend."

Kato led her to the car. He opened the door for her like the gentleman he is.

Hebe blushed as she stepped into the front seat. Kato got in the driver seat before he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "I bought lunch for you" he reached in the back seat and grabbed a bag of take- out and handed it to her. "I hope you like Korean"

"thanks." She held it on her lap. "Kato, you really didn't need to-"

"What? I'm not allowed to pick up my carless girlfriend?" he asked jokingly.

Hebe smiled to herself as Kato started the car.

They drove for about ten minutes; Kato was on her way to her condo when he suddenly took a detour.

"Hey I think you're going the wrong way." Hebe said. She began to see building and house she was not familiar with.

"I know, I was thinking we stop by Britt's garage." Kato answered while keeping his eyes on the road.

Hebe was confused, what Kato have up his sleeve this time?

Kato parked the car and let Hebe out. "This way," leading Hebe to the garage.

He opened the door and Hebe stepped in. it was pitch black and she couldn't see anything. "What am I looking at?"

"This" he switch on the lights to reveal car parts all over the garage.

Hebe let a breath out in awe. "What's all this?"

"Your new car… well it will be after we put it together." Kato walked in beside her.

Hebe came to her senses and realized what Kato had done. She dropped everything she was holding and squealed. "Oh my god!" she turned and gave her boyfriend endless amounts of hugs and kisses

"Ahhhh! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you so much!" she squeezed Kato one more time.

"I could've gotten a car all put together but since we're both super mechanics, I thought we do it ourselves."

"And maybe we can make it better." she looked at Kato flirtatiously and kissed him for the hundredth time. "Kato I really don't know how to thank you…"

Kato smiled, "I think the hundred kisses and hugs did the job."

"This must be expensive" Hebe walked around noticing that the parts came from top- notch manufacturers.

"To be honest, this was Britt's car but he didn't want it so I took it"

"You are so sweet…thank you" She hugged him.

"Anything for you," Kato hugged her back and kissed her on her forehead. "Let's get started shall we?"

Hebe smiled "We shall"

They spent two hours un-packaging the parts and sorting them. Hebe was quick to know which part belonged to what area. After all, she could probably sort them blindfolded.

Kato knew that he was hiding the truth from her. He knew that this would be his last present to her before he quit his job working for Britt, but he couldn't bring himself to tell her. He never told her that in order to get this car; he had to work for free until he paid for it, adding to his financial burden. Kato sighed; he wasn't sure how long he could keep it up.

-End-


	40. Chapter 40

Green Hornet FanFic- Ep. 40

Last off:

They spent two hours un-packaging the parts and sorting them. Hebe was quick to know which part belonged to what area. After all, she could probably sort them blindfolded.

Kato knew that he was hiding the truth from her. He knew that this would be his last present to her before he quit his job working for Britt, but he couldn't bring himself to tell her. He never told her that in order to get this car; he had to work for free until he paid for it, adding to his financial burden. Kato sighed; he wasn't sure how long he could keep it up.

"Hey can you pass the open-end wrench please?" Hebe asked. There was no reply. She looked up and found Kato staring into space. She waved a hand in front of his face "hello, earth to Kato!"

"Huh?" he looked at her. "Oh sorry, here." He handed Hebe the tool.

"What's wrong?" Hebe was slightly concerned. Kato was never like this, especially not in the garage.

"Nothing" he wiped his hands on his jeans_. You need to tell her…_ there was a voice in the back of his head that urged him. "Um, Hebe I have to tell you something."

Hebe slowly put down her tool and looked at him suspiciously "yeah what's up?"

"I…I…" Kato stuttered. _I'm quitting this job and I have to move!_ His conscious screamed in his head.

"Yes?"

"I…think you need to adjust the angle of the head lights." Damn, he chickened out. He knew he would.

"Oh, right. Thanks." Hebe was still a bit suspicious.

Kato remained silent for the rest of the day.

They worked for five hours that day. Kato and Hebe didn't realize that it was already 6:00pm. "Gosh, it's dinnertime!" Hebe exclaimed "you wanna go buy something to eat, babe?"

"Hmm? No thanks" Kato felt his stomach grumble but ignored it.

"Okay, well I'm gonna go eat dinner and I'll see you tomorrow after my tech class to work on the car." Hebe walked over to Kato and gave him a quick kiss.

Kato faked a smiled and watched her leave. He lingered in the garage for a few minutes. He walked around and looked at everything that was familiar to him. He knew exactly every tool and gadget in this place. He had worked for the Reids for 5 years now; leaving would be like leaving home again, leaving Shanghai. He pressed the button that flipped a panel and revealed the Black Beauty. He ran his hands across its smooth surface. He was especially proud about his one; it was one of finest works. Within the next few weeks he would have to pack up and work in an unfamiliar place. Kato swallowed hard and tried not to think about it. He switched off the lights and went home.

Kato stopped by at a local restaurant on his way. It was a small Chinese restaurant just two minutes from where he lived. Ever since he moved into the apartment, he would come eat here. Kato carefully opened the door; the sound of the bells tied to the handle rang as he pushed the door open. The owner, Ling-Mei was a short and plump middle-aged woman. She looked up and smiled as Kato came in. "You're here again Kato! What would you like to eat?" she asked in Chinese.

"do you have leftovers?" Kato asked in the same language.

Ling-Mei frowned, "why do you want leftovers?"

"The landlord's raising my rent, I gotta save as much as possible."

"In that case you wait here" she told him.

Kato sat down on a nearby chair and watched everyone else eat. The delicious smells of food wafted into his nose making his stomach grumble even more.

Ling-Mei came out carrying a large bag containing five take-out containers. "Here."

Kato was surprised. "But these aren't leftovers"

"_Ai-ya, _no customer of mine is going to eat leftovers." She gave Kato the bag.

Kato reached for his wallet and found no cash in there, he handed Ling-Mei the bag "I don't-"

"It's on the house." She said kindly pushing the bag towards him.

Kato didn't know what to say except words of gratitude. "Thank you…"

The owner smiled "you come to my restaurant almost every day. You are smart, handsome, and so polite. I treat you like a son."

Kato smiled. He hadn't felt the love of a mother in so long.

Ling-Mei nodded approvingly, "aright, you should get going, you don't want the food to get cold."

"Thanks Ling-Mei, for everything." Kato headed towards the door.

"No need to thank me" She replied.

That night, Kato ate in his dimly lighted apartment. Everything tasted so good. All of this kindness was making his decision of leaving harder and harder, but he had no choice.

After he ate, he sat down at his desk with his laptop in front of him. He stared at the blank document as he lifted his fingers and began typing his resignation letter.

He arrived at the Daily Sentinel early in the morning. His competed resignation letter was in his left pocket. He turned a corner and almost crashed into Lenore.

"Hey! Watch where you're- oh hi Kato!" Lenore tried to balance the box that was about to fall.

Kato grabbed the box so Lenore could straighten herself. "Sorry, I didn't see you there."

"It's fine, I haven't seen you in a long time! What brings you to the Sentinel?" Lenore asked as she reached for her box back.

"I'm here to give you this." Kato gave Lenore the letter.

"What's this?" her eyes scanned the letter. "What? Kato you're- why? I thought you loved working in the garage!" Lenore exclaimed.

Kato looked down at his feet. "I can't afford to live in my apartment anymore."

"Can't you just ask Britt for a raise?"

"He fired me so many times, he'll probably do it again."

Lenore sighed in disbelief. "You guys are like brothers, you'll fight but then you two always find a way to make up."

"He never thought of me as a partner." Kato retorted.

"Kato, you and Britt are a team." She lowered her voice "you guys are the Green Hornet"

"No _he_ is, I'm just the silent chauffer who has to save his ass every time he comes up with a plan"

Lenore rolled her eyes "then where are you going to go?"

"I got accepted to work for someone else."

"Where?"

"In Detroit."

There was silence between them for a couple seconds

"Detroit? You're leaving Los Angeles?"

Kato nodded.

Lenore felt anger and frustration rising inside her "and what about the Green Hornet business, huh? How could you just leave that behind! Britt would be dead in two seconds without you!"

"I guess Britt will have to find someone else." Kato turned and left without another word.

-End-

**A/N: Oh no! Is Kato really leaving? Find out more to be continued.**

**Thanks for reading. I wanna thank the anonymous reviews I got recently. They're so sweet! Thank you so much! Even though they are anonymous, I appreciate them for taking the time to write a comment. I also wanna thank them for enjoying my story and hope they stick around for more.**

**Review? Favorite? Follow?**

**Most importantly: stay tuned…**


	41. Chapter 41

Green Hornet FanFic- Ep. 41

Last off:

Lenore felt anger and frustration rising inside her "and what about the Green Hornet business, huh? How could you just leave that behind! Britt would be dead in two seconds without you!"

"I guess Britt will have to find someone else." Kato turned and left without another word.

He returned to the garage after visiting the sentinel. Kato stopped his motorcycle and wondered if he made the right choice, if leaving would benefit him. He sighed as he took off his helmet; it was too late to turn back. Half of his things had already been packed.

Kato walked into the garage and turned on the lights. He picked up his tools and began working on Hebe's car. He worked until the afternoon when he received a text from Hebe.

H: Hey babe got a shitload of work 2 do 4 tech class, can't work on the car 2day : ( I'll come tomrw? 

Kato texted her back

K: no problem

H: love ya!

Kato smiled at her last text. He loved how Hebe always ended her conversations with how much she loved him.

Suddenly Britt burst into the room. He hurled the nearest screwdriver at Kato, who dodged it by a few centimeters.

This time, Kato was so shocked to react that by the time he came to his senses Britt had punched him near the eye.

Britt raised his hand for another punch when Kato took him by the arm and flipped him to the ground out of defense.

"Ahh God! Jesus Christ! Kato!" Britt exclaimed as he struggled to get back up.

Kato still had his fighting stance "why'd you punch me?" he relaxed and touched his eye.

"Because you're quitting on me! You bastard!" Britt answered

Kato was silent. He should've known Lenore would tell Britt about this.

"I was at the Daily Sentinel and Casey told me you're quitting, I mean what the hell, man?

Kato's temper rose "I just want to work here anymore" he answered simply.

"But you've always worked here, you practically _live_ here. Why would you quit all of a sudden?"

"Because you say rude things to me all the time, you never treat me like a partner, and I'm always having to clean your shit up!" Kato yelled back. He knew this wasn't the real reason but he hoped it was enough to cover it up in front of Britt.

"We've been over this, I won that fight and I could always push you back into that pool and this time I'll watch you drown!"

Kato gritted his teeth how _dare_ he mention that again. His hands balled into a fist. "I'm really gonna hurt you."

"Look I really don't want to do this, Kato. C'mon we're xiong di."

"xiong di my ass" Kato muttered angrily.

"Fine if this is how it really is, then get out! I don't want you in this garage anymore. If you didn't quit, I would've fired you!" Britt stomped out of the garage without another glace. Kato could hear Britt cursing his name under his breath.

Now he really had no job. He didn't intend to pick a fight with Britt. In fact, he was planning to spend his last nights in Los Angeles in the garage since his apartment was being packed for moving.

Kato decided to stay, he didn't think Britt would actually check if he left or not. But he knew one thing: as soon as he left he wasn't coming back.

Kato worked on Hebe's car the whole night. He worked his frustrations off before he snuggled inside the car and fell asleep.

Hebe arrived early the next morning to work on the car. She stepped quietly into the garage and heard sounds of punching and hitting. She cautiously peeked into the room and found Kato practicing his martial arts with a training dummy similar to the one he had in his room. Hebe stopped and stared for a moment. Kato was especially attractive when he practiced. He wore a muscle tee that outlined his lean muscles and his fast movements could impress any girl.

"There's my big bulk of sexy." Hebe said seductively as Kato looked up.

Kato smiled and stopped the swinging dummy. He was breathing hard and sweating. Definitely not attire suited for a date. "Hey, if I knew you were going to come this early, I would have showered."

"But you look sexy like this" Hebe kissed him. "She frowned "Omigosh, what happened to your eye?" she gently touched the small bruise under her boyfriends eye.

"It's nothing" Kato brushed her hand away.

"Be careful. That could've been serious" Hebe warned him. She had a tendency to have a mommy instinct when someone got hurt.

"I'm fine" Kato reassured her.

"Anyway, I'm here to work on my car." Hebe put down her bag.

"Actually it's almost done. Just needs a few finishing touches." Kato pulled off the sheet and revealed the car.

"Wow, the car wasn't even a car when I last saw it!"

"I worked on it almost all night" Kato said proudly

"Aww baby, you didn't need to do that!"

"I wanted to so we could have more time together." He wrapped his arms around her.

"Hebe wrinkled her nose. "After your shower, sweaty" she said trying to squirm her way out of his sweaty embrace.

Kato chuckled as he wiped his forehead with his shirt. "okay." He gave her a quick kiss before going to the shower room in the garage.

Hebe smiled to herself as she tied her hair back and started on the finishing touches of her new car.

Hebe went into the bathroom to wash her hands after getting down and dirty wiring the hood of the car. Kato was still showering and she could feel the rush of hot air and steam as she entered the bathroom. She turned on the faucet and scrubbed her hands.

"Y'know, the water's great. You wanna join me in here?" Kato asked in the shower.

Hebe let out a humorless chuckle, "maybe later" she said sarcastically though secretly she just might take that offer. She quietly slipped out and returned to work.

Hebe was polishing the car when Kato came in wearing a fresh t-shirt and jeans. He wiped his still dripping hair with a towel. He tossed the towel aside and snuck behind Hebe and pulled her against him, making Hebe gasp in shock.

"You scared me damnit!" Hebe scolded

"Well, you didn't join me in my shower." Kato teased back.

"That's cause I wanted to finish my car" Hebe answered

"And that means I can't get a hug first?!" Kato pulled out his puppy eyes.

Hebe smiled, "alright you win, now come here ninja!" Hebe hugged him. She pressed her face against his chest. God, he always smelled amazing after showers. "Mmm…"

Kato savored every second of that hug. He knew he wouldn't get this in Detroit.

Hebe pulled away from the embrace but leaned in for a kiss. It was the feeling of Hebe's kiss that Kato will miss most.

"Now can I finish the car?" Hebe asked

"Go ahead, but I want more after."

Hebe rolled her eyes. Together, they worked in the final touches of the vehicle. After an hour, they were finished.

"Yay! I have a car!" Hebe walked around to inspect the beautiful car. "I love it!" she turned to her boyfriend behind her. "Thanks again, babe"

Kato smiled as he held up the keys and tossed it to her. "You're welcome"

Hebe caught the keys with one hands and sighed "well, I gotta get going. Oh wait, lemme get my purse" she walked over to Kato's desk where her purse and phone sat.

She grabbed her phone and a few pieces of paper slipped out from the desk as she was grabbing her purse. "I'm sorry, I'll clean it up." she bent down and picked up the papers. She was stacking them when a particular letter caught her eye. "Hey Kato, what's this?"

Hebe put the rest of the paper on the desk as she scanned through the letter. Kato quickly snatched it before she could read anymore. It was a copy of his resignation letter. "It's nothing" he tried to act casual and crumpled the paper.

Hebe took back the letter. "What's this, you're quitting?! Why?" her face was full of concern.

It was too late for Kato to do anything. He didn't want to lie to her.

Kato sighed "you know the automobile specialist Mike Morris?"

"Yeah, he owns half of the major car companies and manufacturers."

"Well, he asked me to be his assistant/apprentice." Kato explained.

Hebe looked at him for a while and a smile spread across her face "omigod that's awesome, Kato! I heard thousands of people apply for that job but never got it! I'd kill for a job to work for _the_ Mike Morris! Congrats!"

"Yeah but it's in Detroit, Michigan."

Hebe's smiled faded. She didn't know what to say. "Wait, but how'd did this guy know about you? He only chooses from the applications sent in."

Kato looked down, "I kinda applied for it." he said quietly

Hebe's mouth dropped in shock. He never told her about applying. She turned her back towards Kato. "w-why didn't you tell me this earlier?" her voice was shaking.

"I never thought I'd take the job until I got an eviction letter for my apartment."

"An eviction letter?"

"My landlord's tripling my rent and I can't afford it."

Hebe turned towards Kato "then why didn't you asked Britt for a raise huh? You work your butt off for a playboy! You're his coffeemaker, bodyguard, mechanic, and best friend but his blonde boob-jobbed maid gets a higher salary than you!?"

"he fired me earlier today."

Hebe let out a shocked scoff. "how did this all happen?"

Kato was silent for a moment. He took a deep breath and told Hebe everything. He started from the eviction letter, the application, to when Britt fired him.

"so…are you really going to Detroit?" Hebe asked when Kato was done. "Can't you get another apartment?"

"I have no choice. I'm already living in the cheapest apartment in the area. I have nowhere else to go here."

Hebe tried to hide the tears that were welling up in her eyes. "Then what about us?"

Kato reached for her hand "Nothing's gonna happen to us. We'll still be together, I promise. I'll email, text, web chat, call, I'll even write to you if I have to."

Hebe shook her head slowly, "long distance relationships never last, Kato. What if this is a sign for us to go our separate ways?"

-End-

**A/N: Hey, my dear fellow readers! Thank you so, so, so much for reading this chapter. I'm proud to say that I have readers from all over the world who read my stories. I can't even comprehend the feeling of having people all the way from Germany, Philippines, and other international countries read my stories. I absolutely love it when I see a new country on my stats. Thanks for the support. **

**I also wanna thank my reviewers; you guys are the best, no doubt. Thank you! My readers inspire me to keep writing and have fun doing it. I also hope that my readers can get inspired from my stories and start writing themselves!**

**If you are interested in this story please review, favorite, and/or follow!**

**So what do you think about Kato leaving? Leave your comment in the reviews!**


	42. Chapter 42

Green Hornet FanFic- Ep. 42

Last off:

Hebe tried to hide the tears that were welling up in her eyes. "Then what about us?"

Kato reached for her hand "Nothing's gonna happen to us. We'll still be together, I promise. I'll email, text, web chat, call, I'll even write to you if I have to."

Hebe shook her head slowly, "long distance relationships never last, Kato. What if this is a sign for us to go our separate ways?"

Kato sighed and gently tugged her into his arms. "we might be half a country away but that can't pull us apart."

"and how do you know that?!" Hebe cried in frustration. She tried to pull away but Kato held her tight. She tried to ignore the flood of tears in her eyes.

"shhh…I know because I could feel it. I feel it when we kiss, hold hands… I feel it when we make love." Kato whispered into her ear.

Hebe stopped struggling and wiped her eyes. Kato always knew what to say to calm her down and make everything okay even if it sounded a little cheesy.

Hebe shyly looked up at her boyfriend. The thought of Kato leaving made her lips quiver and her eyes water again. Kato gently brushed the tears away and kissed her. Hebe stood on her tip toes to return the kiss. She felt his tongue press against hers as Kato backed up and leaned against the car. Hebe's hands roamed under his shirt. Kato pulled away from the kiss and moved towards her neck, sucking her pulse point. Hebe moaned softly as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend. Kato kissed her neck and went down near her chest, not caring that he was losing a little self- control. Hebe gasped with pleasure. Kato's let his hands wonder to the buttons on her blouse…

Hebe drove back to her condo and opened the door. Jen was home doing yoga in front of the TV when Hebe threw her bags on the floor and slumped on the couch with a 'humph'.

"Hey Bee, what's wrong?" Jen asked while standing in warrior's pose.

Hebe wiped her eyes and pouted. "I found out Kato's moving to Detroit."

"what?" Jen stood up and sat on the couch next to Hebe. "he's leaving? I thought he had a job here."

"he did, but then he got fired and got an eviction notice and-"

"woah, woah, woah, wait your boyfriend's _homeless_?"

Hebe cringed at her choice of words but nodded.

"Bee, I knew he was no good. One minute he loves you, next minute he stands you up on a dinner date-"

"Jen, can we not talk about that!" Hebe cried.

Jen crossed her arms. "well, long distance relationships NEVER last! Trust me I know."

"but I'm not gonna break up with him, I love him." Hebe sighed. "I'm gonna miss him so much" she felt tears in her eyes again. This time, she wasn't afraid of holding back. Hebe quickly grabbed the nearest sofa pillow and sobbed into it.

"ew okay, use a tissue." Jen said with a disgusted face

Hebe sobbed louder.

"or the pillow, that's fine. But c'mon Bee, you're an independent woman. You listen to Kelly Clarkson! Don't let some guy get in your way. You never moped about your exes."

Hebe looked up. "but Kato's not just some guy. He's my first actual long-time boyfriend."

"but your pretty, smart, and confident. You can find another one." Jen nudged her

Hebe sniffled "boyfriends aren't goldfish, Jen you can't just replace the perfect one."

Jen sighed and hugged her best friend. "Look, I can't believe I'm about to say this, but you can try the long distance thing."

Hebe stopped crying "thanks, it's just that w-when he leaves, I don't know when he'll come back, if he'll ever come back to L.A."

Jen rolled her eyes and patted Hebe on the head. "okay, stop being so dramatic he's moving away not being trapped on an island. Of course he'll come to visit. Plus, you could always web chat him."

Hebe nodded "okay, I think I feel better"

"good for you. Now if you'll excuse me I gotta get myself a nice cup of frappuccino after my yoga session." Jen grabbed her bag and left.

Hebe dried her eyes. She got up from the couch and plopped onto her bed. She stared at the picture she took with Kato a year ago sitting on her bedside table. She thought about how happy she was with him. She really didn't want him to go, but deep in her heart she knew Kato had great potential. She didn't want to drag him down. That job in Detroit would be best for him. And she should support him.

Before Hebe changed her mind, she took out her phone and dialed Kato's number. She waited from him to pick up.

"Hello, this is Kato. I'm not here right now so please leave a message." *beep*

"Hey Kato, I-I just want you to know that I want you to take the job in Detroit. It might be hard to keep our relationship going but I know it's worth it. I l-"A beep cut Hebe off.

Hebe hung up the phone, "love you."

Kato stuck around after Hebe left. He grabbed a box and started fill his possessions with it. He had more of his stuff in the garage than he had in his own house. He heard Britt heading towards the garage.

"I'm just packing my stuff, so I can get outta _your _garage." Kato said in an adverse tone.

Britt came up to Kato, "look, I'm sorry for the way that I acted the other day. "

Kato continued his packing "I forgive you."

"so you'll come back? I can give you a raise." Britt asked hopefully.

Kato put down his stuff and shook his head. "I'm sorry; I got a really good job in Detroit."

Britt nodded "alright, that's fine, that's cool"

Kato picked up the box "but I still wanna thank you for my time here." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his Crime fighting mask and handed it to Britt.

Britt took the mask, "I'm gonna miss you, buddy."

Kato smiled, "xiong di forever."

Britt nodded and left without another word.

Kato finished packing the rest of his stuff. He strapped some of it down to his motorcycle. Kato checked his phone to find a voicemail. He recognized the number and listened to it.

""Hey Kato, I-I just want you to know that I want you to take the job in Detroit. It might be hard to keep our relationship going but I know it's worth it. I l-"

Kato play the voicemail several times to hear Hebe's voice over and over. He was leaving in three days. It meant three days to say good bye to L.A.

"I love you too, Hebe."

Kato took his last look at the garage before he switched off the lights and headed back to his apartment.

-End-

**A/N: Hello readers! Thanks for reading. I wanted to release a chapter on 8/20/12 because this day is the one year anniversary of this story! Thanks you so much for making this story possible! I couldn't have done it without you!**

**Review? Follow? Favorite?**


	43. Chapter 43

Green Hornet FanFic- Ep. 43

Last off:

Kato took his last look at the garage before he switched off the lights and headed back to his apartment.

Three days flew by faster than he could say Detroit. Pretty soon, he was all packed up and at the airport. His flight was early in the morning so no one came to accompany him. He had already said his good- byes to Lenore and Britt. Kato took out his phone and dialed Hebe's number. He just wanted to hear her voice again.

The call went to voicemail. Kato sighed and shoved the phone back into his pocket. In about an hour he would be onboard to Detroit.

From afar, he saw a person running towards his direction. The person was running in about 5 inch heels. He knew it was Hebe, since she could run in 6 inches like they were tennis shoes.

By the times she got to him she was gasping frantically for breath. "O-oh great I'm… not late" she wheezed.

Kato chuckled as tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. He was so happy to see her. "I thought you weren't coming"

"I wanted to say good bye... again." She looked up at him. Kato pressed his forehead against hers, their lips inches away. There was hardly anyone at the gate so he didn't mind giving her a little PDA. He stared back at her with his twinkly eyes and his signature tilted smile.

"I told myself that this was best for you and I want you to go, but I can't help but be selfish." Hebe wrapped her arms around his neck.

Kato continued to look at her with soft kind eyes.

Hebe pouted. "don't look at me like that! You're gonna make me…" Hebe felt a tear trickle down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away so Kato would see it.

Kato hugged her. Hebe started to sob in his arms "don't cry, love." He whispered in Chinese. He kissed her forehead and on her nose. Kato cooed her until she was able to settle down. Hebe leaned on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. "You wanna know something?" Kato asked.

Hebe wiped her eyes and waited for him to go on.

Kato's eyes met hers. "you're the most beautiful girl I've ever met, both inside and out. To be honest, I sorta liked you ever since I lived at your parent's house. "Kato paused to wipe that stray tear running down her cheek. "Ever since I started dating you… my life changed. And I realized that I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Kato pulled away from the embrace. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box.

Kato chuckled shyly "I've wanted to give you this but I know that I want to give it to you now."

Kato took a deep breath and got down on his knees. He opened the small box and inside was a simple ring, but to Hebe it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

"Hebe, will you marry me?" Kato proposed.

Hebe stood there dumbstruck. She wasn't expecting it at all. Her lips trembled but no words came out. This was every girl's dream moment, when a guy kneels down in front of them and proposes. Kato was a great guy, her first serious boyfriend. This was the most important decision of her life. She thought of all the flaws about him: he loved to argue, perverted at times, a bit arrogant at times, and deathly afraid of water. But she also thought of the reasons why she loved him. How he always made her laugh, how much he cared about her, and how being with him makes the world seem perfect. Hebe knew that she had found her knight in shining armor.

"Hebe?" Kato looked worried. He was still on his knees holding the ring with his shaking hands.

Hebe blushed and smiled. "yes, I'll marry you."

Kato let out a sigh of relief. He was overwhelmed with joy. Kato gently took her left hand and slipped the ring onto her ring finger. He got up and kissed her.

Kato's kiss was so tender and comforting; it was so familiar to Hebe. She knew that she also wanted to live the rest of her life with him that was how much she loved him.

"alright me flight's here." Kato whispered in her ear.

Hebe sniffled and let go reluctantly.

Kato gave her a playful pat on the head and one last peck on the lips. "I'll call when I get there."

Hebe nodded. "good luck, babe."

"stay far away from other guys" Kato joked

"I will, I'm engaged remember?" Hebe held up her left hand with the ring on her fourth finger.

He chuckled "I love you." Kato said quietly as he turned to leave.

"love you." Hebe said but Kato had already left.

Hebe stood there alone at the airport. Her lightly touched the ring on her finger and smiled to herself. Kato was going to be the perfect husband. Hebe was confident that she and Kato were able to conquer anything together, even if they were half a country away.

-end-

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update but here it is! Thanks for reading. Please review!**

**Question: Should I make another "sexy" chapter between Kato and Hebe? Review!**


	44. Chapter 44

Green Hornet FanFic- Ep. 44

Last off:

Hebe stood there alone at the airport. Her lightly touched the ring on her finger and smiled to herself. Kato was going to be the perfect husband. Hebe was confident that she and Kato were able to conquer anything together, even if they were half a country away.

Hebe drove back home with a smile on her face. She couldn't stop looking at the ring and felt warm and fuzzy inside when she replayed Kato's proposal in her head. She'd already started to imagine her wedding dress.

Hebe parked in the condo garage and went up to her room. She was just about to insert the key when she stopped in her tracks. _Oh no what's Jen gonna say about this?_ She thought.

She tried to shake it off with a shrug and went in. Her roommate was still cocooned in her covers fast asleep. Hebe quietly made her way to the kitchen to fix a quick breakfast. After eating, Hebe took a shower and changed her outfit. Hebe peered at the clock which read 9:45. She walked over to Jen's bed.

"hey Jen, we have an early class today." Hebe said as she shook her best friend.

"mm..."

"Jen..."

"five more min-WAHHH!" Jen exclaimed as Hebe quickly pulled off the covers leaving Jen cold in her Pjs.

"get up or be cold." Hebe smirked, dropping the covers on the ground.

Jen grumbled and picked up her blanket. She let out a huge walrus yawn and stretched. "why are you up so early? I'm always the one waking you up."

"I went to the airport to say good- bye to Kato." Hebe answered while she picked up her tote bag.

"of course." Jeb rolled her eyes.

They both got ready for class. To Hebe, tech class was the most boring class in the world. She often daydreamed and dozed off during the two hour class.

As Hebe went about her day, she kept thinking about Kato, and how he was on an airplane to another state and city.

It was already noon when she decided to stop by her favorite coffee shop. Yes, it was the same place where Hebe re-met Kato and fell head over heels for him.

She immediately sat down at the table in the corner. Hebe took out her laptop and began web surfing. She was sipping her coffee when her IPhone plinked, signaling a new text message. She put her cup down and looked at the message: it was from Kato.

Hebe heart rushed as she pressed the read button, it read.

K: hey babe, I arrived safely at Detroit. Love you.

Hebe smiled and put down her phone. She knew that long distance relationships were not uncommon but she really hated to be so far away from him.

* * *

><p>A couple weeks flew by since Kato moved away and Hebe was still getting used to the fact that he was around anymore. After going about her day Hebe went home and made dinner. It was a Wednesday, which meant it was the day to make Kato extra food. Hebe searched for ingredients in the fridge and remembered that Kato wasn't in L.A. anymore. She sighed and put the excess food back into the fridge.<p>

She finally settled on fixing herself a sandwich. Hebe was just about to take a bite when the phone rang.

She grumbled and got up to answer the phone. "hello?"

"H-Hebe, you gotta come over quick!"

Hebe frowned "Britt?"

"get your ass over here now."

"but I-"

"NOW!"

Hebe glanced at her uneaten sandwich "ugh fine. be right over"

Hebe arrived at the front door of Britt's mansion and knocked. Immediately Britt answered the door, he was wearing his Green Hornet outfit. He grabbed her wrists and dragged her inside.

"ouch what's going on?" Hebe jerked her wrist from his clutch.

"look, look, look, I need you to take Kato's job."

Hebe was confused "excuse me?"

"I need someone to help me out with the coffee and the cars and shit."

Hebe looked at Britt as if he was high on drugs. "okay, I'm going home." She turned around

Britt blocked the door in front of her "no, you don't understand, I need you to do this. Please just say yes."

"no" Hebe said bluntly and tried to get to the door

"please!"

"I'm not taking Kato's job!"

"it's just temporary, plus you're the only one Kato told what goes where and stuff!"

Hebe considered it. "what's in it for me?"

"I don't know, what do you want?"

Hebe thought about it for a moment. "If Kato comes back you give him his job back and triple his salary." She demanded.

"deal."

"of his Detroit job." Hebe crossed her arm and glared

"what?! are you out of your damn mind?!"

Hebe rolled her eyes "oh well I guess the deal's off…"

"ugh…okay, fine, you win, deal!" Britt exclaimed

Hebe smiled. She was always good at negotiating and bargaining. "okay. So I start tomorrow?"

"umm, actually no."

Hebe raised an eyebrow "so when do I start?"

"now, your gonna do his nighttime shift." Britt led her to the garage.

When they got to the garage, Britt turned on the light switch and pressed the button to reveal the Black Beauty.

Hebe eyes widened. "oh hell no, I'm NOT driving that."

"but you already took the job!"

"you said nothing about the Green Hornet business!"

"look, I just need you to drive this, I'll come up with a plan."

"Kato never showed me how to work this thing."

"you'll learn, now get in! we have crime to fight." Britt shoved her into the driver's seat.

Hebe looked at all the buttons and gismos of the car and freaked out. "this is in Chinese! I can't read Chinese!"

"how can you not know how to read in your language!?"

"I not fluent in Chinese okay! I can only read small phrases!" Hebe yelled back at him in frustration.

"just start the damn car!"

Hebe pressed a small button and prayed that it'll start the engine. A sudden burst of flames shot out of the car burning whatever was in front of the car into a crisp. "AHHH! HOW DO I TURN THIS THING OFF?!" She repeatedly pressed another button until the flames disappeared. Hebe took a second to catch her breath. "alright that's it I'm outta here." She tried to unlock the door but can't. "are you serious?!"

"auto- lock? Yes."

"UGHHH!" Hebe threw her hands into the air. she took a deep breath "okay, calm down Hebe," she told herself. She looked carefully at the various buttons, hoping to spot any familiar characters Kato had taught her before. She spotted a character she recognized as _kai _which meant open or start. She cautiously pressed it. A roar of the engine filled the room and got the car started. Hebe let out a sigh of relief.

A smile spread across Britt's face. "yeah! We got the Black beauty started! Now let's bring justice to L.A."

-end-

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Reviews? **


	45. Chapter 45

Green Hornet FanFic- Ep. 45

Last off:

"UGHHH!" Hebe threw her hands into the air. She took a deep breath "okay, calm down Hebe," she told herself. She looked carefully at the various buttons, hoping to spot any familiar characters Kato had taught her before. She spotted a character she recognized as _kai _which meant open or start. She cautiously pressed it. A roar of the engine filled the room and got the car started. Hebe let out a sigh of relief.

A smile spread across Britt's face. "yeah! We got the Black beauty started! Now let's bring justice to L.A."

Hebe and Britt drove down to the hood of L.A. while they listened to the police station on the radio. "this is stupid, there is no crime going on and I'm forced to drive an idiot around!" Hebe complained.

"hey! I'm your boss now!" Britt shouted from behind

Hebe rolled her eyes.

Britt peered outside the window and saw two masked men in black near a bank. "oh wait wait wait stop!" Britt shouted.

Hebe stepped on the brake causing the two of them to jerk forward.

"I think those two are gonna commit bank robbery!"

"yippee" Hebe said sarcastically. She parked along the curb. "I'm not going in there, Britt."

"you don't have to. The Green Hornet can handle a little tussle with a couple bank robbers." Britt stepped out of the car.

"don't get killed" Hebe called out behind him. "idiot" she muttered underneath her breath.

While waiting for Britt, Hebe took the time to explore the buttons and operations of the car. Only Kato could make a car so intricate and tech savvy.

She pulled out a mirror from her purse and reapplied her makeup. Several minutes went by. _What is taking Britt so long?_ She wondered.

Suddenly a loud crash and a few gunshots were heard in the bank causing Hebe to jump.

"AHHHH!" it was undoubtedly Britt's voice.

"shit!" Hebe knew she had to go and save him, but she didn't want to be caught by security cameras. She dug through the glove compartment looking for a cover up. "Green Hornet my ass!" She muttered. Hebe found an old raggedy bandana and wrapped it around her nose and mouth. she searched deeper into the compartment and found a rusty hammer.

Hebe ran out of the car and into a building where she found people lying on the ground out of fear and Britt surrounded by the two men who pointed their gun at him.

Without thinking, Hebe threw the hammer at one of the guys causing him to drop the gun. The other man ran towards her. within a few seconds, Hebe effortlessly kick the guy in the throat and flipped him over so that he hit his head on the ground and was knocked unconscious.

Meanwhile Britt was too shocked to do anything.

Hebe grabbed the nearest vase and smashed it into the other man's head.

"let's get outta here!" Hebe screamed at Britt who followed her. Hebe could already hear the sirens of the police coming. "hurry!" both of them rushed into the car and drove off.

"uhh, the police are onto us!" Britt shouted

"shut up!" Hebe took at sharp turn into an alley. The sound of blaring sirens faded.

"phew! That was a close one!" Britt laughed.

Hebe raged and manhandled him by the collar. "ARE YOU STUPID!? WE COULD'VE GOTTEN KILLED! YOUR DUMB "PLAN" DIDN'T DO SHIT!"

She roughly pushed him out of her face. "now we're stuck."

"I-I think you can press that button. It changes the color of the Black Beauty"

Hebe pressed the button and the car changed from black to white. She let out a surprised scoff, _Kato you thought of everything._

They eventually drove back to the mansion in silence.

"well, see you in the morning!"

"what? so we can go an another adventure and get KILLED?!" Hebe hollered

"no to make coffee and run errands with me."

Just as Hebe's lips formed a curse word, Britt pulled out a wad of cash. "here"

Hebe eyed the cash. It looked to be about a couple grand and snatched it from his hands.

"now you can't tell anyone about this." Britt said

"the fact that we went out as the Green Hornet duo or the fact that the Green Hornet had his enemies beaten up by a girl?" Hebe asked as she stuffed the wad of cash into her pocket.

"you can't tell you swear!?"

"don't worry, I don't want anyone to know that I was with this dope." Hebe retorted

"remember my coffee!" Britt shouted

Hebe rolled her eyes, revved the engine and drove off leaving Britt in the dust.

-end-

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Reviews? Comments?**


	46. Chapter 46

**Hey guys, so I know that the last chapter wasn't as good but I needed a transition chapter. I apologize for the bad chapter. To make out for this, I hope this chapter is somewhat better (it has Kato in it). BTW: this chapter was supposed to come out in December but I've decided to upload it sooner for those who weren't satisfied with the last chapter. Without further ado, Enjoy! **

Green Hornet FanFic- Ep. 46

Last off:

Hebe rolled her eyes, revved the engine and drove off leaving Britt in the dust.

Hebe quietly unlocked the door thinking that Jen was asleep. She found a note taped to the fridge saying that Jen will be back whenever.

Hebe shrugged as she opened the fridge and searched for something to eat. She grabbed a plate of cold pizza and shoved it into the microwave. While she waited for her pizza to heat, she changed into her pajamas and glasses and put her things near her bedside table. Hebe opened her drawer and carefully took out the small black box that contained the engagement ring. Hebe opened it and slipped the ring on her finger. She didn't want the ring to get damaged so she stored it in its box but she loved the way it glimmered in the light and decided to keep it on for a while. _Beep! _Hebe got up, grabbed her pizza, and sat down in front of her laptop. It was 11 o'clock and she was still getting tired. Suddenly a web chat request appeared on her screen.

Curiously she clicked 'accept'. And another screen popped up to reveal Kato's image on the other end.

"KATO!" Hebe squealed a little too loudly and covered her mouth after realizing she sounded like a desperate fan girl.

Kato smiled and waved. "Hi love, I've been waiting for you to get on web chat!"

Hebe laughed. "How's Detroit?"

"Umm…okay…it's a little colder here. I miss you though. I haven't had your homemade food in a while."

Hebe blushed. Kato still looked so damn cute with his smile and twinkling eyes.

"How about you?" he asked.

"I'm fine, but I'm a little lonely, Jen's out tonight" Hebe said as she bit into her pizza.

Kato chuckled "I think I can help you with that."

Hebe realized something and frowned. "aren't you supposed to be asleep, it's 11 here."

"yep, its 2 in the morning here but I'm still trying to get used to the time difference." He replied.

"Ah, so how your new job?" Hebe asked curiously

"it's been pretty stressful. I had to meet a lot of people and there are a lot of cars here. I've been so busy I haven't even gotten to go apartment hunting yet."

Hebe nodded "Well, I got a job too..involuntarily. I'm working for Britt."

Kato raised his eyebrows "and how's that?"

"let's just say that I've gained a new appreciation for you for dealing with his idiotic stunts." Hebe continued to tell him what happened tonight.

"yeah, that sounds like Britt. I miss fighting with him though. And driving the black beauty." Kato sighed. "and miss seeing you in person."

There was a small period of silence between them.

"Oh yeah, I have something to tell you." Kato said suddenly. "so every two years my boss selects one mechanic employee to represent his company in some prestigious national car technology competition in Vegas. And this year he chose me to go."

"Wow, they must really like you." Hebe said

"Yeah, I've been told that he's never picked a new comer let alone someone who's been working for him for less an a year. Anyway, that's not the point. So in the competition, competitors are allowed to select their own model girl for their car. I was wondering if _you_ would like to be my model."

Hebe's mouth gapped open "me? model?"

"Please? Then I'll get to see you!" Kato pleaded

"I don't know…"

Kato stared at her with puppy eyes. Even from a screen, it looked adorable.

"Fine, I'll do it." Hebe gave in

"yes! Now I can see you in those sexy outfits!"

"Now I know there's another reason you want me to model."

Kato gave her a smug smile "so, have you told anybody about our engagement?"

"um not yet"

Kato frowned "why not? You're embarrassed with me?"

"no, no it's not that, it's just that I thought it would be cuter if we tell our friends as a couple."

"you haven't told Jen, have you?" Kato asked.

"nope, if I told her she'll explode."

"well, I'm not going to tell her. You do it. She hates me." Kato said.

"she doesn't hate you!"

"uh, last time I met her she threw a chair at me and chased me with a kitchen knife!"

Hebe sighed and considered telling her best friend. "alright, I'll tell her without you."

Kato sighed with relieve "thanks, love"

"you big baby" Hebe muttered

Kato chuckled, "hey I gotta go, I've got another meeting to go to early morning tomorrow." Kato said.

"okay, stay safe in Detroit. I love you."

"love you too, Hebe."

Hebe blew a kiss at the screen to Kato, who playfully caught it at the other side of the screen and tucked the kiss in his pocket.

Hebe signed out and closed her laptop. A small smile appeared on her face. She was going to see her fiancé in 5 months.

There was a knock on the door. Hebe turned around and answered the door. Jen stepped in carrying various shopping bags.

"Sorry I forgot my keys today, but OMG you will not believe the BIG midnight sale they were having at the mall tonight. I bought a sweater for $5!"

"did you get anything for me?" Hebe asked hopefully

Jen was silent for a moment. "um…yeah…" she frantically searched for something to give her. "here, take this Abercrombie and Fitch bag, it has a hot shirtless guy printed on it." Jen handed her the empty bag

Hebe rolled her eyes and put the bag aside. "thanks, but uh I don't need a bag with a hot guy on it."

"O c'mon! I bet that hottie will sooth your heart while your boyfriend is away!" Jen teased

Hebe laughed nervously "well, hehe about that…he's not really by boyfriend anymore…"

"what?! you guys broke up again?" Jen stood up.

"No! Um…" Hebe didn't know how else to say it. She slowly held up her left hand revealing the engagement ring on her finger. "s-surprise!" Hebe said timidly.

-End-

**A/N:****Thanks for reading! Reviews?**

**Just out of curiosity, who is your favorite character in this story and why? **


	47. Chapter 47

Green Hornet FanFic- Ep. 47

Last off:

Hebe laughed nervously "well, hehe about that…he's not really by boyfriend anymore…"

"What?! You guys broke up again?" Jen stood up.

"No! Um…" Hebe didn't know how else to say it. She slowly held up her left hand revealing the engagement ring on her finger. "S-surprise!" Hebe said timidly.

Jen's mouth dropped and a large grin spread across her face "AHHHHHHHH!" she screamed "OMG Bee! You're getting married?!"

"Well, in the future but YES!" Hebe jumped up and down. "Oh, and I want to ask a certain someone to be my maid of honor!"

Jen squealed in excitement "Omigosh! I can't believe I'm going to be the maid of honor at your wedding! Wait...I am the maid of honor right?"

"Of course!" Hebe smiled.

"Aww yeah, you just wait Bee, I'm gonna throw you the best bachelorette party EVER! BRING ON THE MALE STRIPPERS, BABY!"

Hebe laughed and nudged her. "Jen, I'm really glad you're okay with this."

"Why wouldn't I be? My best friend is getting married and I get to be the maid of honor! So when did this happen?"

"He proposed at the airport before he left." Hebe said

Jen frowned "wait that was like three weeks ago. You were engaged for three weeks and I didn't know!?"

"It's just; well I don't know…you've always seemed kinda…bipolar about me being with Kato."

Jen took Hebe's hand and looked her straight in the eye "Look Bee, you're practically my sister. I love you and I want you to be happy. It doesn't matter what I think of him, if you think Kato's the right guy for you than I'm happy too."

Hebe hugged her best friend "you're truly the best"

"I know" Jen hugged back "So…the story?

"Oh right, so I went to the airport to say goodbye and like out of nowhere, he pulls out a small black box and he told me that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me and that was when he knelt down and asked me to marry him."

"Aww…so romantic!"

"And I web chatted with him before you came and he's inviting me to this national car design competition he's in. He asked me to model for his car."

"Wow, so you're gonna be one of those models who wear bikinis and walk around cars while old perverted men stare at you?" Jen asked sarcastically

"Ew, shut up!" Hebe whacked her with a small pillow "Yeah, I didn't want to do it at first but Kato pulled out the puppy face."

"Oh, you can't turn away from a man with a puppy pout!" Jen joked.

Hebe chuckled "so I'm flying to Vegas in about five months but I was thinking about going a week early so I can have some time with Kato."

"Okay, until then, we gotta get you ready for the sexy modeling gig!" Jen exclaimed.

* * *

><p>*five months later*<p>

"Clothes, check; passport, check; money, check... Okay, I think I'm ready to go." Hebe called as she lugged her luggage down the stairs of her condo. "Jen! Are you ready with my carry on?"

"Just a minute!" she called back

Hebe sat on her luggage and let out an impatient grumble. She had waited months for this day, after so many web chats, texting, and phone calls she was ready to see Kato in person.

"Alright, here is your carry on. Oh, and I snuck a little something for you in there but don't open it 'till you're on the plane." Jen winked at her

Hebe rolled her eyes "can we go now?"

"fine." Jen loaded her baggage onto her car and drove Hebe to the airport.

At the airport, Hebe got out of the car and grabbed her baggage and checked in with Jen.

"So this is it." Hebe said

"Have fun and be safe, Bee" Jen hugged her best friend.

"Kay, love you sister." Hebe hugged back.

Hebe watched as Jen left the airport before going through security and boarding the plane.

Hebe found her seat next to the window. She plopped down on the seat and placed the carryon bag on the seat next to her. Hebe suddenly remembered that Jen had packed something for her. She reached for her bag and held it on her lap. She carefully unzipped the bag and dug through her bag. To her surprise, Hebe pulled out a Cosmopolitan magazine special that read BEST SEX TIPS on the cover.

_You're psychotic, Jen…_Hebe thought as she stuffed it back into her bag.

An hour later, Hebe was awakened by the captain's voice over the intercom saying that the plane has arrived at Las Vegas. She yawned, stretched her legs and peered out of the window to get a glimpse of the land below. It was already dark out but she could see the city lights as the plane descended.

It took about fifteen minutes before the plane landed and she was able to get out of the plane. Even at nighttime, a rush of hot air brushed past her face as she got off the plane. She claimed her baggage and sat at the front of the airport looking for Kato.

Hebe dialed his number three times but received no answer. Frustrated and lonely, she sunk down at the nearest airport bench and waited for a taxi.

"A beautiful girl like you shouldn't be sitting at the airport all alone." A familiar voice said.

Hebe looked up and saw her fiancée standing in front of her with his adorable smile. "Kato!" Hebe jumped out of her seat and hugged him.

"Whoa!" Kato chuckled as he picked her up and spun her around. "I missed you, love" he whispered

"Mmm…" Hebe was so happy to be back in her lover's arms. Finally, after almost half a year, she was reunited with Kato.

-End-

**A/N: Finally, Kato and Hebe are together again! Thanks for reading. Reviews? **


	48. Chapter 48

**STOP!**

**BEFORE YOU PROCEED, PLEASE READ THE WARNING!**

**Warning: This particular chapter contains mature content that might not be suitable for readers under 16. Viewer discretion is advised.**

Green Hornet FanFic- Ep. 48

Last off:

Hebe looked up and saw her fiancée standing in front of her with his adorable smile. "Kato!" Hebe jumped out of her seat and hugged him.

"Whoa!" Kato chuckled as he picked her up and spun her around. "I missed you, love" he whispered

"Mmm…" Hebe was so happy to be back in her lover's arms. Finally, after almost half a year, she was reunited with Kato.

* * *

><p>"Ladies first" Kato said as he opened the door to his hotel room and invited Hebe in.<p>

"Wow this is really nice!" Hebe dropped her bag on the floor and sat down on the bed. Hebe watched as her fiancée pulled her luggage into the room. Kato looked different. He got a haircut, making him look younger and sexier with his new swept up bangs. Hebe also noticed that he lost a little weight and started working out more from those nicely toned biceps. Kato glanced at her and flashed a charming boyish smile, making Hebe blush. "So you excited for this competition?"

Kato shrugged "I'm a little bit nervous, some of the competitors have already won this multiple times."

"But they're not the designer of the Black beauty."

Kato chuckled and sat down next to her. He gently tucked a loose strand of hair behind Hebe's ear and kissed his girl.

"Whatever happens, I still love you." Hebe kissed him again. Kato deepened the kiss.

She pulled back and giggled "you're still an amazing kisser."

Kato smirked "of course." He pulled her onto his lap and rest his chin on her shoulder "Detroit's no fun without you, I missed our make out sessions, you trying to fatten me with your delicious cooking…" Kato's lips moved toward her jaw line

Hebe giggled and leaned her neck to the right to let Kato kiss her. Suddenly, Hebe felt a small painful pinch near her neck. "Ouch!"

"What's wrong?"

"I think I have a crook in my neck from sleeping in wacky angles on the plane." Hebe flinched as she rubbed her neck.

"Here, let me treat you to a massage, Kato style." Before Hebe could answer, he started rubbing her neck with his thumbs.

"Mmm…that feels really good…" Hebe moaned as his skillful hands kneaded and rubbed from her neck, shoulders, and down her spine.

"Can you add a bit more pressure here, babe?" Hebe pointed to her right shoulder.

"You know, it would be better if you took your jacket off." Kato said. His hands moved to the zipper of her jacket and unzipped it.

Hebe obediently took off the jacket as Kato continued to rub her.

Hebe groaned when Kato hit the sore spot on her neck. "Ow!" she yelped when he applied pressure to it. "It hurts-"Hebe was cut off when she felt his lips kissing her neck. "Babe…" She threw her head back at the feeling of pleasure.

"Lie down" Kato whispered, pulling off his own shirt, revealing his stunning eight -pack abs.

"Yum!" Hebe whispered as she grazed her hands over them and lay on her stomach as Kato ran his hands up and down her back. She felt his warm hands under her shirt as he took off her top, revealing a sexy lacy black bra. Kato's pulse quickened.

Kato let out a small grown between his gritted teeth, struggling to control himself. He slowly leaned back and left a trail of kisses down Hebe's back causing her to shudder and moan in pleasure. Hebe turned on her back. He quickly got on top of her and kissed her passionately, his hands already pulling down her shorts and panties. Kato made sure to suspend most of his weight on his arms so he wouldn't crush Hebe's petite figure.

"I want you so badly" Kato growled. He nipped, sucked and kissed his down to her breasts. With one swift movement, Kato unhooked her bra and tossed it to the side.

"I'm all yours" Hebe smiled as wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him in an embrace. She shivered at the cold sheets and mewled as he kissed and touched her intimate areas. "Oh God…Katooo"

Kato turned and Hebe quickly reached for his pants. "My turn" Hebe said seductively as she tugged at Kato's belt and fiddled with the buckle. She carefully unzipped his jeans then Kato kicked it off. Hebe's hands lingered around the waistline of his boxers, which were doing very little to hide the obvious bulge beneath them. She teased him with light touches around his thighs. Kato groaned with anticipation. "Hebe…"

Hebe looked at him for permission before slowly pulling down his boxers. Her hands immediately went for his hard on, cupping them gently in her palms.

Kato moaned as he grew harder with every caress and tease. Hebe lay down on her back and spread herself for him.

He smirked as he positioned himself between her, ready to enter. He leaned over and kissed her forehead, her nose, and finally her lips.

"Babe…" Hebe started

"I know." Kato reassured her by taking out a condom.

"Ahhhh…ngh! Kato!" Hebe gasped as Kato pushed inside her. Her eyes were shut tight from the pure ecstasy and pleasure. Her nails dug into his back.

Kato grunted as he went deeper inside of her. He quickly pulled out and thrust back in. his hands firmly gripped her hips, which were sure to leave bruises in the morning.

Hebe let out pleasurable gasps as Kato made love to her, his hips grinding forcefully against hers.

"K-Kato….babe…ahhhh" Hebe whimpered and moaned as Kato continued making love. She placed her hands above her head in a submissive position and arched her back, letting him go faster.

All Hebe could hear was the bed creaking faster, the headboard hitting louder against the wall, and the short groans from Kato. Her body tensed from the painful pleasure. She clenched onto the bed sheets and gasped. "Ka-Kato…" Hebe bit her lip as kato went faster and faster, almost to the point of losing control.

Just when Hebe was about to cry out in pain, they both climaxed and Kato began to slow down, his touches soothing and comforting.

Kato took the time to regain his breath. "Sorry love, too rough?" he whispered, caressing her and planting soft kisses from her neck to shoulder. He got off of her and lay on his back, pulling Hebe on top of him.

Hebe sat up and straddled him. They made love until both of them were too exhausted to move. Kato moved over and wrapped her arms around Hebe, "I love you." He whispered before he snuggled with her until they both fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Hebe opened her eyes and found herself staring at the dark ceiling. She stretched and glanced at the clock: 12:35 am. She yawned and closed her eyes again. She felt Kato kiss her gently on the forehead and get out of bed. Hebe turned and watched as he walked into the bathroom and started the shower faucet. Hebe squinted at the bright light. She stayed in bed for a couple more minutes and thought about how lucky she was to have Kato.<p>

Hebe sat up and grabbed a nearby towel. She wrapped it around her and headed for the bathroom. The hot, steamy air brushed her face when she stepped in. She stared at the mirror fixing her hair and counting the amount of hickies Kato gave her. Suddenly, she felt a hand behind her and tugged on her towel. Hebe squealed in surprise as the towel fell off of her. Kato wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her into the shower.

"I'm not done with you yet" he smirked. Kato pressed Hebe against the wall and crushed his lips against hers.

"Hey!" Hebe pretended to fight him off

"Don't fuss with me." Kato smirked as he slipped his hands down to her ass and lifted her up. "You refused to shower with me last time, so this time I give you no choice." He gave her a playful smile.

Hebe wrapped her legs around him, ran her fingers through his wet hair and kissed him for a long time. It was like kissing in the rain, only there was warm water and it felt much more special.

After their shower, Kato helped Hebe dry her hair and carried her bridal style back to the bed.

"I could really get used to this after we get married!" Hebe sighed as Kato crawled under the covers and snuggled next to her.

"Speaking of getting married, does my princess have any requests for the wedding?"

Hebe smiled as she considered his question, "hmm… I was thinking about having our wedding near summertime when it's not too hot or cold so the ceremony can be outside. Maybe we could have it in a romantic courtyard. And I want it to be at noon because it's my favorite time of day."

"Okay"

"I want to present our vows in front of our loved ones…oh and wouldn't it be nice if we entered our dinner reception in a Kato- original car?"

Kato laughed "I'll start the design"

"Oh and lastly, I want us to have a special dance on our wedding" Hebe looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"Umm…I'm not much of a dancer."

Hebe pouted but knew that it wasn't going to happen.

"How about you? What do you want on our wedding?"

Kato took a minute to consider. "I want ice cream."

Hebe ran her fingers through his hair. "Haha, okay, I'll make sure there is plenty of ice cream for the handsome groom on our wedding day." Hebe slipped her hands down to intertwine with his. Kato lifted her hands in his and kissed it.

"It's so good to have my kickass ninja back." Hebe muttered sleepily, leaning in close to him and inhaling his familiar scent.

Hebe felt Kato stroking her hair as she began to drift to sleep in her fiancée's arms dreaming about her wedding day.

-End-

**A/N: Hi I'm back! Thanks for reading! So I kept my promise on another lemon! What did you think? Hotter than the last one? **

**Sorry for the late updates. I will try as hard as I can to be consistent and update within every month.**

**Reviews are always encouraged and fully appreciated! : )**


	49. Chapter 49

Green Hornet FanFic- Ep. 49

Last off:

"It's so good to have my kickass ninja back." Hebe muttered sleepily, leaning in close to him and inhaling his familiar scent.

Hebe felt Kato stroking her hair as she began to drift to sleep in her fiancée's arms dreaming about her wedding day.

The next morning, Hebe snoozed and her eyes fluttered open from the morning light. She stretched her hand to the other side of the bed only to discover cold sheets beside her. Hebe turned around and stared at the empty side of the bed where Kato slept last night. She scooted over to his side and cuddled beside his pillow.

Hebe looked across and found a note sitting on the bedside table. Hebe reached out and read the scribbled words Kato had written:

_Good morning my love,_

_Hope you slept well. I had an amazing night with you ;) As much as I would love to stay in bed, I have to work on my car. Please enjoy your special breakfast…_

"Special breakfast?"

As if on cue, there was a small knock on the door. Hebe got out of bed and grabbed a bathrobe and answered the door.

"Room service!" A tall middle aged lady walked into the room pushing a small cart with a delicious looking omelet with berries as well as other foods. "Courtesy of Mr. Kato" she smiled and walked out.

Hebe admired the delicacy and the simple aroma of the foods. She sat down and took a bite out of the omelet. She sighed happily at the exquisite taste running through her taste buds.

She finished the omelet and reached for the orange juice when something under the napkin caught her eye. Hebe lifted the napkin and saw another note attached to a ticket for a luxurious hotel spa treatment.

"For your sore neck and body…" Hebe read the note out loud and gushed at Kato cute gesture. "Kato, you sure know how to treat a girl."

* * *

><p>Hebe spent the next few days relaxing by the pool, sipping a tropical martini at the bar, and playing a few rounds on the slot machines. By the end of the week she was beginning to feel bored. She bought a dozen pieces of sushi and headed toward the garage.<p>

She made her way down to the base floor where the preparations for the competition took place. Hebe found Kato's station and knocked on the door. She quietly slipped inside while he was surrounded by the roar of the engine.

Hebe leaned in, "Hey!" she said sharply.

Kato quickly turned around and had a startled look on his face but softened when he saw Hebe. "Hi, you know better than to sneak up on a martial artist."

"I know better not sneak up on a_ good_ martial artist."Hebe teased.

Kato rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Did you eat lunch yet?"

Kato's eyes widened and turn to look at the clock "shit, it's one o'clock."

"You forgot to eat again didn't you?" she narrowed her eyes at him and held up the bag of sushi she bought him.

"Who's the best?" Kato gave her a charming smile as he gratefully opened the bag and shoved the first piece of sushi in his mouth. "Mmm…" Kato muttered with his mouth full.

"Eat slower! Ew, you stuff your face like a little kid." Hebe scolded him

Kato didn't care and continued to scarf down the last bits of his meal.

"Are you ready for the big day tomorrow?" Hebe asked

"I hope so, I've been working on this project for months. I ran into a little trouble with the engine but I think I fixed it." Kato said

"I heard it's a pretty spiffy event, Suit and ties."

"Yep, oh and speaking of spiffy, the models' outfits have come in" Kato winked

"Oh no…" Hebe groaned. Kato handed her the outfit and she unzipped the bag to reveal the outfit. "I'm so not wearing this. It's got the stripper stockings!"

"But you wore a black leather lingerie when we had that car chase."

"Yeah, but it was only for you and not for the eyes of the entire population of Vegas!"

"Don't worry, you'll look cute." Kato assured her.

Hebe let out a doubtful sigh and grumble.

Kato closed the hood of the car and wiped his hands on his jeans "done!"

Hebe smiled "it's a work of art! She's a beauty"

Kato nodded and backed away to take in his finished work. "wanna check out the interior?"

"Do I?!" Hebe nodded with excitement.

Hang on, let me just get the keys from the drawer." He opened the drawer where he kept the keys to discover it was not there. "That's funny, I always keep them here." Kato mumbled as he flipped through a stack of papers on the desk in hopes of having the key drop out from the pile.

"What's up?" Hebe noticed his erratic searching.

"I can't find the keys"

"When did you last see them?"

Kato stood up and thought about it. "I was sure I had it this morning when I was working on the lock system, then I put it in the drawer for safekeeping. I left my station to call my team to secure the tires…"

"So maybe one of your teammates has the key?"

"Can't be, only designers are allowed to handle the car keys. The team is only there to make sure you're following the rules." Kato said.

"Well, can't you just use a copy? A duplicate?"

"I only made one copy." Kato ran his fingers through his hair "God, I'm so stupid, I lost my damn key the day before the competition!" Kato shouted in frustration.

"Calm down, it's gotta be in here somewhere. I'll help you look." Hebe walked over to the desk and began looking around. Then something shiny on the ground glimmered next to a desk leg. "Hey I found them!" Hebe tossed it to him.

Kato sighed in relief of finding his keys. He pressed to unlock the car but nothing happened. "These are keys but they're not _my_ keys. That's weird; it has my code on it." He tried to jam the key into the keyhole but it wouldn't fit. "This isn't mine."

"What do you mean?"

"It means someone must've broken in and switched the keys." Kato said solemnly.

-End-

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Reviews? **


	50. Chapter 50

Green Hornet FanFic - Ep. 50

Last off:

Kato sighed in relief of finding his keys. He pressed to unlock the car but nothing happened. "These are keys but they're not _my_ keys. That's weird; it has my code on it." He tried to jam the key into the keyhole but it wouldn't fit. "This isn't mine."

"What do you mean?"

"It means someone must've broken in and switched the keys." Kato said solemnly.

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, Hebe entered Kato's hotel room wearing an elegant electric blue evening gown with a daring plunge down her chest. "babe, you ready for the dinner party?"<p>

Kato stood in front of the mirror and was fumbling with the bowtie around his neck. Hebe walked over and helped him. As she was tying the bow she noticed Kato's worried eyes.

"Stop thinking about the keys, it'll be fine." Hebe reassured him

"You know that if I don't compete, my boss will fire me?"

"He won't because you are gonna compete. And win" Hebe look at him.

Kato sighed and gave her a small smile as Hebe finished tying the bow. Her hands moved to his shoulder and down to his chest "mmm…sexy"

Kato loved it when Hebe complimented him and felt his confidence coming back. His eyes stared down her plunge hoping to get a glimpse of her breasts. Suddenly Kato felt Hebe's hand under his chin.

"Pervert" Hebe said with a smirk on her face

"You were asking for it with that dress" Kato teased back, his hands hovered at her lower back.

"Alright, let's go before you tear my dress off" Hebe walked out of the door. Kato let out a small chuckle and followed her.

The ballroom was filled with people, food and grand décor. Chandeliers hung on the ceiling every four feet away from each other. The tables were covered in fine cloth and waiters rushed to serve beverages and small snacks to the guest. Everyone was in formal attire and chatted amongst themselves.

"I feel so out of place here" Kato whispered to Hebe. He was not accustomed to the fanciness of this grandiose atmosphere.

Hebe spent most of the time eating alone. She watched as Kato made his way charming and shaking hands with the other people. Hebe stared into space when she felt someone's hand on her shoulder

"Hello there, beautiful"

Hebe turned around and saw a tall man. He wore a tux but Hebe could still see his tattoos underneath his white shirt.

"Hello!" Hebe said politely although she thought her voice sounded fake.

Eric flashed a charming grin "Eric."

"Ahh, pleasure to meet you, Hebe" Hebe smiled

The two engaged in light conversation for a while. Hebe was really enjoying the topics that this guy was saying until something struck the corner of her eye. Hanging from Eric's side pocket was a key. Kato walked over to talk to Eric.

Hebe faked a smile and pretended to listen while Kato and Eric talked. She slightly turned her head to get a better glimpse of the key. The code sticker looked like it had been ripped off and taped back on again.

Hebe leaned in for a closer look but as soon as she did, he dismissed himself and headed for another table.

Kato sat down next to her "sorry, I couldn't spend much time with you"

"It's fine, really. It's more about you than me"

Kato kissed her on the cheek "you look absolutely stunning in that dress."

Hebe smiled but her eyes were still on Eric "uh babe, would you mind getting me a Cosmopolitan, I'm getting a little thirsty."

"Sure" Kato got up and walked towards the bar.

Hebe made sure he was a distance away before she turned back to Eric. She'd made sure to order a drink that took the bartender a long time to make to stall for time. Eric was sitting at a table drinking a campaign by himself. Hebe squeezed her eyes shut, she really didn't want to do this but it was the only way. She fixed her dress, flipped her hair, and put on the sexiest smile she could. Then she remembered the last touch: she slipped off her engagement ring and tucked in her dress and walked over to him.

"You gonna drink that on your own, handsome?" Hebe said seductively as she took the campaign out of his hands and took a sip. She slowly sat on his lap and leaned against him.

"Do you want me to order you one, dearie?" Eric asked

Hebe let out a chuckle "I'd rather drink this one" she took another sip and held it up to him.

She tipped drops of the drink into his mouth. Her hands trailed down to his chest. He seemed to be turned on since he was allowing her to do this. Hebe's eyes searched for the key without making it seem obvious. She caught a glance of Kato who was still at the bar.

Her hands finally found their way down to his waist, near the pocket. She reached in but it wasn't there anymore. Crap.

Hebe felt him touching her bare back. She let out a fake moan to distract him. Time was running out.

She reached into the other pocket. Nothing.

"You wanna do something later?" Eric asked his hands heading for her thighs

Hebe flinched. Now she was getting uncomfortable. He grabbed her wrists and guided them towards his crotch.

Hebe's pinky felt an object near his right pants pocket. She quickly got out of his clutch.

"Why don't you obey like a good little puppy and let me do my thing?" Hebe whispered.

Kato waited at the bar for five minutes. When the bartender was finished Kato quickly tipped the guy and headed toward the table to find Hebe nowhere in sight.

Kato looked around for a bit "Hebe, I have your-"He paused. He couldn't believe his eyes. Kato closed his eyes and opened them again. It was still Hebe. Sitting on some other man's lap and flirting. She didn't even look guilty about it. Kato was enraged. He glanced at her left hand: no ring.

Hebe slowly made her way toward his pocket, trying to seem as seductive as possible while doing it. She quickly found the key and hid it in the folds of her dress. Score! She looked at him and smiled. Eric leaned in to kiss her but Hebe turned away so his kiss landed on her cheek. Just as she turned, she saw her fiancée standing there.

Shit.

-End-

**A/N: what do you think? Thanks for reading! Reviews?**


	51. Chapter 51

Green Hornet FanFic- Ep. 51

Last off:

Hebe slowly made her way toward his pocket, trying to seem as seductive as possible while doing it. She quickly found the key and hid it in the folds of her dress. Score! She looked at him and smiled. Eric leaned in to kiss her but Hebe turned away so his kiss landed on her cheek. Just as she turned, she saw her fiancée standing there.

Shit.

Hebe felt her cheeks turn bright red. She wasn't sure how she would get out of this awkward situation. Her first instinct was to get off of Eric's lap and try to explain.

"Kato, wait let me-"Hebe started, but before she could go on Kato had already stormed out of the room.

"Baby girl, why don't you sit back down?" Eric was starting to get tipsy.

"Stop it"

"c'mon! Sit back down!" he reached for Hebe's wrist but she jerked it away.

Eric started to get irritated and used force to try to pull her back down.

Within a few seconds Hebe took his arm, twisted his wrist and pinned him to the ground, her stiletto heel just inches from his trachea.

The room was suddenly silent and everyone's eyes were on her. She fled the ballroom in a heartbeat.

Hebe ran out of the room but realized she had nowhere to go. She didn't want to confront Kato now. God, she was so stupid. Hebe made her way down to an empty hallway and took off her heels. She liked walking around barefoot whenever she felt stressed. Hebe killed time by watching the clock tick above the elevator. The guilt ate her up; she couldn't bear to not explain what really happened in the ballroom.

Hebe knocked on Kato's door. She knew he was in there because she could hear him cursing in there. Hebe sighed "Kato, open the door."

Silence

"Kato, I know you're in there." Hebe kept knocking.

She finally heard the click of the lock and Kato opened the door. He was still furious.

"First off, let me-"

"You're stuff is all packed up inside, you can grab it and go." Kato said as calmly as possible but there was still a twitch of anger in his voice.

Hebe was shocked "you didn't even let me explain!"

"Explain what?! I don't need you to explain what I just saw!" Kato turned around and Hebe followed him into the room.

"That's exactly why I need to explain!" Hebe's voice rose

"You know, you always think that it's so funny and cute when you flirt with other guys in front of me. Do you ever stop and think about how I feel? Huh? Because I don't think it's cute and I most certainly do not think it's funny. I DON'T like it! Yet, you keep doing it!" Kato yelled.

Hebe was on the verge of tears, Kato had never yelled at her before. "But I don't-"

"You always think it's okay to flirt when you do it. You don't even think about how I feel. This time I catch you sitting on someone else's lap and it makes me question your loyalty."

"YOU DIDN'T EVEN LET ME EXPLAIN!" Hebe bawled

"Fine, let me ask you this. Did you go up to him first?"

"No, he came up and talked to me first"

"But did he make you sit on his lap?" Kato asked Hebe as if he was interrogating her

Hebe was silent.

"I knew it." Kato said with a scoff. "Unbelievable."

"What happened to trusting me?" Hebe cried

"TRUST?! How the hell am I supposed to trust you when I see my fiancée sitting on some other bastard lap without her engagement ring?"

"Kato, I just wanted to apologize-"Hebe paused to wipe the continuous tears down her cheeks

"Save it, you're only apologizing because you got caught," Kato said coldly. "I bet if I didn't see you, you would have charmed that son of a bitch up to the bedroom." Kato stopped for a long pause.

"You know what, keep the ring if you still have it. I don't want to deal with this anymore."

Hebe was shocked "w-what are you saying?"

"I'm saying if you wanted out of this engagement, you shouldn't have said yes to me in the first place." Kato headed for the door

"I ONLY FLIRTED WITH HIM BECAUSE HE HAD YOUR KEY!" Hebe shouted.

Kato turned around

"I noticed he had a suspicious key so I thought that if I flirted with him maybe I could charm him to give it to me. I have it right here!"

"Show me"

Hebe reached into the fold of her dress. Nothing. "I swear it was right there!" Hebe checked her dress but the key was nowhere to be found. "It must have fallen out!"

"It doesn't matter anyway. My boss found out I lost the keys and he fired me."

"What? No, I had it! I really did! I'll beg your boss to give your job back. I'll prove it to him!" Hebe said

"You've done enough already, I don't need you to make thing worse."Kato walked out and slammed the door behind him.

Hebe leaned against the wall and slumped down to the floor crying. Her life came crashing down and she couldn't do anything to stop it. She pulled out her engagement ring and held it in her hands. All she could do was curl up in the corner of the hotel room and sob herself to sleep.

-End-

**A/n: Sooo who's side are you on in this argument? As always, thanks for reading! 3**


	52. Chapter 52

Green Hornet FanFic-Ep. 52

Last off:

Hebe leaned against the wall and slumped down to the floor crying. Her life came crashing down and she couldn't do anything to stop it. She pulled out her engagement ring and held it in her hands. All she could do was curl up in the corner of the hotel room and sob herself to sleep.

She woke up early in the morning to find herself out of the corner of the hotel room and in a nice comfortable bed. She was still in her dress. Hebe stretched and remembered what happened last night. It was nice of Kato to carry her to bed even after that horrible argument. Suddenly it hit her. The ring! She wasn't holding it anymore. Hebe frantically searched for it. She breathed a sigh of relief when she found it sitting on the bedside table. Hebe gently picked it up and slipped it on. It still looked so beautiful on her finger and she never wanted to take it off. She was his after all.

Hebe got out of bed and went into the bathroom to change and wash off the leftover makeup on her face. She walked out and noticed Kato sleeping on the couch.

She crossed over and knelt down in front of him. She could hear Kato snore softly. God, just looking at him made her feel even worse about hurting him last night.

"Babe, I'm so sorry" Hebe whispered as she reached out and caressed his cheek.

There was no response from him.

Without thinking, Hebe leaned in and kissed him.

Kato snoozed and opened his eyes to Hebe staring at him. He didn't say anything; Kato stood up without saying a word to Hebe.

"Kato, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you like this." Hebe pleaded.

"I'm going to get ready for the competition. I don't want to deal with this." Kato said he began to walk towards the door when Hebe stopped him.

"WHY DON'T YOU TRUST ME?" Hebe shouted. "I gave all of my trust to you! I trusted you when I agreed to be your girlfriend. I trusted you when I gave you my virginity. And I trusted you when I agreed to marry you!" Hebe cried. "Why can't you do the same?"

Kato looked at her for a long while but said nothing and walk out the door.

Hebe sighed desperately. She had to find Eric and get back those keys. She walked to the closet and got out the model outfit she was supposed to wear.

She arrived at the competition site wearing the modeling outfit she was given. She heard wolf whistles from men left and right, but she ignored them. The only person she wanted to impress was Kato.

Hebe made her way through all the other stations until she got to Kato's garage. There was no car on display. She scanned the perimeter for him. He was talking to the coordinator like he was trying to convince him to do something. When the coordinator left, Hebe approached Kato.

"Hey what's going on? Where's your car?"Hebe asked

Kato sighed "I'm disqualified without a car to showcase. No key no car." He shook his head.

Suddenly Hebe lost it. Without another word, she stormed away into the crowd.

She pushed and shoved through the hordes of people in the area but Eric was nowhere to be seen. Hebe made her way down to the work floor. She quickly ran to Kato's work area to find the door open. Eric stopped dead in his tracks.

Hebe was absolutely furious. She marched right up to Eric and slapped him across his face. Just when she was about slap him again, he grabbed onto her wrist and slammed her against the car door. Hebe yelped at the pain and tried to get up. She managed to hit a few punches and kicks but Eric had muscle. He manhandled her and slammed her again.

"were you lookin' for a little somethin' bitch?" he whispered sadistically "huh? Lookin' for this?" he pulled out the key Hebe had dropped at the dinner. "you think you can just charm you're way to get 'em back? I ain't gonna let a nasty bitch like you get in the way of my victory." He picked her up and threw her down. Eric put on hand around her throat. "unless you give me what I want." With his other hand he ripped Hebe's fish net stocking right up to the thighs. Hebe kicked and struggled to free herself from his grip "you feisty little whore, let's see what I can do with you."

Hebe screamed and tried to push him away but she was already beginning to see spots from lack of oxygen.

Within an instant, Eric's head was jerked back and his body fell backwards. Hebe was surprised and relieved that she was able to breathe again. She looked up to see who had saved her; it was Kato to the rescue.

Kato was quick to grab him by the collar and threw him down. "You do anything to Hebe, I will seriously hurt you." Kato growled as he punched him in the face.

Eric merely missed the blow by a few inches. The two men battled it out until Eric grabbed Kato's forearm and pinned him to the ground.

With all the adrenaline Hebe had in her, she reached for the nearest metal object and hit Eric in the back of his head, knocking him out instantly.

Kato got up and dusted himself off. The only thing was he couldn't lift his head to look at Hebe. She was telling the truth the whole time and he didn't believe her.

Hebe picked up the key and put in his hands "Go. Hurry up!"

"But Heb-"

"GO!" Hebe urged him with a firm voice.

Kato took the keys "thank you." He said before he got into his newly built car and drove to the competition site.

Hebe made her way to the hustle bustle of the presenter area where Kato was supposed to be. She ran up and whispered something into the announcer's ear.

"And next up, its Hayashi Kato!" the announcer shouted

Hebe and the crowd cheered and waited for him to step up to the stage, the only thing was he wasn't there.

Everyone looked around and muttered where Kato was.

Suddenly, there was a sound of screeching tires as Kato drove his newly designed car up to the venue.

Kato got out of the car, greeted the judges and waved at the crowd.

The host handed him a microphone.

Kato took the microphone and faced the crowd. He had never been before a group of people let alone this huge crowd. He saw Hebe in the front smiling at him. He took a deep breath.

It's show time.

-End-

**A/N: As always, thank you for reading. Reviews? **


	53. Chapter 53

Green Hornet FanFic- Ep. 53

Last off:

Kato got out of the car, greeted the judges and waved at the crowd.

The host handed him a microphone.

Kato took the microphone and faced the crowd. He had never been before a group of people let alone this huge crowd. He saw Hebe in the front smiling at him. He took a deep breath.

It's show time.

Hebe watched as Kato charmed the crowd and presented his model car professionally and enthusiastically.

The crowd roared and cheered after he finished. The judges seemed impressed. Kato walked off the stage and joined the contestants

Everyone watched as the judges walked up and investigated the model, checking every nook and cranny and testing every feature.

Finally, the judges wrote down their score and sealed it in an envelope with Kato's name printed on it.

The announcer introduced several more contestants before the break time.

Hebe rushed to congratulate Kato but found him surrounded by other people. _Looks like he's busy,_ Hebe thought. She was feeling a little bit ignored.

She stood around until the group of people left and Kato was finally alone. Hebe quickly walked up to him. "hey that was really good!"

Kato chuckled "thanks I-" he was interrupted by someone who whispered something into his ear.

"sorry gotta go." Kato said in a rush and went back to his seat with the other person.

"ok" Hebe sighed.

A few minutes later the host called everyone back to their seats. All the judges were lined up and the head judge had a golden envelope that contained the winner of the competition; the name of the person who would win prestige in the mechanical world and a bucket load of prize money.

"Ladies and gents! Attention please!" the host called out through the booming mic. Soon enough the chitter chatter of the audience died down and focused their attention on the host.

"we will now present the winner of this year's national car design competition."

The crowd was silent as the head judge proudly walked up to the mic and opened the gold envelope. He looked at the contents of the envelope and opened his mouth to form words. "and the winner is…"

Anxiety was ubiquitous in the crowd and among contestants.

"Hayashi Kato of the Mike Morris motor industries!"

The crowd cheered and the other contestants clapped as Kato made his way up the stage to accept his trophy and a giant check of prize money.

Hebe cheered him on and jumped up and down from excitement.

"speech! Speech!" everyone chanted

Kato laughed nervously as he approached the mic. "Uh, I would like to thank the judges and sponsors of this event. Thank you to all the contestants, I learned a lot from you. I want to thank my parents who are watching me from above. And last but certainly not the least, I want to thank my fiancé Hebe, because she's my everything."

Hebe blushed and smiled when she heard her name.

After the awards ceremony, Kato was surrounded by reporters, cameras, and other media. He'd gone through interview after interview, talking with people and showing the features of his car.

Hebe eventually made her way up to the hotel room without him. He was scheduled for a press conference it would take her a while to meet up with him

She changed and switched on the television where the news kept replaying Kato's victory. She yawned and climbed into bed.

Hebe was half asleep when she heard the door open. Kato quietly stepped in and was startled to see her still awake.

"hey" he said silently

Hebe smiled weakly "congrats" she reached for the remote and turned off the TV.

"Thanks"

There was an awkward pause between them.

Hebe got out of bed and stood towards Kato. "Look, if you still want me to get another room, I-"

She was abruptly interrupted when Kato suddenly took her hand and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry" Kato said. He let out a weak sigh "I'm sorry" his voice was muffled

Hebe was surprised but she hugged him back, "It's okay"

"The things I said were really mean" Kato continued as he repeated his apologies.

Hebe quietly listened.

"You were telling the truth the entire time and I didn't believe you, I really love you and I want nothing more than to make you my wife."

"I forgive you, okay?" Hebe chuckled

Kato finally let go and looked down "thank you"

Hebe tilted his head up "Hey, who's my ninja?"

Kato smiled as he leaned and kissed her.

Hebe deepened the kiss as Kato swept her off her feet and carried Hebe back to bed.

-End-

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the long hiatus. I was trying to gather new ideas for the story and decided to step away from it for a little bit. But no worries, I will be posting chapters every month again!**


	54. Chapter 54

Green Hornet FanFic- Ep 54

Last off:

"You were telling the truth the entire time and I didn't believe you, I really love you and I want nothing more than to make you my wife."

"I forgive you, okay?" Hebe chuckled

Kato finally let go and looked down "thank you"

Hebe tilted his head up "Hey, who my ninja?"

Kato smiled as he leaned and kissed her.

Hebe deepened the kiss as Kato swept her off her feet and carried Hebe back to bed.

Kato climbed into bed and laid Hebe down. He pulled up the covers to his chin as Hebe snuggled beside him. There was a moment of silence before Hebe spoke up.

"Hey, I'm really sorry about what happened. I should have told you before doing something so stupid."

Kato kissed her on the forehead. "You know I don't like that."

"yeah"

"promise me no more try-to-make-Kato-jealous games?"

Hebe held up a pinky "Pinky swear"

He chuckled as he hooked his pinky with hers.

"you don't need to be jealous though, you know you're my one and only" Hebe said.

Kato shifted his weight and turn towards Hebe "well I don't like sharing what's mine, especially you."

Hebe blushed as she rested her head on his shoulder. "so, what's next?"

"hmm?"

"What are you going to do now?"

Kato closed his eyes and thought about it. "I don't know. I'm thinking about taking a vacation after this, maybe to L.A.?"

"I would love that, I really miss you. Even Britt misses you. He's complaining about how I can't make coffee Kato-style."

Kato laughed. "He only misses me for my coffee"

"no, he misses his xiong di"

Kato was slightly caught by surprise but didn't say anything. He looked down at Hebe to find her already asleep. He gave her a little kiss on the cheek before dozing off himself.

Hebe woke up and stretched the next morning. She reached out to Kato's side of the bed only to find that it's empty. She groaned and turned to the alarm clock, 10:45am.

"shit" Hebe sat up and reached for her tank top. Right when she put it on, Kato came into the room.

"Hey you're finally up! I didn't want to wake you."

Hebe rubbed her eyes and yawned. "where have you been?"

"another quick interview and I ran into my boss. He tried to offer me my job back"

"tried?"

Kato smiled "Let's just say that I actually miss working for a drunk, lazy, and fat playboy." He held his plane ticket to Los Angeles.

Hebe face lit up and she ran up to hug him "you're coming back to L.A.?But you had such a good opportunity!"

"mostly because I have other priorities, like making a certain someone my wife" He winked.

Hebe smiled and hugged him

Two days went by in a blink of an eye and before long the two were on the plane together and headed back to L.A.

As they were on their way to Hebe's apartment in a taxi, Hebe suddenly had an idea. "Excuse me driver, can you take us take us to Beverley Hills?"

Kato was slightly surprised but he asked no questions. It wasn't long until they arrived at their destination.

Hebe gave the taxi driver cash and helped Kato with the luggage.

"I never thought I'd say I actually miss this place." Kato laughed "but why are we here?"

"Ever heard of a surprise?" Hebe unlocked the door and went in.

Hebe found Britt in the main room playing video games with a ton of beers scattered all over the floor. The sound blasted loudly as Britt continued playing.

"Hey! HEY!" Hebe yelled

Britt turned around and shut off his video game. "Hey what's up? I thought you were in Vegas? Congrats to uh Kato."

"yeah Vegas was fun. How were things here? Looks like a pig sty"

"to be honest, a little lonely. I've been having a shit ton of parties but it's just not the same without my brother." Britt sighed

"well, maybe you ought to tell him yourself."

Britt was puzzled until Kato quietly stepped into the room.

"KATO!" Britt got up and almost trucked him over "It's great to have you back buddy!"

Kato chuckled though he was trying to get out of Britt's grip.

"if you want your job back, I'll gladly offer you a job... I'll pay you triple?"

"I would love my job back but there's something you should probably know" Kato beamed at Hebe and put an arm around her shoulders. "you want to show him?"

Hebe smiled and held up her hand showing her engagement ring.

"holy shit! Kato! you proposed!?" Britt exclaimed

"Yes I did" Kato said proudly "I proposed to her before I went to Detroit"

"hey I'm going to get something to eat." Hebe kissed Kato and left the room "I'll leave you guys to bond"

Britt waited until Hebe left the room and turned to Kato "dude are you sure you're gonna do this? You want to be committed to one chick for the rest of your life?!"

Kato shrugged "we've been together for almost five years, it's bound to happen sometime"

Britt tossed Kato a beer and held his up "well then congratulations to you brother."


End file.
